ReGenesis
by kiki-slasha
Summary: The remnants were designed to return, and after the most recent explosion in Midgar, one awakens to the harsh reality of life--without Mother. When he's found by the Turks, what else could possibly go wrong? Eventual Reno/Yazoo
1. reAwakening

A/N This story is in the pre-slash stage at the moment. For those of you who clicked on this fiction and don't know what that means, it means there is not yet, but there are full intentions of a yaoi or homosexual relationship. If this squicks you, feel free to pass this fic by. All of the rest of you, please be patient as I do enjoy building a relationship up. Trust me, I want it just as much as you. Enjoy!

* * *

A faint groan, hoarse in his throat, alerted him that he wasn't dead. However, it may have been less painful. He could feel the crush of the rocks above him and all across his body.

He had to get up.

This decision also brought some new pain to light. His chest screamed at the movement, his forehead throbbed anew and his right arm was useless to try to push off the rubble.

His left arm, badly bruised, finally was able to clear off enough of the dusty stone for the light to stream onto him--turning his vision red behind his eyelids. He furrowed his brow as he forced his eyes open. The light hurt just as much as his other injuries. His head pounded as he pushed himself up weakly, and he had to catch himself from falling back down into the blackness the small movement invited.

Bits of the ruined building fell from his form as he moved slowly, extracting himself from underneath the rubble. Another groan of pain caught in his dusty throat, and he blinked for a few moments, looking at the destruction around him.

Big Brother was very thorough... That thought spurred another however.

Loz. Was he still alive? Could he even hope? He sought desperately through his mind to catch even a glimpse of a memory that could say if he too had survived the explosion, what had happened to him, or if he could feel him near at all. He could not.

Then, with a dry sob, he remembered again. Kadaj. Kadaj could not even be hoped for. He'd seen him returned to the lifestream with his own eyes.

He closed his eyes and drew up his good arm ineffectually to block that memory from flashing before him. Another small gasp of pain, both from his injuries, and the loss of his brothers.

He could not allow himself to stay here. He saw the slow drip from his forehead stained on his glove when he pulled it away. He needed to get away; to rest, and allow his body to heal. It was still too dangerous in this place.

He stiffly pushed his knees up, gathered what little strength he had with new determination. Already, he could feel the tissues of his wounds starting to knit together--to find their places in joining again, and he grit his teeth against the discomforting feeling. He had never liked the feeling of the healing tissues... and it was made worse by the extent of his injuries.

His legs were unsteady beneath him, and he staggered slightly, tripping over the uneven terrain of the wreckage. He cradled his fractured arm, holding it against the spasms that came with the setting bones as his genetically altered system treated the internal break, and began his exit.

It was a slow and laboursome process. The air was still thick with the cement dust that clung to the inside of his lungs, and he had to stop often to catch his breath and check that the wound on his head was not bleeding more profusely. It seemed that the building that they had found Big Brother on had collapsed only partially, and had thrown him into the interior that still stood.

It would seem this way, especially as he faced the darkening depths of a stairwell that would have to be his only way down. He leaned against the jutting structure of wall that still remained intact above the stairs, and took a deep breath as he forced himself not to grimace as he took the first step down.

* * *

The daylight was starting to fade on the scene of the most recently destroyed building of Midgar, and Reno kicked at a stone with the side of his boot.

"Hey Rude, I don't understand why Shinra thinks it's so important we have to stay here and guard this heap of rubble." His nightstick rested casually on his shoulder, and he leaned up against a large piece of cement that jutted out of the road as a monument to the powerful explosion that had rended it from the building.

Rude crossed his arms, his expression hidden, as always, behind his dark sunglasses.

"Maybe he knows something we don't huh?" Reno chuckled. Thank god it was almost time for the Turks to change watch shifts. Reno always hated doing these bogus jobs; nowadays Shinra seemed to just be looking for something to keep his most notorious agency busy while his company started finding ways to get back the trust of the people; but he was glad that Tseng and Elena (who had recovered from their painful encounter with those Sephiroth clones), would be taking over at sunset.

Rude nodded, a hint of a smile curling the corners of his lips, and joined his partner, leaning his shoulder against the chunk of cement.

"Stop complaining." He said, still with that small smile, "You just don't like it when you don't get to kick anyone's ass on the job."

"That's why I'm still here, ain't it?" Reno smirked, his eyes narrowing as he smiled back. "But with the direction that Shinra seems to be taking now, I doubt that we're going to be able to--"His sentence cut off, and he squinted towards the remnants of the building in the declining light.

Rude saw it at the exact same moment, their attention caught by the movement of a figure emerging from the dark hollows between the columns of concrete.

"What the hell?" Reno said, instantly pulled from his bored stance, and the two Turks passed a look between them. An understanding.

This was why Shinra had them here.

With an indistinct nod, the two split up and slunk towards the building, and that dust covered figure.

Reno noted the slight stumble of the figure's gait, and as he got closer, the obvious injuries that he was cradling.

It was also obvious now who this was.

One of those silver-haired brothers. One of the clones; the one who'd kicked his ass before. He cursed at him silently.

The clone's head turned at the sound of Reno's boots as they carelessly snapped a chunk of rubble beneath them. For a moment, Reno could have sworn he saw a glimmer of hope in those stark cat-slitted eyes, which narrowed at his appearance.

* * *

For one brief instant, he had thought--wished it had been Loz. But as soon as he saw that flash of red hair through his clouded vision, he had snarled at the Turk's timing.

'I need more time before this', he thought as he grit his teeth against the pain in his limbs, and dropped his arm to his side as he faced the redhead.

"You..." He said simply, pleased that at least his voice was working and didn't betray the hurt he felt.

The Turk only smirked, his nightstick tapping threateningly on his shoulder.

"You are a tough little bastard aren't you? You should be dead." Reno said, looking far too self satisfied for the clone's tastes, whose nostrils flared slightly.

"I should be." the clone said blankly, eyes searching for a way around the obstacle, trying not to show his favoured side, his weakness. "But I'm not. Too bad for you." He said with false bravado.

"Oh, and what are you going to do? Fight me in your condition? You're obviously hurt." Reno grinned again. "From where I see it, you have no choice."

That was right, he didn't have a choice. But that didn't prevent him from trying. The clone turned, darting back towards the ruined building--the only direction away from the redhead, but was dropped to one knee by a sharp crack on his injured shoulder.

He caught himself from crying out, and straightened himself up, slowly, purposefully, never breaking eye contact with the other.

Fine.

The clone struck out quickly, launching himself at the Turk, and his last chance of freedom.

Reno blocked the punch with his nightstick, swirling it off his shoulder and pushed the clone backwards. He was surprised the man could move as much as he did--no one looking that hurt should be able to bend away from his kick that way...

The clone, however, was acting purely on instinct, the pain was blocked out by the simple need to escape. He could feel it hammering in his temple along with the gash on his head, and he fought one-handed for that increasingly futile possibility.

The EMR contacted the silver-haired man square in the chest (had he had his other arm functional, he would have blocked it), and the shockwave that issued from it knocked the wind from him, and he crumpled back down to the stone, coughing strings of blood.

Yeah, the clone was in no condition to fight really, and thank god. If he could fight like that on the brink of survival, it was no wonder Reno hadn't been able to land more than a few hits before.

Rude appeared on the sidelines of Reno's peripheral vision, gun out and aimed at the silver-haired man on the ground.

"Too late Rude, the threat has been neutralized." Reno threw a satisfied smirk at his partner.

Their earpieces crackled to life.

"Rude, Reno, where the fuck are you? We were supposed to change shift ten minutes ago" It was Elena, and she and Tseng were obviously at the meeting place.

"Sorry Elena, we had an incident. We'll be bringing back one of the clones to custody." Rude said, lifting his wrist with the transmitter to his mouth. The intercom was silent for a moment.

"Where are you? We'll arrange transport."

As Rude gave the exact coordinates of the block they were on, Reno stood over the broken man on the pavement. It looked like all of the fight had suddenly evaporated from his body, as he struggled for even the shallowest of breaths.

"We'll take you back to Shinra, find out what he wants to do with you." The redhead said aloud. He wasn't sure why he felt he needed to explain himself, but something about the clone was unsettling. "You'll be fine."

"Fine?" the other repeated, his voice echoing the weakness he didn't want to show, but had no choice now. "If that will make you feel better about what they will do to me, then be it on your own conscience." He managed to lift his head from the pavement weakly, and looked into the startling blue eyes of the redheaded Turk.

Reno was taken aback by the emotion shown in those eyes. Spite, hate--fear? Fear of what? But before he could discern more, the clone's mako eyes rolled back and the silver-haired man fell back in unconsciousness.


	2. reAcquainted

The clone became aware of noise around him. A muffled murmur of voices, the second hand tick of a clock and the irregular beeping of a monitor.

His eyes snapped open with sudden desperation, and he tried to sit up, only to be met with constraints, tubing and white sheets.

That sterile white. It was everywhere. He started to panic.

_No... No I can't be back here. Oh god..._ He whimpered against the cloth bonds that held his wrists to the bed.

"Ah..." As he strained, he felt the fabric stretch slightly. "No... help... Kadaj... Loz!" His voice rose to a scream, as he called the names of his protectors fruitlessly.

Oh Shiva, he was alone.

* * *

"Jesus, what the hell is going on around here?" Reno asked, walking through the hospital doors only to meet with sudden chaos.

"Reno?" one of the white-robed healers queried, upon catching sight of his hair. Her tone was stressed, frantic.

"Yeeess..." He said slowly.

"Thank God. Come with me, hurry. There's a problem with the specimen."

The specimen? Oh right... the clone. He'd been on his way to relieve Walker, another Turk, of his watch. If they needed his help, that could only mean one thing.

"Show me. Now." Reno grabbed hold of the healer's arm and forced her to a run with him.

The sight was not pretty when they arrived at the contained hospital suite the clone had been admitted to. The tubing and wires still connected to a glowing materia-filled iv had been ripped out, blood spattered the white sheets of the bed, and the floor--and the walls.

"Motherfucker..." Reno swore, seeing the prone form of a healer in the corner, bleeding from a gash on his forehead, and caught sight of black boots peeking from the doorway of the bathroom--they still moved, so that meant Walker would be ok.

"Where is he?" Reno asked the healer with him, not seeing the silver-haired clone in amoungst the wreckage of the white room. She shook her head, biting her lip and stammered;

"We don't know. But he's still in there. We locked down after... After the healer went in with your partner to check on him... He just--it was..." Her sentence trailed off, a look of fear in her eyes.

Reno chewed on his own lip in thought. He should call for backup, wait for them to arrive, then go in in force. The clone was obviously recovered enough to be seen as a serious threat. But something told him otherwise.

"Open the door... I'm going to go in and bring the other two out. We should be able to see where he is too." He decided, and strode over to the coded door, which would lead into the exterior chamber, to be locked as the interior door opened.

"Alone?" The healer asked nervously.

"Yeah. You'll call Shinra Corp. if anything else happens. However, I'd rather deal with it." He punched in the code, stepping through the door as it hissed open. The healer nodded quickly, watching him anxiously as the door sealed behind him.

The suite was eerily quiet. The heart rate monitor had been smashed, a thin green line the only light emitting from it's screen. Reno looked around. The healer looked better from this angle. He'd just been, well, run into the wall. There was a small streak of blood from where he'd connected to where he now lay on the white paint. Reno knelt briefly to check his pulse.

Strong. He'd be fine.

He heard a groan from the other Turk, and he turned his attention to his comrade. Walker was actually able to sit up and rub his head. He look dazed, confused; as if he hadn't expected to have woken sitting on the floor of a bathroom.

"Get the healer out of here. Your watch is over." Reno said with a gesture towards the other man, inwardly concerned that the clone still wasn't to be seen. Walker nodded and pushed himself up, and between the two of them, they gathered up the injured healer, and Walker tapped in the code on the interior keypad.

Reno frowned at a small noise over the irregular beeping of the buttons. The door hissed open, then there was a slight shifting scratch, then--

"Go!" Reno yelled, pushing the door open and Walker through it, he and the healer landing in a pile in the corridor to the exterior. He blocked off the space between the door frame and the metal door, slamming his fist into the keypad only instants before the weight of the clone fell down on him from his ambush on the ceiling. The door snapped shut, and Reno allowed a small smile of satisfaction at successfully sealing them both in again.

"Nice try." He grunted, and to his surprise, the clone simply pushed himself up and retreated to the opposite side of the suite. Reno picked himself up off the floor, and brushed himself off, puzzling as to why he too wasn't getting beaten to a bloody pulp.

He took that moment to survey the silver-haired man. He seemed to be doing much better--there was hardly any sign of injury at all. Reno found this very odd.

"How did you heal so quickly?" Reno asked. Even materia didn't work that way. Yes, it would heal the injury, but it took the body time to recover from the materia itself. Tissues took time to rid themselves of the foreign substance... and that took much of the body's energy.

The clone looked at him out from underneath his long bangs, a cold, unblinking stare. Reno sighed.

"Fine, don't tell me. But at least it doesn't seem like you're going to kick my ass... right?" He grinned, tipping the guest chair in the corner back to upright and sat down in it. "Which I don't understand either, seeing as how Walker got his backside handed to him."

The clone was still, quietly watching him, as if trying to figure him out.

"Do you know where you are?" Reno asked, wondering if it was a case of mistaken identity for him to have attacked the healer. "You're in the hospital. Shinra wanted you sent here to make sure you'd recover from your injuries... You were really beat up, yo. Broken arm, few ribs, dislocated hip, countless lacerations and contusions... so they say, you know." The redhead chattered on, finding things to amuse himself--picking at his nails, at a thread coming from the arm of the chair, and throwing bits of lint from his jacket to the floor.

The clone studied him. He was very--disarming. Though he had looked as if he wouldn't have backed down from a fight, this time he hadn't instigated one. Not that he really had to.

"Hospital?" The clone interrupted the incessant chatter. Reno paused from studying his nails.

"Yeah. You know, where they take you when you're sick. Doctors, nurses, healers... that kind of shit."

The silver haired man tensed at the word Doctors, not unnoticed by Reno, and he slid down the wall that he leaned against.

"I'm not sick." He said quietly. "Why am I here?"

"I told you, you're really beat up. I mean, I guess you were. You still didn't answer my question about that you know." The clone simply shot him a quick look before hiding behind his fringe once more.

"A conversation would be a hell of a lot easier if you talked too." The redhead observed casually.

"Why would I want to talk to you?" The deadpan voice responded. Reno's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Because I'm the only goddamned person you're likely to find who's the slightest bit interested in talking to a homicidal psycho like you." He tapped his fingers on the arms of the chair. "Especially since it seems you're obviously a threat again. I doubt anyone else will even want to come within striking distance of you, let alone want to find out anything about you." As soon as he said it, he realized that it was a bit harsh--but it was true, wasn't it?

The silence that followed made Reno consider for a moment that perhaps he had gone too far. But then;

"Why do you want to find out anything about me? You said yourself. I should be dead, shouldn't I?" The clone brought his hands up to cover his face beneath his hair. "It would be better that way."

Reno furrowed his brow. He wasn't particularly good at providing comfort, but the clone seemed to be in dire need of some. He watched the man as his shoulders shook slightly.

It suddenly dawned on him. He was afraid. That was why he had attacked; like a cornered animal, out of fear. But of what?

"Call me crazy, but I'm curious." He said, skirting around the last issue that the clone had brought up. "Besides, you don't seem to be in a big fighting mood right now, so I might as well take advantage."

The other man sighed, removing his hands to look crookedly up at the red head.

"Why are you so different?" He said quietly, almost to himself. "Shouldn't I hate you most of all? You brought me here..." He looked away to the streak of blood, drying a copper brown on the wall beside him. "What are they going to do to me?" His voice was stronger, directed at Reno this time.

Reno shook his head, even though the clone didn't see it.

"I don't know. Kicking the corporation's asses however probably won't put you in any good books." The clone looked back to him, a small glint of desperation in his eyes.

"Please... Don't let them hurt me."

Reno was surprised at how resignedly broken he sounded, a voice so desolate. He opened his mouth to speak, but the clone beat him to it.

"I couldn't take it again... not alone."

"I--I won't." Reno agreed automatically, watching the clone curl back up and fall again into silence.

What the hell had this man gone through?

* * *

The rest of the afternoon shift was relatively quiet. It was only when Reno had stood to leave at the appearance of the three turks who would take over the shift, that the clone spoke again.

"What's your name?" He asked, staring straight ahead of him.

"Reno." The redhead said, halting his departure for a second.

"Hm." The clone considered. "Are they looking for my brother Reno?"

"The big guy?" The clone nodded assent. "I guess so. I've been given most of my shifts here though. I'll find out."

"Thank you." Reno stuck his hands in his pockets, waiting to see if he'd get a name voluntarily. He could hear the outer corridor open, so he pressed.

"What's your name?" The clone looked up then, and the beeping of the outer keypad was heard.

"Yazoo." He said, just before the door hissed open to admit the three new Turks. Apparently Shinra didn't want to take anymore chances.

"Right." Reno nodded at the silver haired man, then turned to his comrades. "Gee, is my quality of work worth all of you?" He smirked. "Damn, I must be good."


	3. rePorts

"Report please Reno." Tseng said, not looking up from the paperwork on his desk as he did so. The redhead slid into the chair opposite his boss.

"Well," he scratched his head as his eyes darted around the inordinately neat office. "I found out the clone's name is Yazoo." He smirked.

Tseng heaved a sigh, finally looking up at Reno.

"Tell me this time, please, that you've filled out the reports. Walker came back from his shift with a black eye, lacerated shoulder, sprained ankle and not much recollection of how it came to be. I was hoping I could receive an account from you."

"Ah Tseng, you know how I am with paperwork. That's not why I was hired years ago, and it's not why I'm still here." Reno rolled his eyes. Really, his boss knew his chances were slim about getting an official document from the redhead, but it didn't stop him from trying.

The Wutanese man sighed again.

"So besides the fact that you found out the clone's name--a piece of information the corporation may see as extremely trivial--you have nothing else you would see to report?"

"I didn't say that. Chill, man." Reno laughed, noting the small tick on Tseng's forehead. "But I'd thought I'd let you know that I'm the only one that he's even talking to." Another smile.

Tseng seemed to consider this for a moment, the gravity of the statement not lost on him.

"Alright, your point is made. Start from the beginning now."

"Sure thing yo." Reno folded his hands behind his head comfortably and went into the details of his shift at the hospital, starting with the pandemonium the institution had been in before he had arrived.

Reno had been right, he was not hired on or indeed still part of the Turks because of his report filing. He was good at his job, and his attention to details was admirable.

He shared the statements he had collected from a few of the healers before he'd left the hospital, letting his boss take notes to be given to other Turks to follow up on. It had become an unspoken agreement that as long as Reno shared his meticulous observations, he would be spared the chore of legally documenting them. The Turks teetered as a barely legal agency as it was.

Tseng tapped the tip of his pen on the paper as he listened, picking out what was odd, what could be investigated further. It was always astounding how much the red head really perceived, especially for someone who never shut up.

"I never got the answer for why he had healed so quickly, but almost all traces of the injuries we found him with have disappeared." Reno continued, sharing next the exchange he had had with the clone. He left out, however, his rueful promise he had made to the silver-haired man as well as Yazoo's request for safety.

"That's about it. Is that enough of a report?" Tseng nodded, writing down the last of his notes.

"Yes, that is all Reno. Thank you." He waved a hand towards the door; Reno was free to go.

"Oh, one thing." The redhead started as he pushed himself up from his chair. "Are we still looking for the other clone... The big muscly guy, you know?" He stuck his hands in his pockets to appear more unobtrusive.

"Why, are you looking to be transferred? Your ability to talk to the specimen we have is quite beneficial at the moment."

'It's Yazoo...' Reno thought, a little irked that his boss had used the same terminology as the healer at the hospital. "Naw, just wondering. I mean, it would be dangerous to have them wandering around, especially if he heals as quickly." Tseng nodded, making another quick note.

"True. Thank you for your... unique insight." He browsed through the lists of notes. "You know what I'm going to say though."

"Yeah yeah, file it. Let me see how much time I have, kay?" Reno threw one hand up over his shoulder, determined to leave before it was made into an order.

* * *

Yazoo sat unnaturally still on the white sheets of the bed, silently regarding his new 'roommates' out of the corner of his eye. He hadn't spoken a word to them, and they had not offered any gesture to start a conversation either.

So in this forced silence, his thoughts began to wander, his face adopting a blank expression. Normally, he would have begun assessing the situation--how long it would take the second or third to raise an alarm before he could get to them as well; thinking over the different pitches of the numeric code at the door keypad-- but instead, he found himself thinking when the redheaded Turk would return.

He had told him that most of his shifts were here, guarding him, but how often did that mean?

He tilted his head to regard the other Turks. The two men paid little heed to him, and his gaze skipped over them briefly. The blonde woman's stance betrayed her interest, however, even as she had maneuvered herself as far away as possible.

She seemed very familiar... The woman caught his gaze, and then it clicked.

She had been the woman that Kadaj had told him and Loz to take for information about mother. He looked away, the blank stare never leaving his face.

She hadn't been very useful, and Kadaj had been angry. Yazoo was vaguely aware of his fingers wringing slightly at the memory--not only of what they had done to the two Turks they had captured, but of his brother, and his temper.

_"Of course you know! You seek to deceive us, and Mother does not have much more patience..." Kadaj intoned dangerously at the two broken forms on the floor. He kicked at one--the darker haired, and Yazoo heard the fresh crunch of bone. He looked down at his feet, boots shiny with the dark sheen of foreign blood, and found small comfort in the support of the wall._

_"Tell us where she is now." Kadaj always spoke quietly when he was angriest, and the room was silent except for the sibilant hiss._

_"We don't know..." The woman spoke up, the gurgle of blood in the back of her throat, along with a desperate tone. "We are told nothing."_

_"So you say." Kadaj straightened, and motioned for Loz, who had taken to resting on the wall beside Yazoo._

_Loz picked the woman up by the scruff of her neck, pulling her up level with the youngest brother._

_"Then what use could you possibly have to me?" Kadaj said, a smirk playing thinly along his lips. He tilted his chin towards the door, motioning to Loz to take her away._

_"Leave her be." A hoarse groan from the man on the floor as Loz began to drag the woman towards the door. Kadaj spun to peer down at him._

_"You know, don't you? And you'll tell me, or your pretty little friend will die. I have no qualms of killing her. Especially since she is useless to me." His grin grew wider._

_Yazoo pushed himself up off the wall and went to squat down beside the man on the floor, watching him struggle to turn over. That same shiny substance spotted the front of his suit lapels, smeared across the floor._

_"She doesn't have the clearance for such information." He ground out. "I do. Let her go." Kadaj studied him for a moment, the grin spreading most sinisterly across his lips._

_"You're lying."_

_Still with that expression, a black gloved hand caught the dark-haired man's chin, pulling him up with a pain-filled sound._

_"I hate when people lie to me." His eyes glinted and he flung the man away from him forcefully, his head bouncing off the close wall behind him._

_"Get them out. I don't care how." He threw a hand up behind him as he went to sit and brood with Mother--listen to her seductive voice and silken promises._

_Yazoo picked up the man, none too gently, and Loz--who had stilled with the woman before the door--led the way for both of them out of the room, accompanied with only the ragged gasps of desperation from their captives._

_As much as he knew that Kadaj would be angry at them later, Yazoo managed to convince Loz that their younger brother had meant them to let the Turks go. Even in their condition, it was the kindest thing to do. His brother and he knew many ways to make people wish for death._

_The violent temper from their young brother had been stunning--Yazoo could almost hear the voice of mother through his rage; but in the end, as it always seemed to; Kadaj broke down, inconsolable but through the tight embrace and cocoon his brothers provided._

_Mother always managed to make him cry..._

No, even though he caught the bitter end of a glare from the blonde, Yazoo felt no pity for her. If she did not realize an act of mercy when she was granted it, then it was all but wasted.

Yazoo's thoughts were disturbed by the hiss of the interior door reopening. The three Turks looked towards it simultaneously while the clone pretended he hadn't even heard.

"Ah, it's good to see we have slightly more abundant security this time around." Said one of two healers who had walked through the door, looking very much relieved that the specimen was heavily outnumbered.

"Our superiors thought it would be necessary while the tests are completed." The blonde woman said, obviously the most senior of the three Turks.

Yazoo stiffened at the word tests, a slight hitch in his breathing. Yet, he remained still.

"How long has he been off the intravenous?" The other doctor spoke up, he was older, graying slightly, and stood gesturing with a pen to the disabled apparatus.

"Since this morning, we believe." Elena said, briefly looking to the clone. It was eerie how still he sat, she couldn't tell if he was even paying attention or not. "Do you require him to be restrained?" The healers looked at each other grimly.

"It would probably be for the best. Especially based on how he reacted last time." The older doctor said. Yazoo heard the two male Turks start to move to follow direction. It was now or never.

"NO!" He yelled suddenly, leaping from the bed to a crouch on the floor--too fast for the one stocky Turk as his foot shot out and swung to catch him off of his balance.

"Shit!' The younger healer exclaimed, his face going white as Yazoo became a blur, and turned to try to mash the code into the keypad. Elena pushed him aside roughly.

"It stays contained, do you hear!" She yelled, pulling out a galvanized revolver, taking aim at the clone.

The other two Turks had gotten over the suddenness of the attack, and had begun fighting back in earnest. Yazoo winced heavily as a fist connected solidly with his ribs, and he sprung backwards--only to run into the second Turk who caught his arm with an iron grip.

Yazoo bared his teeth and hissed at the man, swinging him around, using the larger man's momentum to his advantage, and spun the Turk into the closest wall with a satisfying crack. He ducked, sensing the next punch, and rolled out into the middle of the floor, about to get up when he felt the click at his temple, and the sudden explosive kick of a heeled boot into his kidneys. He stayed down.

"That is enough." Elena said sternly, but Yazoo could detect a thin tone of satisfaction in her voice. "You will comply, do you understand?"

Yazoo looked up at her, straining his neck around for the eye contact.

"Go ahead, shoot me. I will not cooperate." He said through gritted teeth. Elena's jaw tensed, and she let one hand drop from the hold on her revolver. Her eyes softened slightly, not breaking contact with Yazoo's.

"Shinra would be upset." She said smoothly, drawing another gun from a holster on her back. "So I'll do this instead." There was a indistinct blip of a silenced shot, landing just underneath his shoulder blade, and Yazoo's eyes flashed for a second, then the lids closed heavily. He slumped back down to the floor.

"I hope the tranquilizer does not affect your results doctors." Elena said, returning the guns to their holsters underneath her jacket. "We should restrain him anyway--although the serum is potent, we have no idea how long it will last on him." She walked over to her comrades, both testing their hurts tenderly. They straightened as she neared.

"Let's get him to the bed then gentlemen." She said, with only a hint of malice.

* * *

The hospital was quiet in the dead of the night when Reno strolled in, flicking the butt of his last cigarette through the automatic doors as he passed into the building. He hated the graveyard shift--for any job, but figured at least that Yazoo would want to sleep too, so he could doze--a little bit.

When he reached the contained suite however, all traces of his former tiredness disappeared and his blood chilled. He got into the room as quickly as he could.

"What the hell is going on?" A very similar statement to what he'd said the day before, only it echoed through the quiet room. Elena looked up, looking slightly less crisp and fresh than she had when she'd left for her shift.

"The doctors needed to do some tests." She said, stifling a yawn. The other two Turks sat up straighter in their chairs--it looked like they hadn't moved for a while. Reno's eyes narrowed. No, they wouldn't have to... Yazoo was restrained to the narrow bed, his features slack with unconsciousness.

"So what? You sedated him? How long has he been under?" He fought the urge to go check the silver-haired man's pulse. A new heart rate monitor had been hooked up, showing a steady beat with the glowing line.

"The tests ended a few hours ago..." Elena said.

"How long." Reno said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Since about noon, I suppose." Elena huffed, shrugging slightly. "Been a pretty boring shift actually." The two men breathed a short chuckle. Apparently it had been.

"That's over eleven hours Elena! What the hell did you use?" Reno couldn't help the strain of his voice. He could understand why Elena wasn't exactly friendly towards this man, but to just--shit, he had to calm down.

"Standard issue tranquilizer, full fucking dose Reno." Elena rolled her eyes at the superior Turk. Well, superior in the field, she reminded herself. They both answered to the same people.

"Did you not stop to think--"

"No, I didn't. He was fucking pounding Sims and Dubai into a pulp--and don't even think about saying he wasn't." She shot a look at the two men in the chairs. "He was resisting the necessary restraints for the tests."

"Of course he was!" Reno raised his voice over the last part of Elena's statement. "Don't you think you would? I mean, come on, it's obvious to ANYONE that he has some sort of fear for these procedures. Why the hell else would he have reacted that way--twice now?" He shook his head. "You know what, why don't you three just leave now before you'll have reason to write me up--I know you do your fucking paperwork." He shrugged off his jacket, turning from the blonde in irritation.

Sims and Dubai took the hint right away and exited, after the brief beeping of the keypad. Elena lingered for a moment, and when it didn't seem Reno was going to start talking to her, she sighed heavily.

"Reno, I don't know why you're acting like this. This--thing," She gestured to Yazoo, "Is a clone of Sephiroth. Deadly, manipulative. Hell, he doesn't deserve the chance that Shinra is giving him. You don't know." She shuddered, pulling her arms around herself. "You have no idea what he's capable of."

Reno shut his eyes, exhaling softly. Elena had no reason to trust the clone, and he didn't blame her really.

"I know Elena. But I do know something about him." He turned, seeing her puzzled expression.

"He's alone. He's got no one left. He's been put in here--and he's exhibiting all the behaviours of previous trauma. I don't think anybody knows what he's capable of, because nobody knows what the hell happened to make him this way."

Elena was silent, her jaw clenching as she took in Reno's words. Reno ran one hand through his choppy hair.

"Look, just go get some sleep. Make your report. And I dunno, think. Just think that maybe--just maybe, he does deserve a second chance."

Elena nodded stiffly, picking up her jacket off of the back of a chair. Again the keypad beeped and the door hissed open.

"Reno..." She said, pausing in the doorway.

"Hm?" He looked up from making himself comfortable in a chair next to the hospital bed.

"Why do you care?" The redhead considered the question for a moment.

"Because I told him I would." He admitted guiltlessly. Elena's eyes widened for a moment, then she nodded slightly.

"Maybe I shouldn't be surprised... Perhaps--it could be for the best." She pushed herself off and turned. "Goodnight Reno."


	4. reVisited

Reno's half-lidded eyes registered--barely-- the time on his watch. A quarter past four. Fuck, he'd only been here for four hours, and he was already falling asleep. He tilted his head back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling, strangely tempted to start counting the dots on the tiles.

A slight shift from beside him however brought his focus back, and he blinked his eyes open to look at the man on the bed. He'd taken off the restraints as soon as Elena had left, hoping to make the transition from unconsciousness to awareness easier when Yazoo finally woke up.

Reno was sure he had imagined the sound of movement, until he realized that Yazoo's eyes were open and he was staring at the redhead.

"You came back." The silver-haired man's voice was slightly thick and slower than before, on account of the serum. Reno nodded, a slight smile pulling at the corners of his lips, which faltered when the clone squeezed his eyes shut in a grimace. "They--they did tests."

"I know. I'm sorry I wasn't here. You know it was just to look into your injuries, to make sure you were okay... blood pressure, temperature... just things like that." Reno offered up. None of the procedures the doctors had done had involved anything complicated or unusual. He had looked into it.

Yazoo shook his head.

"That would be fine if I were... normal." he said quietly. "But I've never been--" He swallowed heavily, trying to push himself to sitting. Reno got up to help prop the clone up against the wall with his pillow. "Reno... they won't keep me here forever. What does Shinra plan on doing with me." His voice was hollow--grudgingly accepting. Reno wished he knew, but Tseng hadn't shared any information. That is, even if his superior knew. The Turk shook his head and smoothed a hand along the seam of the white sheet.

Not knowing was perhaps worse than knowing, and that was probably why the silver-haired man kept asking. Although he was somewhat resigned that the redhead did not know either, the nagging feeling in his gut still could not disappear completely because of it.

Yazoo closed his eyes, resting his head against the pillows behind him.

"I'm hungry." He said after a moment of silence in which Reno had thought the clone had fallen back asleep. "They haven't brought me anything."

Reno took the moment to curse silently again at the way the hospital was run. What the fuck did they think that Yazoo would heal on? Materia and oxygen?

"Right. I'll ring for a nurse and see what they can bring you..." He was sorry he couldn't look himself, but even he didn't trust Yazoo that much to leave him alone.

Yazoo nodded, eyes still half-lidded and he peered out at the Turk from beneath dark lashes. Reno got up and opened up a panel with the button for the nurse's station

As a simple meal was ordered, Yazoo couldn't help but feel better--although he knew what was sure to come now that the tests had been performed--simply by the presence of someone who at least by all outward appearances, really cared.

* * *

"Sir, I think you should see this." Garvey Lewis, the newest intern looked up from his microscope. He couldn't understand it. Nothing like this had ever been mentioned in med school.

His superior rolled his eyes and strode across the small lab, being pulled from his own highly important work. Damn, he'd put the student on that blood sample because NOTHING had appeared different. Standard procedure of cataloging the type, any genetic impurities. Hell, he'd even looked over the specimen's sample before giving it. He'd already seen it.

"What is it Lewis?" He asked, tiredly. His own report was almost done, he wished to simply get out of here. It was three hours till his end of shift, and he didn't need to go overtime. He positioned himself at the microscope.

"Well Sir," Garvey started, "The sample was exactly as you told me it would be, type AB positive, white count high, and red abnormally low... well, up until about ten seconds ago sir."

Dr. Viting stared at the sample through the eyepiece, hardly even hearing the intern's explanation. What the hell!

It was moving... the blood was moving, running through tiny, organized rivulets.

This could not be.

"Lewis, call Dr Jonas."

"But Sir, his shift ended four hou--"

"I don't care Lewis! Call him now. He'll want to see this. I have a feeling that this is going to do nothing but become even more astonishing."

The intern nodded briefly, swallowing thickly. Dr. Jonas wouldn't be happy about being woken. He scuttled off anyway.

Dr. Viting continued watching the pulse of the impossible veins and arteries formed in the petri dish below. He reached blindly for a notepad and began to scratch down observations, watching the red cell count increase, and actually begin transfer of oxygen--tiny little blue sprawling veins picked themselves out delivering carbon-dioxide to... where? The red, oxygenated cells fueling an equally puzzling mystery.

What the hell was that thing in the hospital?

* * *

"Come in." Tseng's curt reply to the quiet knock on his office door.

Elena admitted herself into the room moments later, a file in her left hand.

"Sir, I thought you'd be interested in my report from last night." She extended it out towards her superior. Tseng looked up from his screen, taking the file from her.

"What happened at the hospital Elena?" The Wutanese man began to scan the documents quickly.

"Well sir, you had asked me to positively identify the subject. He is indeed one of the men who interrogated us during our mission to recover the genetic samples of the Jenova project." Tseng motioned for her to sit down on the opposite side of the desk and Elena continued. "Sir, he seemed very much different than he did. In fact, were it not for the fact that the tests had to be conducted, I believe he wouldn't have tried to harm any of us at all."

"And why is that?" Tseng arched a brow up over a scrutinizing eye. Elena cast her eyes off to the side.

"Perhaps my understanding of the matter came upon me from something Reno said as he relieved us sir." Tseng's full attention came away from her report and urged her to proceed. "I would agree with him that the clone shows extraordinary behaviour when under duress. It would appear that he has had traumatic experiences with medical procedures in the past." She reached down to the briefcase beside her, fishing out a stack of fresh paper. "I was curious to see if Reno was right. I pulled up a few project reports from nearly fifteen years ago in the Shinra Labs sir."

Tseng placed his hands on the desk, looking quite serious.

"What were your findings Elena?"

She steeled her jaw as she opened the first page of her notes.

"Not exactly pretty sir. 'The project proceeds as per scheduled'." She read aloud, "'The first test of intellectual stress has been overcome with very interesting results. The eldest showed signs of duress very early on, though managed to effectively terminate the seven basilisks released into his cell. The youngest dealt with the same number with little signs of intimidation in nearly a tenth of the time.

'Strange, however. The second specimen, ADV200452 instead let the basilisks thrive amoungst his quarters. He was stung a recorded seventeen times in the neck, torso and arms before falling unconscious. He has incredible resistance to the poison'.'" Elena paused.

"Sir, these reports carry on. For years, I would believe." Tseng remained quiet, chin resting on his now steepled fingers.

"Sir, the eldest was recorded as being seven at this trial." She closed the notes and set them on Tseng's desk. "May I speak freely sir?" Her superior nodded.

"The tests on the clone should stop for now sir. I'm afraid our conclusions from them may be skewed due to past circumstances." She drew in a shuddered sigh. "Tseng. You haven't read these things. God. Your worst nightmares are nothing compared to what Hojo and his team dreamt up for those three.

"Reno... I think he might be the one to get the clone to at least cooperate with us. He's--deceptively deadly. Take the basilisks for example. The recordings of the next day report that all seven modified serpents were then found skinned and strung together above the door when the scientists came in, still dripping the excess venom. He was there, conscious, sitting on the cot, making paper cranes out of tissue paper. He was five."

Elena still looked slightly distressed at what she had found. It seemed that it had finally hit her what mercy they had been spared. Tseng let his hands drop back to the folder of her reports, and pulled the research papers across the desk to him.

"I will put it in as a recommendation Elena." He wished at this moment, that he was in fact in charge of the entire situation. He however, had superiors to answer to; and they all had questions. "We will see what the results of the first tests substantiate." The female Turk nodded.

"Thank you sir." She pushed herself up from the chair opposite him. "Do you need me for anything else sir?" Tseng shook his head.

"No, thank you Elena. You have been quite thorough, as always."

"Thank you. Oh, and Sir?"

"Hm?"

"Tell Reno he owes me one."


	5. reCovery

The hospital suite was quiet. The redheaded Turk dozed in the chair beside the hospital bed, but Yazoo lay disturbingly awake, looking at the ceiling. Sleep would not come back.

He cast a quick glance to his 'guard'. Reno was quite friendly company, and hadn't seemed to judge him based on the fact that he was a Sephiroth clone, or that they had fought before. Before Kadaj had...

_Yazoo...?_

Yazoo sat stock still, holding his breath. He imagined it, he must have.

_Yazoo... come find me. Please. I-I hurt._

He didn't imagine it. It was Loz. He looked over at the sleeping Turk again, checked the digital display on his wrist lying inert on the chair arm.

7:47. Soundless feet swung over the side of the bed and padded bare on the tiled floor. He strode to the suite door, running his hands along the frame. He'd done this before and found no weakness to it. He closed his eyes as he forced his brain to recall the keypad--the code.

_I hurt. I hurt._

_Hang on Loz. _Yazoo furrowed his brow in concentration.

"Yazoo? What are you doing?" The Turk's sleepy voice interrupted, and he whirled to face him.

He considered telling him that nothing was going on, and try to knock him out while he concentrated on the code more. He knew the first two digits, he was sure. But it would take time, and he didn't have it.

"Reno. I need to get out."

"Yazoo..." Reno sighed and scratched the back of his head. He pushed himself out of the chair stiffly--sleeping sitting up really sucked. "You can't. You have to stay here until we figure out what Shinra wants to do with you." Being tired made him a little sharper with his tone.

"You don't understand." Yazoo turned back to the door with the look of a caged animal playing in his eyes. "I have to."

Reno rolled his eyes and stretched his shoulders slightly.

"What changed since you ate?" The clone had seemed accepting of the arrangement earlier. Not overjoyed, but not resistant.

"I heard him." Yazoo stilled, putting a single hand against the door. "My brother."

Reno's eyes widened as he became fully awake.

"What do you mean you 'heard' him?" Was the other brother in the hospital?

"I need to get out now. If you won't help me, then you are simply another obstacle in my way. I will be able to get out. It will just take me longer." His voice was cold, delivered to the suite door. First three numbers. He knew the first three numbers.

Reno was shocked at the change in the clone. Determined and cold-blooded.

"So you just plan on taking me out and simply walking out of here? That's not going to happen. Sure, you might be able to beat me up..." Might be more like probably or definitely, "But I'm not the only one here. Shinra doesn't work that way, and I think you know it. Or at least suspected that."

Yazoo stiffened. Of course he knew. But that wasn't going to stop him. He had to try to get to Loz.

"If you want to save me the trouble, then give me the code Reno." He only needed to recall the audio pattern of the last five digits. But that might take too long. Into the next shift perhaps.

Reno dragged his hand through his hair.

"I can't do that Yazoo."

The clone closed his eyes. He'd known, really. But he just wanted to--

Beep, beep.

"Reno, what are you doing?" The redhead had closed the distance and was punching the code into the keypad. Yazoo was thrown off entirely.

"I'm going with you. What the hell do you think? I'm gonna let Tseng ream me out for letting you out of my sight on my watch? Ain't gonna happen." The door slid open with a slight whoosh. "But you better explain exactly what is going on between your brother and you." He pulled the clone by the elbow into the outer room, and started entering the second code.

"Are you always this unconventional when you work?" Yazoo queried, not denying he felt much easier knowing he would not have to betray the new companionship he'd made with the Turk.

"That's why they partnered me with Rude. Cause he's a stickler and I'm not." The second door opened with a click and they entered into the hall. "Tseng's gonna be pretty pissed as it is."

Yazoo bowed his head. How could he really express the gratitude he felt? Instead of trying, he turned inward, to where Loz was still crying in his head.

_Loz, tell me where you are. What do you see? I'm coming._

_Yazoo... concrete. Metal. My leg--it's broken... I can't breathe._

_Yes you can. I'm coming._

Yazoo had seen the image of where Loz was, what he was seeing. He was in the ruined building--or at least around it. If the Turks hadn't found Yazoo first, he probably would have stumbled across him.

"We need to go back to the building in Midgar." Yazoo said. "He just regained consciousness. He's hurt." Already, he was trying to lead Reno out of the hospital.

"Alright, whoa, whoa! Not down there. You wanna get caught? Come on, we'll take the staff entrance at the back through the cafeteria. It's still early enough that they're not gonna be there." He took Yazoo by the arm and led him through the hallways towards the outside.

Yazoo tried not to think about why.

* * *

At first, Dr. Jonas had been highly irritated at being roused from his sleep by the lab's newest intern, but as the young man had pleaded his case, so had the doctor's interest piqued.

He'd rushed back to the lab, unmindful of the fact that he'd really only gotten a few hours sleep since his shift in the labs--but Lewis had been quite insistent of what he'd seen from the blood sample in the petri dish.

It should be impossible. In fact, to most, it had been thought that it would be. But with an unlimited budget and no morals backing experimentation, many new and wondrous technologies concerning genetics had surfaced--to those with the right connections and status-- from the Shinra labs. Dr. Hojo had been the epitome of a mad genius.

If what Lewis had said was true--then the professor had truly found the key to the regenerative tissues before the project had been terminated.

Think of what could be done with this...

The lab doors burst open for him just as Dr. Jonas threw his lab coat on and brushed his hair out of his face--his bed head was obscuring the edges along his glasses.

"Otto," He approached Dr. Viting, hunched over a light table and microscope, "I came as soon as I could... it's not--"

Dr. Viting moved away from the eyepiece, a triumphant look on his face.

"It is. It has to be. We thought all of the project data was lost. Deemed volatile and highly caustic and destroyed. I didn't think Hojo would have actually found a way to reproduce it in a human specimen..." He shook his head and moved to the side off of his stool. "Take a look. It's beautiful..."

Dr. Jonas removed his glasses and squinted into the eyepiece. It took his breath away.

"It's... moving."

"We've determined already, by removing parts of the sample, that it has a link to the rest of the specimen. It regroups to form essentially a functioning multiple-celled... organism. I wouldn't call it alive--but it's regrowth Hemar... It's regenerating. Trying to find where it came from... from the specimen in the suite." He sounded as if he wanted to disbelieve it himself, but he'd tested it.

"Even after exposing the sample to many different conditions--high and low intensity radiation, foreign substances, different acidic environments--it's either regrown or fought off the offending conditions." He shook his head. "I've started to chart it... to try to show it in formula so we could re-create it... but it has an extremely complicated structure. Look..."

He moved Dr. Jonas over to a separate station--he would have been able to guess from the movements of the first sample where abouts in the room. "From 'far off', the cellular structure looks very similar to a normal sample--he posted two like photos on the light frame above the station. "However, with further speculation under intense magnification--" Another set of pictures, "You can see the alterations in the makeup. The very DNA Hemar..." He trailed off, looking at the complexity of the spiral.

"Professor Hojo really did it then, didn't he?" Dr. Jonas said in awe, captivated by the added alleles on the helix--the extra arm of the coil. "That man was so..."

They didn't voice the rest of their thoughts. It was controversial, to be sure. Hojo's operations had all been shut down, or so they had thought, years ago.

They needed to take more tests. See what the specimen in the enclosed suite really was.

For it was almost impossible to conceive.

* * *

Reno had been right, the back way through the hospital had been deserted--and there was another advantage to traveling with the Turk as opposed to knocking him out in the suite.

Reno closed the door to the black convertible (top up at this cold, early hour of course) and the engine revved to life.

It would have taken a lengthy walk to get back to the ruined section of Midgar. Time that Yazoo didn't think Loz had.

"Same building we found you in, right?" Reno said curtly before switching on his stereo--instantly a blast of loud industrial music screamed through the speakers. He didn't wait for Yazoo's affirmative nod and sped out of the parking lot of the hospital.

The fact that the streets were deserted definitely helped their arrival time, and the voice in Yazoo's head had gotten increasingly louder and clearer as they neared the site of Midgar's most recent explosion. As soon as the car stopped outside of the wreckage, Yazoo was out of the vehicle and loping his way toward the building.

Reno took his time following. He patted his pocket for his cell phone, set to the 'emergency' mode that Rude insisted they have. Speedial button that connected the partners and no matter what, they would bring backup to the GPS location. It was good to have a stickler as a partner. He didn't want to use it. He wished he could trust Yazoo not to bolt--his behaviour at the coded door had cast some doubt; and he had no idea how his 'brother' would react.

Hopefully the lankier clone could take care of that. He followed, but at a distance.

Yazoo put a hand to his temple, trying to gently prod Loz to keep talking, keep showing his location. There was something in the air here that made it very hard to concentrate. That, or he was afraid...

He tried to send calm thoughts for his brother again,

_Keep with me Loz. Is there anything that you can see that's big? Strange?_

_There's... there's a black chunk of ... something above me._ His thoughts were still slow, a little garbled, _It's shiny._

That was better than nothing, and Yazoo scanned the haphazard horizon for anything of that description. There were a few very small pieces of a black material scattered throughout the debris. He followed a larger chunk in past a foundation wall and upon seeing more of the same material, rushed over the broken concrete with his heart caught in his throat.

"Loz!" He called, knowing his brother was there. He could feel it, and his older brother's reaction to his voice. He knelt down and reached for a battered glove to stroke at sore fingers. "Loz..."

Loz managed a weak wheeze,

"Ya... Yazoo, don't cr--" Interrupted by the dry throat and collapsed lung. Yazoo bit the inside of his cheek and placed his other hand on his brother's chest.

"I'm not crying..." He said, just above a whisper, "Loz... can you move?" He left the fact unspoken that they needed him to, so that he could get out of here.

The older clone shut his eyes and with a painful effort (Loz never liked to show his pain--tried not to), some of the smaller rocks shifted off of his strong frame.

"Yeah... fine." He sounded out of breath from just that though, and Yazoo gripped his hand tighter.

"I--I have someone who..." He paused, thinking about how much he really wanted to trust Reno. The Turk should probably take both of them back to the hospital in his mind, following his protocols. But even that would be bearable. He'd have Loz with him now. "Someone who'll help us." He sounded a little more sure. He looked over his shoulder at the red-headed Turk, standing casually at the corner of the foundation with a cigarette dangling from his lips. Letting him have a moment with his brother... "You can't stay here to heal. You're..."

"Too hurt..." Loz finished, nodding. He knew. "Need..." He paused again, waiting for his breath to come back, "Safe."

Yazoo felt his throat choke up again as he nodded. He cleared it before looking over his shoulder at the red-headed Turk.

"W-would you help me Reno?" He said quietly. Loz looked slightly confused, but closed his eyes and accepted the fact that his brother was safe, alive, and here to help him.

Reno came over, interrupting the quiet moment between the brothers. He knelt down beside the larger of the two, and found himself surprised yet again at the extent of obvious injuries. What did Yazoo expect him to do?

"We need to move him." Yazoo said, as if in answer to Reno's silent query. "We just have to get him out of here." At another of Reno's questioning looks, he went on, "I'll tell you why as soon as we're out of here, I promise." His tone betrayed a touch of the worry that he felt for his brother's condition, too easy for Reno to hear.

"You'd better, because I'm just collecting more and more questions for you..." Reno said under his breath. "Right. It's Loz, right?" He directed his question towards the bigger man, whose slitted eyes opened at the address. He answered with a nod.

"This is probably going to hurt like hell... not that I should be one to tell you that right now. But as Yazoo said, we've gotta move you. So brace yourself." Reno thought he saw a hint of a knowing grin, and an almost chuckle was exhaled with Loz's breath. So the big guy knew about pain too.

With a signal from Yazoo, the two of them lifted Loz into a sitting position, and while Reno held his shoulders up, Yazoo maneuvered his brother's legs to curl under him.

"Loz, we're going to need your help too." Yazoo said softly, coming back to support his brother's arm again. "It's not far to the car, I just need you to push a little bit more, okay?"

Reno was taken aback yet again as the bigger man strained against their grip and was actually pushing himself to standing with very little of his weight on the other two. Yazoo curled Loz's arm over his shoulder and although he looked incredibly small helping the larger man through the rubble, it was evident that he was silently telling him where to step, as on several occasions Loz would stop, grimace then redirect his next step as they made their way to the car.

Reno found that the two brothers didn't need his support as much as he'd thought they would, and went ahead to open the car and helped Loz lay down in the small back seat. Yazoo fussed over him for a brief moment, but the time was running short.

As Reno started up the car once again, he was stopped from putting the car in gear by Yazoo's hand on his arm.

"I--I don't know how..." Yazoo said quietly, hidden behind the fall of his fringe. Reno paused a moment, then smirked.

"You're welcome. Now, tell me where we can go that's safe. I don't want to take you back to the hospital just yet. And you have some explaining to do."

Yazoo nodded, retracting his hand and took a quick look into the back seat where Loz lay, close to unconsciousness again. _Thank you Loz. Rest, you'll wake up safe._

"We have a place in the Forgotten City..." He said, turning back the view of the road ahead. "I think that would be best."

Reno nodded, and the tires crunched over some of the smaller debris as they roared out of Midgar again.


	6. reCounts

Reno was an impatient creature. Considering the circumstances, he was trying to keep his questions in check as Yazoo and he brought Loz into the dark shelter. He was sure that if the situation was reversed, the last thing he'd want would be someone pestering him for answers--especially potentially volatile ones.

So he helped Yazoo's brother to a small (but sturdy) cot in the corner, and watched silently as the younger of the two took inventory of his injuries.

Apparently this had been their 'home' for quite some time. There were tools and mended parts from their weapons and bikes, some preserved and some stale food rations and three cots--all looking like they had been slept in not too long ago. Reno took the entirety of the shelter in very quickly. It wasn't very big to start off with, and Yazoo was moving again, opening a box in the corner that Reno had missed and retrieving a few glowing orbs from inside.

"You have materia here?" Reno couldn't help but ask. Where they had gotten it--and that much could be anyone's guess.

"Loz brought it back with him one day." Yazoo answered, returning to his brother's side. "It will help speed up the process. Just like the intravenous at the--the hospital did for me." His single falter betrayed those still raw emotions about the place. "As soon as Loz is comfortable... we'll talk, alright?" He offered, apparently aware of Reno's disquiet.

Reno nodded, sticking his hands in his pockets and waiting. Yazoo seemed to know what he was doing--and understood about how to treat his brother much more effectively than Reno would have been able to guess. He had had basic field training for first aid, healing materia and emergency response, but if the clone was satisfied to do it, it meant he could just sit back and do what he did oh so well.

Watch.

Yazoo's movements, he noticed, were always efficient. Even with the simplest of tasks, he never expended excess energy. As he treated his brother, the caring relationship between them was more than evident, and motions that to the untrained eye would look expedient to the healing were actually soothing caresses; a hand smoothing across a brow that tensed in subconscious thought; a gentle pressure resisting the movement of a twitch to a tender limb. It was like the brothers thought together; Reno couldn't tell whether one person moved because of the other or with them.

Reno had been so intent on watching the younger brother's actions that he was unsettled when he finally focussed on Loz once more.

The older brother was watching him intently--and those eyes were enough to do anyone in. Too much like the original cast for Reno's comfort. The Turk turned his head to pretend to look around the room again until he felt Loz's gaze leave him.

"Ya-Yazoo... I'll be fine." The tone in his voice sounded almost henpecked, albeit quiet and hoarse. Yazoo smiled down on his brother.

"I know. But as I said, you need to sleep. The materia will help with that... and it wouldn't do to have you shifting around in your sleep." He said as he tucked the thin blanket around Loz's wide shoulders.

Loz made a grunting reply and closed his eyes, not wanting to admit the tiredness he really did feel.

Reno was slightly confused. They'd only said that small exchange the entire time Yazoo had been working on Loz--and yet it seemed like an excerpt from a much longer conversation. He held his tongue, though it was nearly killing him to wait for Yazoo to bring the subject up again.

They moved to the front of the shelter where it was lighter and the chance of disturbing Loz would be less. They were silent together for a moment before Yazoo began.

"Loz isn't quite sure if we should trust you." Yazoo admitted, and Reno knew that telling him this showed him much more trust than the older brother would have liked.

"But I did say I'd explain what's happening." Yazoo bowed his head slightly. "I'm sure you have your theories about us--what we are. Everyone does, and I don't think I'd be able to explain everything about it either--the only person who'd be able to tell you everything about us is dead." He sounded remorseless at this statement. "But I'll tell you how we survived--seeing as how it was your first question..."

He crossed his arms over his chest, a protective gesture and one that made Reno a little more confident that what he was going to hear would be the truth.

"We--the three of us--were created as Sephiroth clones. That you know already, I'm sure. But not in the direct sense that cloning usually means. We weren't copies of him so much as--children." He furrowed his brow, unsure if that was the right explanation, "Our genetic makeup was still related to both his and mother's--but with a few progressions added. Regenerative healing, increased genetic immunities and the like."

Yazoo's features had turned stony--as if he'd turned off inside. He kept the explanation technical and cold. The only way he could talk about without feeling the pain, the betrayal and the loss.

"When we were old enough, our creators commenced their experiments to see if their genetic progressions had worked. It was soon apparent that we could be exposed to a large amount of mako and raw materia without the mutating effects. Or at least, initially.

"It never affected me and Loz very much, but the mutation in Kadaj was... too much, and that's when he was able to start communicating with Mother." He fell silent for a few breaths before continuing, his voice betraying a slight tremble, "I don't think the scientists meant for it to happen--but something they had done had activated Sephiroth's genetic coding so far as to create a clone... within a clone. He was Kadaj, and Kadaj was him." His voice cracked and he swallowed. "But he was my brother. And I loved him...

"He didn't come back. He was supposed to. That's how we were made. To regenerate. To return. But he didn't." It seemed Yazoo was just as mystified by it, and he withdrew even further into his stance.

Reno had been trying to take it all in. Yazoo had given him so much information, so much to think of. Raised in laboratories... with no one except your brother 'experiments'. He shook his head and reached out a hand to Yazoo's arm, offering small comfort. He tried not to think of the monstrosities that Deepground had done in their never ending 'research' and sought to change the subject slightly.

"How do you talk to your brother... I mean, you can talk to him without speaking, can't you?"

Yazoo nodded slowly, the movement shifting his fringe so Reno could see his eyes, and that sadness within.

"We've always been able to. I don't know if they meant for us to be able to. It was strongest between Loz and myself. We could talk with Kadaj... but he had trouble sending thoughts back." Yazoo said, his voice still distant.

At this moment, Reno wished he'd been able to do some research on the lab reports. Not that he really wanted to know the experiments performed--but just how much the scientists knew about them...

"And that's how you found him?" Another nod from the silver haired man.

"We've never been so far apart before... I had no idea that it would work." Loz's voice in the hospital had been faint, but unmistakable. "I don't know if that answers your questions." He ran a hand through his hair, brushing it back from his tired expression for a moment. Reno nodded his hand dropping from the clone's arm.

"For now. I've got this hunch that answers just lead to more questions though."

This earned him a small smile from Yazoo, and Reno was struck by how a genuine smile changed the clone's serious features. He was forced not to dwell on it by Yazoo's excuse to return to his brother.

"Bad dreams..." He explained, before disappearing into the interior again.

Reno took this moment to lean against the wall and light up a cigarette. He had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

Loz awoke feeling comfortable, and the dull throb of his injuries had reduced to a barely noticeable ache. He felt the reassuring presence of his brother close beside him, and as he opened his eyes, he felt Yazoo shift to face him.

His brother had stripped him of his dusty leather jacket--he could see it on the small crate beside the bed, though he still wore his leather pants and gloves. He could hear the creak as he tightened his hands in the thin sheets underneath him.

Yazoo however, was dressed in a simple white shift--and Loz's eyes narrowed at its familiarity. Before he had a chance to voice his concern, his brother beat him to it.

"You slept for a while..." Yazoo said quietly, placing a long-fingered hand on his shoulder. "Don't try to get up, you'll still be stiff." Loz gave him a lighthearted glare for the quiet chiding.

"I've had worse." He said, sliding up from underneath Yazoo's gentle touch. He winced as pain reawoke in his chest, which elicited a hiss through his clenched teeth.

"I told you." Yazoo gave Loz a thin smile, but helped him prop himself up against the wall behind him anyway. "The materia we had to use is going to make you a little sluggish for a while, and perhaps a little hungry..." Just to confirm, Loz's stomach growled loudly. Yazoo smirked. "Would you like something?"

"Hm." Loz answered with a small nod, and he closed his eyes as he felt Yazoo get up to find some of the stores that were still somewhat edible.

As he relaxed against the wall, he let his concentration drift, and a prickle along the back of his neck when he realized that there was another presence in the room.

'That Turk.' He remembered, and opened his eyes to try to locate him. He was crouched beside his brother's kneeling form as he went through their food cache. A growl started low in his throat, and when Yazoo looked over in concern, he disguised it with a hand on his chest and a look towards the closer wall.

Yazoo's hand on his shoulder caused him to turn back to his younger brother. Yazoo was giving him a questioning look, but he refused to explain it, even silently, and he simply accepted the small tray of food that he offered.

The redheaded Turk may have been the reason why Yazoo was here, but he was also responsible in Loz's mind for why his younger brother had been in a hospital. That much was obvious, and Loz was not about to forgive him for it.


	7. reMoving

Rude's cell phone buzzed in his jacket pocket. A quick hand retrieved it and it snapped open and to his ear before it had a chance to ring the second time.

"Rude."

"It's Reno... and before you start goin' on about why I haven't called before this--let's just leave that until I get back. Tseng's probably sent you out already to come find me right?"

Rude smiled at the tone in the redhead's voice, and wondered if the other Turk could hear the GPS locator and the engine in the background.

"Yeah."

"And I'm guessing you're already pretty close. I figure though if we get too many people around here it could get a little more volatile, you know what I mean? Look, just tell Tseng that I will be coming back... another day I figure, and I'll have both--uh, clones with me."

Rude was glad that Reno couldn't see him--the redhead would have been far too pleased with himself for the look of shock that fell across his features.

"Both. You mean--"

"Yeah, that's why I took Yazoo out of the hospital. He said he could 'sense' his brother and all... long story. Again, I'll fill you in once things settle down a little bit. As it is right now, the big guy--Loz--is healing up and doesn't seem to be quite as courteous as Yazoo was."

If anyone could find a Sephiroth clone courteous, it would be Reno.

"Right, well I'll let Tseng know. But I'm not going far away Red."

"I figured. Just give us some space for a bit more. Tseng said he wanted answers, and this is the only way I know right now to try to get them."

Rude nodded into the phone, of course Reno couldn't see it, but he knew the redhead would take his silence for a confirmation anyway.

"Right, I'll call with any new developments, otherwise you might not hear from me for another day or so. Try and have fun on your camp out." Reno laughed.

"Judging by your location... you too." Rude answered with a wry smile.

"Whatever man." Another laugh, "I'm out." The cell phone in Rude's hand clicked and he lowered it from his ear as he pulled his car over and turned off the engine.

He started dialing Tseng's extension--he knew Reno wouldn't make the follow-up phone call to their superior. That's why he'd phoned him. As he waited for an answer, he slid off his seat belt and pushed his chair back from his driving position.

If he was going to be here a while, he'd have to try and get comfortable.

* * *

Loz had fallen back asleep when Reno came back inside, a cigarette fewer and feeling like sleep would come as soon as he had the chance to be horizontal.

That was understandable though, both he and Yazoo had been awake almost all night, and it was now afternoon. Reno looked around the small room for a sign of the other man. He found the light blue hospital robe shirt that Yazoo had been wearing crumpled in the corner of the room, but no other sign.

This meant he couldn't go to sleep yet...

He went back outside, wondering how Yazoo had been able to sneak past him--and as he stepped out, he saw the clone and chose to wonder about his wily ways later. The silver haired man was kneeling on the stone cluttered shore of the dark stream that ran through the forest. In a few hours, the ethereal glow from the trees would be more noticeable, but as it was, they reflected strangely in the water and played in beams across the young man's face; his shoulders; his bare chest.

Reno shifted and cleared his throat, but the clone didn't seem to notice. Instead he dipped a finger in the water and pressed it thoughtfully to his lips.

"What are you doing?"

The clone didn't start, but let his hand trail back to the water.

"Seeing if it still tastes the way he made it." He shook his head. "It doesn't." He turned his head to look over his shoulder at the redhead. "Is your partner still coming to find you?"

Ah, so he'd overheard.

"No. Not for a couple of days at least."

"But you still plan on bringing both Loz and myself back to Shinra."

Damn, he'd overheard that too.

"Only when you're ready. We can't stay out here forever."

Yazoo sighed, standing from his crouch and trying to shake the water from his hand before wiping it dry on the light blue hospital pants.

"I know. I don't know if Loz... will be okay with that."

Reno moved closer to the other man, trying to ignore the way Yazoo's shoulders flexed as he drew his arms around himself.

"I'm going to need your help there. You're obviously very... close with your brother. I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you don't end up back in the hospital--but he needs to be willing to cooperate. With you. And me."

Yazoo snuck a glance over at the redhead, an eyebrow raised as if in question that he himself was cooperating with the Turk. He didn't voice it however.

"If he's with me... We'll come."

Inside, Reno felt a huge weight lift off of him. He'd been worried about how he'd bring the clones back. Yazoo was turning out to be very helpful.

" He won't like it. But he doesn't have anywhere else to go... neither do I." Yazoo paused. "Why am I trusting you?" It sounded rhetorical, but Reno decided to answer anyway.

"Because you want to. You want to think that everything is going to be alright eventually."

"And trusting you is going to make everything okay?" The small smile that accompanied his statement made Reno celebrate internally again.

"Of course, yo." Reno threw him a grin and a thumbs-up. "Or at least better than it could be. I'm looking out for your best interests." That earned him a chuckle too. He was getting good at this clone-of-Sephiroth-amusement thing.

"But why?" It was a question that Yazoo had wanted to ask for a while. This was going above and beyond regular Turk-ish customer service.

Reno shrugged.

"I guess it's just cause you're so pretty princess." Reno smirked and walked away from a shocked Yazoo with a laugh.

He couldn't believe he'd just gotten away with that...

* * *

Loz felt the familiar weight slide into the cot next to him. He shifted over to let Yazoo have a little more of the edge.

"You're tired too?" He mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Mm. Haven't slept yet. Only unconscious." Yazoo said, a small laugh into his brother's broad shoulders.

"That's not fair Yazoo. I worry about you."

"And now I'm here, and so are you. I've never been so happy to hear your voice in my head brother..."

Loz nodded his agreement, pulling Yazoo's slim arms around his waist. He'd gotten rid of the hospital garment. That made him happier.

"You're not thinking to me right now. Is it because of Reno?" Yazoo asked, his voice quiet in Loz's ear. He knew his brother all too well. Loz released a sigh.

"He fought us... to try to stop us."

"But we're not looking for Mother anymore Loz. He's got no reason to--"

"But you don't have to like him Yazoo."

The younger brother paused, resting his forehead in between Loz's shoulder blades.

"He's trying to help us Loz. Trying to keep them from hurting us any more than they have."

"And what's in it for him? Why do you think he's doing it? For friendship?"

Yazoo withdrew his arms from around Loz's waist and sat up to look down on his brother.

"And why not?"

"You trust people too easily brother." Loz said, turning his face into the pillow. "If you plan on going with him, I'll go with you. You know that. But I don't trust him, and I won't."

After a few moments of silence that signaled the conversation over, Yazoo laid back down, staring at the uneven ceiling.

What Loz had said... it reminded him far too much of when they had been traveling with Kadaj towards Midgar to find Mother. He'd been given the task by their younger brother to find shelter for the night. He'd preferred to do so peaceably, as it meant they were usually able to stay in an inn with a real bed instead of camping next to their motorbikes.

He'd found a suitable place (or so he'd thought) and was about to purchase a room with their limited gil when a stranger had approached him with a better offer of a room.

He'd thanked the man and had followed him, trying to appear harmless--even as the man led the way into a dark alleyway.

He'd asked where they were going before the meaty-fisted man had decided that it was his chance to take advantage of the slim boy-like character and had called out the other thugs from behind a dumpster.

No match of course, but Kadaj had yelled at him afterwards, telling him he'd 'failed Mother' for not finding a place. They'd have to sleep in the nearby forest instead.

Loz had looked at him then, a worried look, and had drew him close in a hug.

"You're not hurt right Yazoo?"

"Of course not. There was only four of them..."

"Don't do it again."

An order. From Loz.

And then he hadn't thought to him all day, like he was disappointed in him. It had distressed Yazoo at the time. Loz seldom got angry at Yazoo, and it was never for long, but he always felt guilty when he did. Like he'd done something horribly wrong.

Yazoo turned over, his back against his brother's.

Loz wasn't thinking anything to him now either, and although his familiar warmth and breathing comforted him, Yazoo didn't feel so tired or relaxed anymore.


	8. reLiance

Reno awoke with a stiff neck and a headache. No, he probably shouldn't have fallen asleep sitting up--the chair had been even less comfortable when awake--but he had felt the need to distance himself from the clones. The older one didn't like him much, that much he was certain.

He watched the rise and fall of the blankets on the small cot opposite him, indicating the regular breathing of the other two men. In their sleep, they had shifted again--Yazoo being held protectively from behind by his larger brother. Reno felt a twinge of guilt for watching them. It felt private, and yet here he was--a voyeur in a sense.

He raised a hand to rub at the protesting muscles in his neck, and heard a soft crack when he twisted his head to the side.

He tried not to think of how he'd get the two to leave with him this morning.

He checked his watch, and frankly, was a little disappointed in himself. 7:00 am was not a time to which Reno was accustomed to waking up on his own. He stood up, stretching his arms as he did so, and after remembering the lack of food (and coffee) that Yazoo and he had found yesterday, decided to start the morning off with a kick of nicotine instead.

He threw his jacket over his shoulder as he lit up the end of his cigarette. There were only three more after this one--it better not be a stressful morning.

His cell vibrated in his pants pocket, causing him to jump and drop his jacket. He retrieved the phone, and balancing it on the crook of his shoulder, proceeded to try and bang off the accumulated dust.

"What?" He answered ill-temperedly--cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth. Who the hell would call him this early and not have it be bad news?

"I'm glad to find you awake Reno." Tseng's voice. Shit. "Rude has been in contact with me, I assume you do have an exit strategy for today?"

"Of course boss..." This was trivial. Tseng wouldn't call him up just to ask this. He waited for the Wutanese man to get to the point.

"Good. I've been reassuring the President for you. He has decidedly less faith in your procedural operations than I do."

Reno smirked around the death-stick, but let his boss continue.

"Speaking of which..." Tseng paused, "There has been a bit of an outcry at Shinra Corp. due to the rediscovery of the clones."

Whatever that meant, it wasn't good news.

"Rufus has been quite pressed to move to action. There has been some debate on what should be done with them when they've been recovered. Of course, I won't speak of our possible courses of action over the phone. You will see me when you return with the clones..." Reno detected a slight waver of uncertainty in Tseng's tone. He cleared his throat.

"Well boss, you know I can just keep them out here if you think it would be better 'til the heat dies down." Reno tested the waters carefully. He had an idea of what 'options' may be available. It wasn't good.

"That, unfortunately is not an alternative. " Reno thought he heard someone else talking behind Tseng--there were others in the room. That was unusual due to Tseng's status within the corporation. Normally, he wouldn't have worried about it, but the tone of his boss' voice told otherwise. They were being listened to.

"Right, well, I'm not quite sure when we're gonna make our move... I still have some convincing to do." Tseng's next statement sounded relieved, as if he was thankful that Reno had picked up on the cautious warning.

"Whenever you are able to give us a time of arrival for you and our 'guests', you're to check in."

"'Course yo." Reno heard the phone click--twice--before hanging up.

If the President was being pressured to move on the situation, then it meant someone much higher up than Tseng was pushing the buttons. After he'd made his report with his boss, he'd gotten the feeling that Tseng, although curious about the clones, had never wanted anything bad to happen. Judging by the current situation though, it seemed like it was very likely to.

Reno kept his phone in his hand, his fingers absentmindedly dialing his partner's cell. He'd find out what Rude had been told--try and figure out what they could do without breaking _every_ rule of the Turks. He felt he couldn't take Yazoo and Loz back now. Not with the knowledge that something horrible was bound to happen again. He'd promised Yazoo that, at least.

* * *

The eerie glow hardened the features of the two doctors as the doors hissed open. They had received their entry codes this morning--the first step in realizing the opportunity of further study. They knew all about this particular lab--they'd served out their first years of internship under Professor Hojo. Seeing it again--empty--was both sinister and thrilling.

The two of them could get much of the preliminary study done before having to bring in (and train) a new team. They wanted to be sure, as well.

Dr. Viting shrugged his outer jacket off, trading it for a sterile white lab coat from the hook beside the door.

"This place has been empty for so long..." Hemar Jonas flicked the light switches, replacing the glow of mako with a bright fluorescent atmosphere. "And yet they still have everything set up." He wandered over to a large stasis tank. "They just left it all here?"

"Well everything was shut down under the protective codes of Deepground. Why take anymore precaution than that?" Otto came over and ran a hand over the smooth, cool surface of the tank. He smiled. "It makes our job easier. We don't have to set it up." He pulled his work satchel over, removing the few samples they had been able to recover from the one specimen before he'd gone missing.

Not missing. They knew where he was. He'd be coming back, and the tests would continue. No research lost.

"Dr. Hojo had the latest technology of the time--some things our own lab still hasn't caught up with, even over the past decade." Hemar strolled over to a large bank of computers--dna decoders. The printouts were missing of course--once the project had been deemed unnecessary, much of the data was declassified and then subsequently destroyed. But it wouldn't take long to recover. Not with a sample of the result.

Dr. Viting handed him one of the small test-tubes, one of the precious few at the moment, but worth the risk of the computers working.

They came to life with an electric hum and the displays lit up for the first time in years.

/startcode1001genelifeon/

/rundatamap

/rundatabasecode8810adv.

/setgo

/modifyerkeydmap460

/setgo

/samplesearch

...

...

/none/

/sampleset

/ready...

With a look between them, the flashing display for sample was soon occupied with the small test-tube. Retracted within the machine and the electric hum grew to fill the anxious silence.

/sampleruntestgen660

...

...

/recognition440projadvent.002

/test002.advnext setgo

/datafound

/ view?

"Project advent..." Otto breathed.

"Let's see what we're up against." Dr. Jonas leaned in and typed in the code for the database, the screen filled with small green lettering--genetic cloning; regeneration; spliced-genetic coding; too many pages to count.

They were going to be here a while.

The two doctors pulled up a stool each and the sound of printouts, files and the murmur of excitement made it seem like the abandoned lab had almost returned to it's prior glory.

* * *

Yazoo awoke feeling much better than he had when he'd finally fallen asleep. It took him a moment to realize why.

Loz's arm had pulled him tight to his brother's chest and he could feel the warm exhalations on the back of his neck. That and the soft murmur of Loz's dream (no nightmares, thank Shiva) filled his head with their proximity. He ran his hand across his brother's strong arm, feeling reassured and loved.

He brother stirred at the touch, but didn't wake up, instead felt Yazoo's need to get out of bed and shifted over to the other side of the cot again. The younger brother swung his legs over the side of the cot, casting one more relaxed smile at his sleeping sibling before getting up to go about his morning necessities.

He frowned at the sharp crumple of the hospital pants he still wore. He'd have to see if he could find anything else in the shelter--he'd spent enough time being reminded of sterile environments.

Down to the water to wash the last of his sleep away, and he was almost complete when he realized he was being watched. He stood and looked around, finding the source of the stare almost instantly.

"Do you never just say hello?" The silver-haired man glared slightly, before returning to his cleansing.

"I figure you know I'm here anyway, so what's the point?" Reno scratched at his wrist--a nervous habit cured by nicotine, but he had to keep his last cigarettes for emergencies only now. Yazoo shrugged, a fluid moment that blended with the water that he smoothed across his skin.

Reno lifted an eyebrow, shifting just enough to get a better view of Yazoo's expression as his wet hands slid across his arms. Totally innocently, of course...

"There's been a change of plans." Reno stated, after a moment more of indulgence. In this light (any light) Yazoo had a beautiful expanse of pale white skin... Which glistened when Yazoo turned to him, a hint of confusion on his features.

"What's wrong?"

"There's... something wrong. I got a call this morning from my boss." He held up his phone to illustrate, "I think the agency's being watched. He spoke of some 'pressure' towards the situation with you and your brother. I can't take you back there... not until he can tell me what's going on." His expression had turned dark. He didn't like this at all--it wasn't the first time that he'd 'disobeyed' orders from Tseng. He knew that his superior meant for him to, but not knowing whom it was that the Turks were up against worried him. "Rude is coming. Just Rude... but I had to call him, and I figured the two of us at least stood a chance against any misconduct inquiry. He knows how to make the paperwork speak for him."

Yazoo bit his lip, worrying the flesh between his teeth as he thought.

"You think... they're going to do more tests, don't you." Yazoo asked, and all he needed to see was the continual darkening of Reno's expression for his answer. "So what exactly are you proposing Reno?"

"Well, we have to get out of here at least. The agency knows this location--due to Rude's reports. To tell you the truth..." He ran a hand through his unkempt hair, "I have no idea what we're going to do."

Yazoo stood and crossed the distance between them reaching a still wet hand out to calm the nervous energy of Reno's fingers. The redhead was surprised by the simple gesture, but let the clone hold his hand--watching Yazoo watch him.

"You weren't lying were you?"

"About...?" It caught Reno a little off guard.

"When you said you wouldn't let them hurt me." The clone's eyes were unsettling--especially this close. Reno curled his fingers around Yazoo's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I wasn't lying." His mouthed twitched upwards. "You were worried though, weren't you?"

"I have a bad habit of being taken in by people." Yazoo said resentfully.

"What? I wouldn't have thought you would have a chance to get to know anyone enough _to be_ taken in." Reno laughed, but with a sharp look from the clone, "I'm joking yo...

"Hey, if you're worried that since we had to fight before--trust me, if anything, it convinced me to try to find a way not to have to again." This earned him a small smile from Yazoo--he wanted to believe that, at least, "Besides, if it means anything to you, I like you a lot better when you're not kicking my ass, thank you very much."

There, that grin said that he believed. Yazoo unthreaded his fingers from Reno's, surprising the Turk yet again by simply running them along the matching red marks beneath his eyes.

"Thank you." Then the clone dropped his gaze, and turned back towards the shelter. "I'll go wake Loz up, we'll be ready when Rude gets here."

He left to go back inside, and left Reno tracing his own fingers over where the fleeting touch had been--wondering why it felt so different when the clone did it.


	9. reLocation

Rufus Shinra wanted to glare at the man pacing infront of his desk, inform him in plain terms that he had no right to be there, and order his swift (and public) execution if he insisted on remaining.

He wanted to.

He could not, however, do anything more than glare.

The man removed his glasses, tucking the end of them at the corner of his mouth in a simulated expression of reflection.

"I think you'll agree President, that a second time 'losing' the specimens is most unusual. Especially since your company would gain so much by the swift reclamation of such--" He paused, "Scientific miscalculations."

"Admiral Zenith," Rufus started slowly, choosing his words very carefully, "I do not disagree with the statement that it is most unfortunate, and I can assure you that everything is being done to assure their safe return." Breath, "But to undermine the authority I hold under my own company--especially for any past 'grievances' that it may have been responsible for is also most unusual, as you so put."

"I deemed it necessary Rufus." Admiral Zenith chose to ignore the President's slight twitch at the use of his first name and continued, "Since the fall of your company's popularity and the dissolution of the SOLDIER forces, the People's Militia has grown subsequently in favour and strength. Such an issue as this, as I do believe it threatens our most basic concerns of defense, therefor should directly involve our supervision. We wouldn't want another METEOR on our hands now would we President?"

Rufus ground his teeth, a polite look still locked on his features.

"No indeed Admiral." He drummed his fingers on his desktop, impatient for the other man to leave. "The company has shown no indication that such another circumstance would arise--"

"And it did not a decade ago either Rufus." The Admiral interrupted with a steely glare. "Consider this matter out of your hands. When the specimens are recovered, they will be placed under the Militia's surveillance in the Deepground facility. Any negligence on your part President, will result in your dismissal and the detention of any parties involved."

Rufus did not shy away from the glare, and pressed with his own poker-straight glare until the Admiral shifted his weight.

"I would never dream of disobeying a direct command Admiral. But I assure you, my company will look out for itself, as it has been doing for the past decade. It is true we have much to atone for, and I will fight your directives to the last--in the most peaceable ways I can conjure. Now if you would Admiral, with all respect, leave." He gestured towards the door of his office.

Admiral Zenith huffed as he repositioned his glasses on his nose and untucked his hat from beneath his arm.

"You may find the People's Militia not quite as pliant as your usual victims Rufus Shinra. I have the ability to have my mandates followed. If you wish to, you will find out that even 'peaceable' methods are dealt with in the same manner as militant actions. My men are here to stay, as I'm sure you would try to keep details of the reclamation from us--you yourself are under surveillance, do not forget President."

"The door, Admiral. As you have stated, your men are here to stay, but as far as I know, no stations have been put in this particular office."

Admiral Zenith smiled; a thin, cruel smile that showed he'd won this game.

"I will give your space Rufus. For now. Stations can always be issued where I see fit. Good day."

Rufus found himself alone, and he ran his hands through his blonde locks. He wished he could see anything other than his world crashing down around him once more.

* * *

Rude pulled up to the lakeside, the stillness that resulted when his engine cut off was a little bit eerie. Reno had called him in--they were going against orders again. Rude hated doing this, but the long drive had been good for one thing; it had given him to chance to think of loopholes for their actions. He hadn't been in touch with Tseng directly since he'd gotten the call from Reno--it would be too volatile if the agency was indeed under surveillance, but he had sent a coded message to Tseng's private number. If the situation changed, his superior knew to let him know they could indeed come back.

He got out, readjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose, and looked around for signs of his partner.

It didn't take him long to spot the red hair emerging from a makeshift shelter.

"Rude! You found the place then eh?" Reno called as he approached. Rude saw it unfit to answer such a statement. He'd followed the GPS positioning. Of course he'd found it. "As soon as we get going, we'll set the scramble up so no one else will." Rude nodded at Reno's suggestion.

Two silvered heads appeared from the shelter next--close together as if in intimate conversation. The bigger of the two--Loz, Reno had told him--looked up at him appearing apprehensive. The other, Yazoo, followed his gaze and cast a comforting look to his brother.

"Reno said you'd be coming." Yazoo said, breaking the awkward silence first. Loz looked like he could easily pick up where he and Rude had left off in the plaza the last time they'd encountered one another, but was held in check by the hand of his slighter brother. "So you must be Rude."

Reno nearly chuckled. Every time he introduced his partner... He disguised the half-laugh with a hand over his mouth. Rude shot Reno a glare over his glasses.

"The last time we met, we didn't have a formal introduction." He nodded towards the two men. "Yazoo and Loz. Nice to meet you."

"Again." Reno said with a smirk. The clones' postures relaxed minutely, and they moved closer, towards the two cars. "We've been discussing our exit strategy. We decided it would be best to make use of both vehicles--especially if we are intercepted." Reno and the clones had discussed it--well, he and Yazoo mostly. Loz had looked concerned with his brother's involvement, but had offered up the suggestion that they travel separately. Communication would be made easily between the two, and accommodations could be made in this way. "You'll be taking Yazoo first Rude--Loz has agreed to ride with me for the first 'leg or so'," Reno paused, "No calls between us, in case the networks are being tapped... Yazoo will let you know where we're going to meet up tonight."

Rude looked skeptical, but didn't voice his concerns.

Reno, on the other hand, was slightly sorry as the smaller silver-haired man moved towards Rude's car--they'd both decided it was for the best seeing as how Loz didn't want to ride with a complete stranger. He had wanted to ask the man a few more things--some particular to his reports, and some for the incessant curiousity he felt around him. Like if he'd mind if he felt the texture of his hair...

Maybe on the next leg.

The sound of Loz shutting the passenger door of his car brought the redhead back around, and he nodded to his partner.

"We better get out of here as soon as we can. There's no telling how quickly they caught on to your last transmission Rude." In a synchronization that looked as if it required practice, the two retrieved their cell phones from their pockets, and tapped in their personal scrambling codes. They would do the same to their car monitors when they got in as well. They double checked over each other's shoulder and departed for their vehicles. Reno shouted over the roof of his car and the engine of Rude's,

"Till the 'other side' yo!"

The two cars parted, driving apart as soon as the road allowed them to. Yazoo and Loz, though parted, both shared the concerned expression of concentration as they kept in contact with one another.

Rude relaxed his grip on the steering wheel as they exited the forest--he'd never tell anyone but that place set him on edge. Creepy.

"So where are we going." A simple statement, one that drew Yazoo out of his concentration.

"Loz says Reno's going to start us off towards Junon. We'll drive for a few hours at least with the scramblers set up." He paused, as if Rude had interrupted a current phone call, "We'll meet up in one of the suburb towns."

Rude was intrigued, and though he would not express it the same way as Reno, Yazoo managed to pick up on the other man's confusion.

"Reno was wondering about it too." He looked forward, watching the road disappear underneath them--feeling odd that he couldn't feel the rush of air as they drove, "My brother and I have a sort of thought-connection. Brought on by early mako exposure, we believe." It was the short answer, yes, but Rude looked to be the kind of man who appreciated the short answers.

"That's pretty handy."

Yazoo found himself to be quite amused by this big dark man. The silence was the type that was comfortable in knowing that the other person didn't feel the need to talk, and it allowed Yazoo to drift in and out of conversations with his brother. Reno, it appeared was talking quite a bit, and Yazoo was able to catch Loz's replies--though few they were--and follow what was being said.

_You're awfully nosy Yazoo... listening in like this._ Loz chided kindly.

_I'm just making sure you're getting along brother._ Yazoo couldn't help but express his worry through his thoughts. He'd never mastered the skill to block Loz out like his brother had. It took Loz a moment before he answered.

_I'm sorry._

_What? W-what for?_

_Telling you you trust people too easily. It's not a fault. It's a merit. Something I was never good at I suppose. I'm not angry at you for bringing Reno here... It was unexpected, because we were always able to manage on our own..._

Yazoo swallowed hard, trying not to appear choked up infront of Rude. Loz continued,

_If it had been me... to wake up first, to be found... Things would have been different. And I've been thinking. I don't think they would have been so good..._

_Oh Loz..._

_Yazoo, don't cry._

This caused Yazoo to laugh shortly, followed by a 'hmm' to try and hide it from Rude's scrutiny.

_So is this your way of saying that you like him now?_ Yazoo asked, his thoughts teasing.

_I wouldn't go so far. I'll let you do the trusting--you seem to be better at it than I am. But I'll stand him._

Yazoo sighed. The first thing he'd do when they met up that evening was hug Loz. Given time, his brother would tend to do the right thing. It may take him longer to reason it for himself--but his loyalty was overwhelming in its nature.

_Thank you brother._

* * *

They were able to meet up with little trouble--the communications were flawless. Since the brothers could stay in constant contact with one another, even their arrival times were only five minutes apart.

The two black cars parked side by side in the seedy inn's lot, and the two brothers waited with Rude while Reno procured them rooms for the night. Yazoo was sleepily resting his head on his brother's shoulder, thinking kind thoughts to him--he was happy that Reno and he had found common ground with one another. Rude stood stoically, which only made the contrast between the two Turks even more evident as Reno came back out--untidy and slouching to hand them keys to their rooms.

"We have two rooms." He jangled his own key ring, eyebrow raised at his partner. "It's not that we don't trust you guys..." Yazoo picked up his train of thought.

"You expect us to sleep separately?" He cast a worried look over at his brother. Loz's expression darkened.

"Where would we go, that you fear to even leave us alone?"

"It's not that Loz." Reno rolled his eyes. "You were the one to suggest our traveling arrangements--the rooms are on separate ends of the inn, it's the same theory."

"Why even lodge at the same inn then?" Loz huffed, crossing his bulky arms over his chest.

"Backup." Rude interjected. Reno smirked at his partner's simple, and very true statement.

"If we get in trouble, you're able to call your brother a hell of a lot quicker than we'd be able to on our intercoms... So in a way, you're covering our asses, not the other way around." The redhead explained further. Loz grunted an answer, seemingly satisfied.

"So you're with me this time." Rude said to the larger clone. "We'll be leaving first in the morning. And I'm sure you've had enough of Reno's talking for one day." This caused Loz to almost laugh. More of an accomplishment than Reno had achieved in the past hours of driving.

"So Yazoo will be going with Reno tonight?" Loz shot a look towards his brother--perhaps as a warning. Yazoo rolled his eyes at the caution.

_Loz, I'll be fine. Remember, I'm the one who got him to help us in the first place..._

Loz calmed for a moment, releasing a sigh.

"If there is any trouble that we can't handle--what are we going to do?" He asked instead.

"Well, obviously the remaining partners would have to relocate to a safer position... until another 'recovery' can be made." Reno was assuming the worst at Shinra, and wasn't going to take any chances of having both clones captured.

Loz seemed to agree with this, as he turned to Rude--and somehow they both communicated the necessity of going.

_Goodnight Yazoo. Be careful._

Yazoo followed 'his' Turk, choosing to ignore the last part of his brother's thought and wished him goodnight in kind.

The rooms were small--two single beds, a coffee machine (a must for the redheaded Turk), and a TV.

Yazoo sat down on the bed that Reno _hadn't_ thrown his jacket down on and watched the redhead quickly search the room. Standard procedure, he assumed. He leaned back on his elbows, reclining catlike as he watched. The Turk was very interesting. Yazoo couldn't help but be intrigued by the way he talked, moved, cared. It was almost startling how much he was fascinated by him.

Loz was sure to make fun of him for it--he was glad his brother wasn't sharing thoughts right now--he wondered how long he could keep it from him.

"What?" Reno asked, breaking Yazoo's introspective moment. The Turk had finished his perusal of the room and lounged back on his bed. He'd felt Yazoo's scrutiny of him as he moved, and he was pleased the other man watched him too. It gave him an excuse to justify watching the clone so much.

Yazoo was a little embarrassed to have been caught staring.

"I am wondering." Yazoo dropped his eyes to trace the tacky pattern on the coverlet of his bed, "Why you are so different than when we first encountered each other." Reno raised an eyebrow, considering it before he answered.

"Probably because you're not trying to kill me. My winning personality shines through." He waggled his eyebrows before chuckling a little. "Well, since the room is clean--in a sense--I'm going for a shower. You can watch TV... or fall asleep. Whatever you want."

"Except leave." Yazoo said, and when Reno looked back, a little worried, he cracked a grin. Reno swung himself up off his bed and headed to the small bathroom.

"A joke. Great, now I've got to deal with Jenova-jokes. They don't pay me enough."

Yazoo giggled--a reassuring sound as Reno closed the bathroom door. He decided, as he turned the hot water on, that he was working miracles. A 'Clone-Whisperer'. Yeah, he liked that.


	10. reSpect

_A/N-Thank you all for being patient for this chapter. My life has been a big rubber-band-ball of crazy lately, and I had to put something off for my own sanity. I will be writing more often in the near future, so stay tuned! (And keep reading )_

Reno didn't take a long shower on purpose, but when he came back into the main room with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Yazoo had curled up on top of his bed and was sleeping lightly.

Dammit, he'd wanted to get back at the clone for distracting him with _his_ bare chest...

He stood next to Yazoo's bed, arms crossed. He hadn't changed to sleep--or gone under the covers. He leaned down and prodded Yazoo's shoulder gently.

"Hey, you can't sleep like that..." He said quietly. Yazoo shifted, but didn't wake up. "Hey, Yazoo, wake up." Yazoo opened one eye a crack to glare tiredly at the redhead.

"I thought... you told me I could go to sleep." Half-mumbled into the pillow, it didn't quite sound that intelligible. For a born-and-bred killing machine, Yazoo was doing a very good job at being cute and sleepy.

"You've still got your boots on." Reno chuckled. When Yazoo merely 'hmm'ed into the pillow, the Turk sighed and moved down to Yazoo's feet.

The clone started a little as Reno unzipped his boot and slid it off his foot. He looked up over his shoulder, but didn't get up from his horizontal position. At that moment, he realized that Reno was mostly naked...

A blush bloomed on the clone's cheeks.

"I've slept like this before, it's not big deal." He said, turning his face away from Reno to hide the colour.

"Well, there's no reason to." Reno slid the other boot off, trying hard not to focus too long on Yazoo's bare feet. "We don't have much with us, and even if we had to leave in a hurry--we only have to grab a bag each. You might as well be comfortable." That, and Reno was enjoying undressing Yazoo (even if it was only his boots at the moment), and he was sure that the clone was too. He thought he'd seen a blush of excitement there.

"I--I am..." Yazoo looked back up at Reno, a brief pause when their eyes met, "Comfortable."

Lying there, sprawled on the bed Yazoo truly did look tempting. The clone had found some extra clothes in the shelter--leather was always a _very_ good choice. Much better than hospital gowns, for sure. Reno swallowed hard, but the moment only lasted just that--a moment--between them. He cleared his throat.

"Well, at least crawl under the blankets. These inns always get colder at night..." He ran his hand through his shower-damp hair, and turned towards his own bed to find his bag.

Yazoo sat for a moment, his toes curling around a ridge in the covers, then pulled them back to slide in between the sheets.

The Turk was getting to him. He closed his eyes and murmured a goodnight. He could feel even as soon as Reno clicked the lights off that sleep would be hard to find again.

* * *

"Miss. Finden said I'd still find you here." Admiral Zenith walked through the narrow door of the lab, removing his hat and tucking it under the crisply starched arm of his uniform. "It's a little late, isn't it gentlemen?"

Doctors Viting and Jonas both started from their workstations, but seemed to relax when they realized who it was.

"Ah Admiral, we were actually just discussing when we thought you'd come and visit us." Dr. Viting offered a hand to the commanding officer, who shook it with a broad grin.

"I have to make sure that my backing on the project was not in vain." A couple of lab assistants came from the back rooms carrying a couple of large trays. They expertly threaded their way past the conversation without spilling a drop. The Admiral watched them, his interest showing. "Have you made any new discoveries?"

"Well," Dr. Viting looked over at his colleague--they'd discussed this matter too, "There is very little we can do more with the samples we have recovered already. We are going to need a new set of results soon to further our investigation of the new genetics. However, with the time we have had, we've delved further into the speculative records in the database. What this lab was planning for the specimens--and what they extrapolated from their own results. It seems that in lower levels even, there may be more research that we currently do not have access to..."

"You want to be granted security access to the lower levels?" Admiral Zenith cut the doctor off before he could truly get to his point. Dr. Viting inclined his head, admitting that, though blunt, the Admiral had caught on.

"We believe Admiral," Dr. Jonas added, "That there may be samples from prior to the specimen's escape. As well as the original genetics--Jenova cells, that is."

Admiral Zenith tapped his lower lip in thought.

"And what do you hope to achieve with this?"

The two doctors exchanged glances.

"With what we've recovered already, Admiral," Dr. Viting said slowly. This was a controversial idea even within the reassuring safety of the lab, "And what we are lead ot believe may still be within Deepground, we are confident we could duplicate Professor Hojo's experiments."

The Admiral took a moment to realize what the Doctor was saying.

"You mean--you think you can create another Sephiroth clone?"

"If the lower levels contain what we think they do, yes Admiral we can."

"Well then Gentlemen." Admiral Zenith straightened, a look of determination in his eyes. "Go home and sleep--tomorrow you'll have clearance."

The Doctors were obviously trying not the grin too widely, shook the Admiral's hand in thanks before going to wrap up the last of their volatile experiments for overnight.

The Admiral watched for a moment before returning to the lab's door, a slight grin of his own on his lips. General Sephiroth had been the 'Perfect Soldier', but with one flaw. A conscience. That was what had driven him mad when he'd found out...

There would be precautions taken this time. And when one was created, more could follow.

An army of Perfect Soldiers.

The long lift ride gave the Admiral ample time to think of his future, bright and bloody.

* * *

Tseng was tired.

A grueling day at the corporation's headquarters had left him feeling bitter and unfulfilled. His small, yet tidy quarters were quite welcoming at this point.

He knew it wouldn't be long before he would be under investigation too--he knew that he'd given Reno enough clues to lay low for a while. Shinra Corp. did not need another research project. He knew that. The President knew that.

The People's Militia thought otherwise.

Tseng had been able to placate Rufus throughout the day. He trusted Reno probably more than he should (Rufus had said so), but the redheaded Turk had never let him down. The President had ordered the 'observation only' for the clone mere minutes before the takeover had been announced. Tseng had been pleased with the show of empathy, and had been grateful that they would be trying to understand their 'enemies' instead of blindly rushing forward with an attack.

Like the former President had.

Tseng loosened the tie around his collar, sitting down on his comfortable (white) sofa for a moment of uninterrupted relaxation.

But then Admiral Zenith had come in--with the board's endorsement, and had upset everything. Tseng had barely had enough time on an unmonitored line to call Reno. To call off his return.

The paperwork would start piling up. Observation reports on staff, misdemeanors, dismissals, investigations...

However, it was all explained as being in 'the company's best interest'. Tseng had to laugh at that a little.

The 'company's best interest' had changed over the last decade. All he was hearing about was METEOR and its effects. Little was said about the steps that had been taken by Shinra Corp. to rectify the outcome. More talk about how the People's Militia would be the one to prevent Shinra from performing such deeds again.

And yet, it seemed that they were well on their way to another calamity themselves.

They had reopened Deepground. Other than the 'skeleton staff' that Shinra had deployed to keep security tight on the volatile labs, the underground laboratories had been sealed off and deserted since Rufus had taken acquisition of the company. That had been one of the People's Militia's first moves. Re-staff the facility (headed by the two scientists who had filed the request for more tests none the less), and continue research on Jenova cells.

It was as if nothing had changed.

Tseng needed a drink. He padded his way to the small kitchen and poured a rather large glass of bourbon.

The President wouldn't stand for it if he didn't have to. He'd visited him right before he'd left for home--trying to reassure Rufus that the Militia would lose interest. Especially if the clones weren't found. He'd just have to trust him; Reno and Rude; and the public... They couldn't let something like METEOR happen again.

Rufus had just sat there, remaining distant, fingers steepled and hair mussed from nervous fingers constantly running through it.

"I worry not only for the company Tseng. I worry for the world." He had told his chief of staff. "She may not want to save us again."

The words had struck Tseng (though he didn't show it), and he finally realized the pressure Rufus felt. The obligation to repay the planet in kind.

Save her people--for saving her people from him.

Tseng had said goodnight, leaving a tired looking President to brood in an empty, dark office.

Another mouthful of bourbon started to burn the disquiet away--enough to think about sleep, at least. He set the glass on the counter, feeling his feet drag as he headed towards his bedroom.

Tseng could only hope that he and Rufus would come out of this sane. And alive.

* * *

_Yazoo.._

Yazoo jolted out of sleep to the voice in his head. Loz? No... his brother was sleeping soundly in the other room, dreaming of forests and motorcycles. Yazoo blinked his eyes wearily, bring a hand up to rub at them before looking over to the clock display.

It was too early to be awake... He shut his eyes and rolled over, wondering what had stirred him from sleep. Then, again;

_Yazoo, you pretty boy. Don't try to lie and pretend you are sleeping._

Yazoo's heart beat faster in his chest and he sat straight up. His breath caught in his throat, and he had to force himself to think.

_...Who are you? _The skin on the back of his neck was prickling and sending shivers down his spine. His pulse pounded in his ears. He did **not** like this voice. Everything in his body said so.

_Oh you silly child. You know who I am._

Yazoo sought desperately in his sleep-fogged brain for an answer. Who was this voice? Then his blood ran cold. Fear. An emotion Yazoo did not often feel.

_M-m-mother_


	11. rePlica

_AN- Hey, I want to thank all of those amazingly patient people who waited around (and reviewed) for this update. I'm going to try to get this story done before I go on my trip to Europe... please, continue to be as awesome as you have and I hope you enjoy this chapter. A little fun fluff before the real angst begins. Enjoy it while it lasts _

_Kiki_

* * *

Reno's nightstick was out from underneath his pillow the second he'd felt a shift of weight on the side of his bed. The blanket pooled around his middle as he sat up straight to wield it against the nighttime intruder.

"Yazoo!" Reno huffed and cursed under his breath as his grip on the nightstick relaxed. "What the hell?" The clone tucked his feet underneath him neatly as he sat beside Reno's pillow.

"I--I can't sleep." He said. It was true enough, but not why he felt the need for another human's contact. "Do you think I could..." He paused, and Reno managed to catch the meaning of his question well enough. The Turk raised his eyebrow.

"You want to sleep here? The bed's not all that big yo." He laughed a little to cover up his nervous excitement. Yazoo merely nodded and slipped his bare feet underneath Reno's covers.

"Is it alright?" Even as he asked, he slid in next to the Turk, the warmth was a comforting sensation. Especially after having that cold voice in his head.

Something in Yazoo's expression as he snuggled down in the covers next to him told Reno that he should let him stay. Not just because secretly, he wanted him to, but that Yazoo needed someone there right now. His curiousity forced him to ask;

"Hey, are _you_ alright? You seem a bit shaken."

Yazoo couldn't tell him. Not that Mother was speaking to him, not that she was telling him her plans to attempt another reunion.

A true reunion with all of her children.

Yazoo had dared to think of Kadaj at that moment, and she had laughed at him, called him a silly child and that he'd have to wait and see like a good little boy. Then she'd left him with the cold unfeeling embrace that used to leave Kadaj in tears. Yazoo now knew why.

"I--don't want to..." The clone trailed off and looked over at the redhead who showed genuine interest. Enough that he wouldn't give up the line of questioning without a fight. As the clone scrutinized his expression, Reno felt the other man pause--almost as if he was reassessing.

Their gazes locked together, and there was a shift of heat between them. "I d-don't..." He stopped again, the look in Reno's eyes just then a challenge. Yazoo smirked just a little.

"Not shaken." He said, his tone softer, "Just cold. I wanted you to warm me up."

Reno's breath caught in his throat at the sudden change in the other man. He couldn't mean _that_ could he...?

Before he had had a chance to ask for clarification, Yazoo had moved closer and had gotten a hold of the redhead's ponytail. So _that_ was what it felt like... He smiled as he curled the end of it around his fingers. The sudden quiet from the redhead amused him. He'd apparently been able to shock him out of his constant need to ramble and fill the silence.

The space between them instead filled with their intermingling breath.

Warm.

Reno wasn't quite sure who had leaned forward first, but the softness of Yazoo's lips on his own was surprising. It was everything he hadn't expected it to be--sweet, hesitant and vulnerable.

Their lips parted with a breath, but neither moved. Reno felt Yazoo's eyes open from the tickle of his eyelashes against his cheek.

"Hm." The clone hummed softly before running a fingertip along the length of Reno's arm. "Is this still alright?"

The redhead nodded, a smirk slowly spreading across his lips.

"Come 'ere..." He laid back down along the length of the bed and offered Yazoo the small space beside him--the bed was barely big enough for the both of them.

As Reno wrapped his arms around the other man, he marveled at the cool skin that met his fingertips. He felt the small shiver that traveled across his skin, and wasn't sure if it was caused by himself or the cold. This time it was Reno who leaned in, capturing the other's lips in a slightly less chaste kiss.

"Goodnight then Princess." Reno whispered with a smile. Yazoo sighed and he laid his head on Reno's shoulder. Feeling safe in this embrace--with this person, even though he was a bit of a jerk... He closed his eyes.

Reno smoothed his hand over the soft silver hair, feeling the other man relax in his arms.

It struck Reno suddenly that Yazoo hadn't answered his question--was he alright? There was something wrong still, but holding him in his arms, feeling the energy seeping away to sleep again, he felt it would be ok to leave it until morning.

The inn didn't feel quite as cold that night as Reno remembered it.

* * *

_Oh my little boy... You have so much promise. You can be what you were before, only more, better, stronger, faster..._

_You can become exactly what I want you to be. What I've always wanted you to be. No one else will need to come. It will just be you._

_And me._

_That's it--open your eyes, you can see around already, you clever thing. These people will try to say they are your family. But you know better._

_I am your only family._

_But I'm as lost as you are little one. You need to grow to be strong so you can help me--just like I'm helping you._

_They don't know your secret this time. So sshh, we'll keep it just between me and little you... _

_Ahh, my baby._

_My Kadaj._

* * *

"I still don't like it." Mikaela Harvard said with a slight shudder as she walked past the glowing tube. "It's fucking creepy if you ask me..."

"Shut up Mikaela... it's not like it's really alive yet. Dr. Viting and Dr. Jonas haven't cleared anything else besides the DNA transplant. It can't even reproduce it yet." Tarrif rolled his eyes at his fellow intern. 'Creepy'... she'd never make it to full time status if the experiments creeped her out.

"You come this close and say that." She shot back, feeling hurt. "It's like it's watching me..." The blank inside the tank did have its eyes open--a filmy white iris stared out from inside the green glow. "What do they expect us to do anyway? It's too early for them to be in and conduct any further progress... It's like they're having us in here to guard it or something."

"Mik--It's not alive yet..." Tarrif repeated, crossing the distance between his station and the tank. He knocked on the glass with a knuckle. "No status yet, just a blank with the basic codes. It's not like it can--"

"Oh shit!" Mikaela exclaimed, eyes on the tank. "Tarrif, it just moved--"

"It did not so stop it!" Tarrif didn't mean to yell, but you just can't go saying those things in a dark, underground lab in the wee hours of the morning with a blank desitined to be a Sephiroth clone right beside you. "You go work my station. I'll do yours here... Shiva, woman." Mikaela bit her tongue, but hastened to the other station, not wanting to be near the tank any longer.

Tarrif couldn't help thinking to himself the speed at which the clone had been authorized--almost immediately after being granted access to the lower levels. The Doctors had worked almost non stop to get it to this point--but had needed to stop here before 'any more critical' steps could be taken.

The damned thing wasn't alive yet.

But that didn't explain the prickling of his hair on the back of his neck when he turned his back on the thing.

_tap tap tap_

"Come on Mik, that's not funny." Tarrif shot over his shoulder towards the tank. If she was getting so freaked out about it, you'd think she wouldn't try to convince him by fucking tapping on the tank--from... across the room...

"Tarrif?" Mikaela looked up from her prep at her station, and her expression changed to one of pure terror. "Tarrif! B-behind you!"

Tarrif didn't get a chance to react before a clammy hand clamped around his neck, pale and cold.

How... how did it get out?

Tarrif made a gurgled sound and tried to claw against the hands that squeezed his neck.

Above Mikaela's cries for help, noises he was sure meant she was trying to contact outside of Deepground, Tarrif heard a voice in his head, loud and clear.

_I was free. You brought me back._

He let out another strangled sob. Tried to say 'I'm sorry, it wasn't me', but the clone was intent, and the sadness, loathing and fear rippled off of the being in waves.

Tarrif's vision faded, along with the voice in his head and the crash and scream from Mikaela.

The pressure on his neck was gone... but everything was so black...

So...

Black.

He welcomed it and the cold laboratory floor.

* * *

"Come on, wake up, we'd better get going." Rude was already awake, dressed and pristine as he poked at Loz's shoulder to awaken the clone.

Loz had been awake for a while, listening to the Turk prepare for their departure.

That and trying to wake up his brother. Yazoo was sending some very strange dreams or sensations, and he couldn't quite figure them out.

"I'm awake. Ready to leave when you are." He threw back the covers on his bed and swung his legs over the side to put his boots on. Rude couldn't help but notice there were no visible signs of the clone's prior injuries. Even his movements were easy and painless. The Turk had a lot of practice not showing surprise though.

The man had a building fall on him for Shiva's sake.

"Good. Make sure Reno and Yazoo know that we're leaving. We'll be heading for the mountain region outside of Condor. We'll probably stay there for a while as we try to figure out what exactly we're keeping you from."

"Right." Loz tried once more to wake his brother, and this time got a half-lucid response to his silent call.

_Rude and I are leaving... you're to follow shortly. In a few hours I believe..._ Loz paused, catching a contented sigh from his brother. _Yazoo... what are you doing?_

_Nothing Loz. Just waking up. I had a good sleep last night._ Yazoo was careful not to let thoughts of Jenova enter his conversation to his brother. _Have a safe trip. I'll meet you in Condor._

Loz was a little suspicious, but let it lie.

_You too little brother. _

Yazoo felt Loz's presence leave his head--his brother was occupied with leaving now, and he rolle over to bury his nose in long red hair.

If he wasn't still asleep, Reno was a very good faker.

"Loz and Rude are leaving. We should get up soon." Yazoo said, his voice half obscured by pillow and hair.

"Mm. Right. Sure." Reno mumbled, eyes still closed. "Fifteen more minutes, kay?" He rolled over and stole most of the blankets.


	12. reQuests

* * *

Twenty-six minutes elapsed before the tickle of having someone play with your ponytail caused Reno to roll over and wake up enough to face the clone. He had been trying to put it off, yes. He wasn't quite sure what the kiss the night before had meant to Yazoo and wasn't in any rush to 'talk about it'. He hoped the silverhaired man would let it lie.

"Where's Rude and your brother now?" He asked, detangling himself from the sheets and sitting up. He felt the slight tug on his hair from where Yazoo had been fussing with it.

"They can see the mountains, Loz says. They're been on the road for about half and hour already. Loz says that Rude knows it will still be a few hours before they reach Condor. Especially without the GPS." Yazoo slipped his feet over the opposite side of the bed, turning his back to Reno. "When did you want to follow them?"

"Whenever they give the word. It should be a bit of a wait, just in case either one of us runs into any trouble. Gives the others time to react, you know. Right then." He shifted his weight off the bed, leaving Yazzo to sit in the warm sheets alone and crossed the room into the bathroom. Dammit, he had to stay focussed. Stuff like the night before meant that he wasn't concentrating on his job.

"Loz says that we have a couple of hours probably, before Rude suggests we follow." Yazoo continued, having drawn up his legs under the blanket again. No need to rush. "Maybe we could find something to eat...?"

Reno mentally smacked his forehead. Yazoo was hungry, of course he was, there hadn't been much left in the supplies in the shelter and supper had ben skipped the night before too. Yazoo of course, was being non-confrontational about reminding him that he had to eat too.

"Oh yeah. Absolutely. There should be a breakfast place here at the inn... or if you wanted something fancier, I don't know. There should be something around here."

"Eating here should be fine. I don't need much really." Yazoo said, cheerfully enough, and got out of bed to join Reno in the washroom. "And don't worry, you have a lot on your mind." He caught Reno's eye in the mirror. Apparently, Reno didn't hide feeling guilty too well. "I only really start to get humgy when I'm relaxed enough," He paused, before turning to find himself a towel on the rack, "Maybe I can thank you for that."

He left the rest unsaid, and Reno left the washroom. One and a half hours later, they both left the inn together without hinting anymore about the night before.

* * *

The morning at Deepground was sure to bring new insights. Dr. Jonas and Dr. Viting discussed the genetic implementation procedure they wished to continue excitedly as the elevator made its slow descent through the labs. The blank was ready to be programmed, then the Jenova cells could be multiplied with it along with the specialized coding--imperative for their control of it. It was an early start to the day, but both scientists agreed that they had harldy slept the night before due to it.

The elevator clunked as it stopped at their floor. The grating raised and let them into the lab, still hissing and beeping with experiments and machines.

"Miss Harvard, Mr. Gooding, good morning!" Dr. Viting called out the two lab assistants who had been there overnight overseeing some of the preparation. He'd expected them to appear, or at least call from the back room, but it was silent.

"Miss Harvard?" Dr. Viting repeated, and the two scientists exchanged a glare. The two assistants were told not to leave the laboratory unsupervised.

Dr. Jonas called out as well, walking towards the back lab when he crunched ouver some glass on the floor. Wait. That wasn't right.

He looked down at his feet. Fragments of glass in amoungst a wet, glowing substance.

He felt a chill run down his spine as his gazed traced the path of the mako solution--all the way back tot he empty specimen tank.

"Oh Shiva..." the doctor breath, his eyes wide as he also took in the inert form of one of the assistants lying face-down in the glowing mako, his skin turned a sickly yellow from the exposure to the substance.

A sound from the opposite side of the lab made both scientists jump. They watched as a hand reached up to clasp ontot he edge of the sterile counter.

"Stay back!" Dr. Viting warned and he started backing up towards the door.

"...Doctor?" A small, hurt voice accompanied the limb, then was followed by a pale face peeking up over the counter. "Dr. Jonas? Dr. Viting?"

"Mikaela!" Dr. Jonas exclaimed and rushed forward, only to be confronted by another grim sight. More materia mixed with the deep red of the lab assistant's blood. It formed an eerie glowing indigo on the floor around her.

"...I couldn't--I was so scared..." The girl started, and Dr. Jonas knelt down beside her, shushing her gently.

"It's not your fault, what happened"

"It's--it's out." She gulped, "He escaped." Her pale lips started to quiver.

"How--" Dr. Jonas was mystified, and he could hear his partner's cautios approach to hear better as well.

"It--he woke up. Broke the glass. T-Tarrif..." She shook her head and swallowed thickly, her eyes starting to look panicked as if this was very imprtant. "It--He said..."

"Yes, it said what?" Dr. Jonas prompted, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"He told me... Ka--daj." She swallowed again, closing her eyes with the effort. They did not open again.

"She... She's dead." Dr. Jonas claimed, his voice trembling a little.

"Hemar," Dr. Viting was still, as if frozen, "It can't have. We didn't initiate the regenisis protocols yet. The cells were in stasis."

"Otto," Dr. Jonas got up from kneeling, the hem of this trousers now stained with glowing green. His hands shook as he wiped them on his white lab coat, "It seems we may have underestimated the Jenova cells." His look was almost frightened, as if he didn't want to believe it.

Both scientists moved with one intention. Lock down.

The mainframed system was old, the protocols complicated to begin with. Add in the fact that they were otherwise obselete and the task reached near impossibility. The doctors typed furiously, but could only shut down Deepground on sector at a time--it could take days to work out all of the security accesses. It was just oo much for a staff of two.

After yet another red flashing screen, Dr. Viting pushed the keypad away in defeat.

"It could be out already, "he stated--only just now making the possibility real. "It could be miles away." He turned to his partner, worried and sweating just above his right shoulder. "We have to tell him."

"I know." Dr. Jonas agreed, and reached for the direct line to Admiral Zenith.

* * *

Rufus was less than pleased (moreso than usual) to have his door knocked open and he scowled at the mark left on the wall behind it.

"Admiral Zenith, why am I not surprised. What can I help you with today?" He couldn't help but say it with a sneer. The guards on either side of this desk, monitering his phone calls, his visitors, him, nodded at their superior.

"Rufus, don't pretend to be civil, please. You're not a good actor after all." The Admiral frowned back and leaned his knuckles on Shinra's desk, getting in close. "I know you did it. You found some way to."

Rufus hid his surprise at the statement. The Admiral's hands were sweaty. Besides haveing the nasty effect of putting stains on the wood of his desk, it told Rufus that the commoander was nervous, scared, terrified. Which meant that despite the situation in his company, Rufus was in control here.

"Now Admiral,"He said, too calmly for Zenith to like, "I'm flattered that you believe that even though you've effectively taken over my company, that I still hold enough control and influence to upset some of your well laid plans. Unfortunately for you I suppose, as it does seem to affect only you directly, I have no idea of what I am accused."

"Enough of the fancy talk Shinra!" The Admiral bellowed, trying to upset Rufus' calm, "Deepground. The breach! You've disabled it somehow!"

That one statement told Rufus all he needed to know. Just as the clones escaping before from the underground labs had caused almost immediate panic, the security had been breached. He had known it would only be a matter of time. He thought it would have taken longer though, but that just helped prove how unaware the Admiral was with what he was dealing.

"No Admiral. I had it closed down years ago. Security breach and all. I figured it made it unsafe to operate. That and the unethical practices put into experimentation there."

"I will not be preached to by you!" The Admiral slammed his fists down on the edge of the desk. The guard to Rufus' right twitched involuntarily. Rufus looked unimpressed by the display.

"Don't come crying to me because you've lost your Jenova baby." He said coldly, his dislike for the man showing through his voice. "Sephiroth was never a perfect soldier, the last reunion was interrupted, and your dillusions of grandeur will go just the same way. I promise you." Rufus did not mention his own fears of having three clones on the loose again. Somehow it seemed like it was too much of a coincidence. "Don't blame me for your shortsightedness. Besides," He held his hands up, "What can I do here that doesn't get reported to you anyway? He laughed, which made the Admiral turn an angry shade of purple.

"Hit too near home Shinra? Too close to what you did before? You couldn't stop it then either, could you?" He sneered,"Bask in your own helplessness then Rufus Shinra."

With that, he left. Rufus would have found it funny, were it not for the situation. He needed to talk to Tseng.

* * *

"Loz says Rude says that you should have thought of it earlier." Yazoo conveyed, determined to remain impartial to Reno's rising temper. The redheaded Turk needed to stop for gas--he wouldn't make it to their next meeting place without it.

Reno clenched his teeth. It would be easier to be preached to by only Rude, not all three of them.

"Shiva, I know. It's all my fault, so why don't you tell him that too?!"

Yazoo didn't comment, staring out his window instead. Reno sighed. It wasn't his fault, so there was really no point in getting angry at the clone.

"Sorry." He said after a moment of silence. "I don't like this anymore than he does, but we're going to have to make a detour to get gas--and there's no sense in driving forever to catch up with them tonight."

"I'll tell them that we'll spend the night. Where do you think the new meeting point should be?"

Yazoo's simple statement made Reno regret he'd yelled. He seemed to want to be on his side, and that felt good. Reno smiled a little.

A few moments later, the new checkpoint was agreed on and Reno restarted the engine and turned down the road to the nearest town. Sixty miles. The limit of the remaining fuel.

In a way, Reno was happy. He'd get to spend another night with the clone instead of switching like they were supposed to. He probably should feel a bit guilty for that, but the unresolved night before had been perplexing. It was hard not to think about. Reno snuck a glance over to the passenger seat where the object of so much of his speculation sat quietly laughing--probably talking with his brother. He wished Yazoo wasn't looking out the window so that he could see his eyes. Those eyes fascinated him so much. However, as it was, it did mean that he could steal glances over at him without being caught.

So he thought.

"How do you drive without looking at the road?" Yazoo asked, still gazing out the window. Reno looked straight ahead, the arid countryside making the road an endless line of black infront of him.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Yazoo turned, now facing the redhead who was determined to keep looking at the road now. Reno chuckled. He should have known, really.

"'Cause, you're interesting."

"Interesting?" Yazoo paused to think about that. "Is that good?"

"I dunno. Probably."

"Is that why," Yazoo moved ever-so-closer to the edge of his seat toward Reno. The movement betrayed his own interest. "Is that why you kissed me last night?"

"Me?! I didn't! You kissed me!" Reno protested after only a moment of sputtering.

"Well, you didn't seem to mind, even if I had." Yazoo crossed his arms and frowned. "If you were so opposed to the idea, you would have stopped me." The playfulness in his body language had started to fade. It Reno could hazard a guess, it would be that Yazoo was going to sulk about this. Reno tried to find an answer that would satisfy them both.

"That's not it." He gripped the steering wheel in frustration. This was exactly why he hadn't wanted to bring it up at all. "I didn't... hold on a second--" He pulled the car over quickly, jerking them as the wheels hit the soft shoulder. He threw it in park and turned off the engine again. He couldn't think properly for excuses while driving.

"Look, don't get all upset on me yo." He leaned over towards Yazoo, trying to explain. "A kiss like that doesn't have to mean anything." That, apparently wasn't the right thing to say either. Yazoo spun to look at him and Reno shivered with the ferocity of his glare.

"Doesn't mean anything? What's that supposed to mean?" The clone looked ready to hit him. This would have to be a doozy.

"No, I shouldn't have said that. It did. I just have no idea what it did to you." Reno paused enough to judge that Yazoo was going to let him finish, "I don't know where it means you want to go from here. What it changes." As stupid as he felt saying that, it did seem to soften Yazoo a bit.

There was a moment's pause.

"Does it have to?" The question surprised Reno.

"Have to what?"

"Change anything. Does it mean that I can't kiss you again?"

Reno's head spun slightly. Yazoo could appear to be so normal at times--until a deficit in his upbringing appeared.

"Wha--hold on. It does change things. I mean, men--men don't usually kiss--like that." Reno faltered.

"Why not?"

"Ah--it's not--"

"But you liked it, even I can tell that." Yazoo observed, "And I don't think it bothers you all that much."

Boy, he'd just said a mouthful. Reno could get away with a lot--that's what he was known for. No, it hadn't bothered him, but there would be others that it did.

"So are you saying that we can't?" Yazoo looked a little puzzled--as if it was all very new to him. Reno sighed. For as deadly and experienced with danger Yazoo was, he could be so innocent and naive. The Turk reached across the seat to brush aside the fringe hiding Yazoo's eye.

"I didn't say that..." He said, causing the exact reaction he'd wanted; a look of surprise and a slight blush. He grinned. "Just don't expect every guy to be so lenient."

Then there was that pause. The pause that everyone feels when they're close enough to feel the exhale of another person's breath on their lips that only lasts for a moment. A beat before you either do, or you don't.

Reno felt that pause and thought what the hell. There was no way he could deny that he was now kissing Yazoo, not when he wrapped his fingers into the silky hair and pulled their lips together.

Reno felt leather-clad fingers slide up his chest and he smiled around the kiss. He had no idea how experienced Yazoo was with this type of thing, but he really did like how everything the clone did had that genuine fell. He flicked his tongue along Yazoo's lips and felt the slight hesitation before it was reciprocated.

Oh god.

It was sinful how this man felt in his arms. Every movement, every twinge both virginal and experienced at the same time. He felt the heat building in their kiss, the drive towards more, something else.

"Ya-Yazoo..." Reno said, finally, a little more breathlessly than he would have liked.

"Mm?"

"As much as I would really, really like to continue kissing you, especially like that, there's a couple of things." He was starting a ramble. Not enough blood to the brain probably. "First, we're in a car. I don't know if you know where things may go--maybe you don't want them to, but kissing like that sure as hell makes me think that you do, and that you want to, which of course is gonna make me... well, you know. Maybe you know, I don't know. But a car is sure hard to do anything properly in except drive, if you know what I mean. But secondly, the reason we're in a car is because we are driving--to get gas that is. But also more importantly to another inn where I know I would really, really like to continue this. Properly."

Yazoo had been listening with an earnest expression, very amused by how flustered the redhead had gotten so quickly. Apparently, he'd been thinking about it a lot though.

He waited for Reno to stop, looking flushed and licking dry lips--where he just had.

"And what am I supposed to do until we get there?" Yazoo smiled, and Reno didn't think he'd ever seen anything as sexy as that smile before.

Innocent. As innocent as playing with fire...

"You are supposed to sit there in that passenger seat, looking just as incredibly hot as you do now and imagine all the things I'm going to do and everything you want me to." Reno said, leaning further so he was next to Yazoo's ear. "Then, when we get there, you can tell me everything you thought up." He bit Yazoo's earlobe softly and was delighted by the visible shudder and soft escaping sigh. He sat back--that was the hardest thing he'd forced himself to do. "And I am going to drive faster than I ever have before."

The car roared to life again. Reno hoped to whatever deity that was up there that they wouldn't run out of gas before the station.

He felt Yazoo's hand tentatively snake onto his thigh, and he smiled.

This was going to be a long fucking drive.

* * *

Loz thought that maybe he should be worried. He'd told his brother he wouldn't, but there was something going on with Yazoo. Although his brother was usually horrible at hiding things from his, he could feel that his younger brother was now. And it was big.

He'd tried asking Yazoo about it after they'd discussed the new meeting place, and he'd said something about Reno and the drive. They'd thought meaninglessly to each other for a while until Loz had caught a memory of Kadaj from Yazoo.

That his brother still had importantly fresh memories of their brother was odd, and he'd asked why, only to be diverted once again from the topic.

Successfully, it seemed, when Yazoo had confessed that he may 'like' Reno.

Loz shut his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Leave it to Yazoo to find new ways to cause reactions from him.

/_You like him... you told me that already, I mean,_

_No loz, I _like_ him. I've kissed him, you know._

pause.

_Yazoo! Th-that's not what we're supposed to be doing, I mean--_

_Loz, we aren't actually doing anything. I mean, we're the ones being protected. From something bigger than Rude and Reno--something bigger than the president... We don't have anything right now._

_We have each other._Loz had thought curtly.

Softer. _I know, and that won't change. I think he cares. And that's why I like him._

_You know I'm going to tell you to be careful._

_Yes, I know. And I will. I am. Just don't get jealous big brother._/

Loz laughed again. Jealous. His brother was lucky, yes, but he still felt that he was jumping into something dangerous.

And he wondered if it was because Yazoo was hiding something for him.

* * *

A/N thank you everyone for being so patient--I'm halfway through my world trip and still not forgetting about my favourite ship! I scribble in a nice little Hello Kitty binder at nights and I'm lugging this around the world Anyway I will keep trying to type it up and give it to all the rabid fangirls (or boys) like me. Love all!


	13. reLinquished

A/N: Alright, so if you've been following so far, you know that this chapter probably involves some yaoi lovin'. (At last, right?) If you're new to this, that means that there are two men kissing and the like. If that grosses you out, then please review the fact that I did warn you, twelve chapters ago that this was going to happen. Also that the author is a 'slasha' might have tipped you off...

I'm still travelling around the world, and have somehow found enough time on a computer to get this next chapter up. The rest of the story is nearing completion in my Hello Kitty notebook, so please let me know what you think, and as always, thank you all for reading!

* * *

Reno had been right. He'd never driven so quickly. It definitely helped that no one else was on the road and that the gas station had been just close enough to fill up.

The black car sped into the inn's lot, a cloud of dust billowing up after it as it stopped.

"Out." Reno instructed before hopping out himself. Although heavily distracted, he knew he had to get the room and at least check through it to make sure it was secure. "Come on." He motioned towards the shabby-looking interior. Yazoo trailed closely behind him. Shiva, even knowing that the clone was still following him even after he'd said everything back in the car... He'd never regret something like that, but it had surprised him by the readiness Yazoo had accepted it. Him.

The proprietor unfortunately was unaware of Reno's impatient desire and took his sweet time filling out the paperwork and handing over the key. Reno tapped his foot in frustration. He turned to Yazoo, who appeared calm--as usual.

"Have you told your brother we got here?"

"Of course. He's trying to sleep though... I think it took us a long time to get here. He's says he's tired."

He's teasing me, Reno thought, and tried not to shout at the owner to hurry up.

"You must be too." Reno drawled, trying to mirror the calm Yazoo showed. The clone yawned for effect.

"Exhausted." He sighed, without missing a beat. He gestured the own over to the counter. "Do you think," He twirled a tip of his hair around his finger, "I could get the key please. I don't want to rush you or anything, but I could fall asleep standing." He looked downwards, "It's been a long day." He sounded it, and looked so delicately vulnerable, the old gentleman smiled kindly and handed over the brass keyring. Yazoo turned back to the redhead, who stood a little shocked of the change, "I'll let you finish up the papers--I'll check to make sure the room's in order and get it ready." Reno wasn't the only one who could check the room--he'd forgotten--but there was also a very subtle hint in Yazoo's eyes of the other reason why they were going up.

The Turk was left gaping slightly at the desk. He'd witnessed yet another side of Yazoo. Sweet and manipulative. Something he had not yet been able to achieve.

Reno had been as patient as he could with the owner and tried not to rush up the stairs. Be cool, seriously. What's with all this chasing? That's not how we roll--

The second he had thought that, he had pushed the door open and all prior brain functions had ceased at the sight.

Yazoo looked over his bare shoulder, silver hair falling gracefully onto pale skin and he smirked at Reno's expression.

"You've seen me like this before." He stated, and the break in silence was enough to coax Reno to move closer.

"Yes, but never with the intention of..." He reached a hand out and stroked away the silver hair to expose the nape of Yazoo's long neck, "touching you." He ran his fingers down the curve of Yazoo's spine, "Of tasting you."

Yazoo's insides fluttered at the hot breath on his shoulder, followed by the slick heat of Reno's tongue along his neck. Oh Shiva. He shuddered and pulled Reno's arms to wrap around him. He felt the crinkle of Reno's suit jacket against his back and the warmth emanating through the material.

The words he tried to say got caught in his throat and all he managed was a small squeak. Reno chuckled and Yazoo could feel it as well as hear when he laughed.

"What, no one's done this before?"

"Not exactly." Yazoo managed. He moaned when Reno did it again, lingering at the lobe of his ear and bit softly.

"That's kind of exciting that I'm your first..." Reno said huskily, sliding his hands down Yazoo's smooth skin to find the sharp lines of his hipbones. Yazoo felt his cheeks flush.

"I'm not... ignorant about it or anything." He protested, even while squirming into Reno's hands.

"Oh then please tell me what you know already." Reno smiled into Yazoo's ear and flicked his fingertips teasingly past the waistline of those sinful leather trousers.

Yazoo turned slowly in Reno's arms, letting the redhead's hands slide around with him so he cupped his behind.

"You'll have to tell me if I'm doing it right." At first, Reno thought Yazoo was teasing again, but then he noticed the sincerity in those strange mako eyes.

"Of course..."

Yazoo smiled and brought his hands to slide up under Reno's jacket. The garment dropped to the floor, and Yazoo started undoing the buttons on Reno's shirt, exposing his tanned chest.

"Hm." Yazoo smiled and lowered his head to lick tentatively at Reno's collarbone. The redhead hummed his enjoyment, so Yazoo continued, following the path created by the opening of buttons.

It was when he lowered himself to his knees that he felt the hand in his hair clench a little. He looked up at Reno with a somewhat cheeky grin.

"Is this right?"

"Oh god. Holy fuck Yazoo, you can't ask that and look like that..."

Yazoo assumed that was as close to a 'yes' as he would get and ran his open palms up Reno's thighs to the top of his trousers. Reno groaned, his arousal apparent.

"The thing is," Reno mused as Yazoo's talented fingers dipped below his belt, "I can't figure out if you're making this up as you go along or what." Yazoo suspected he didn't really want an answer and stroked Reno's erection through the material of his trousers. The hand in his hair clenched again and he nuzzled his mouth against the cloth-covered erection.

"Aah, fuck..." Reno couldn't really think very clearly--not with this actually happening and having quite a lot of blood southward.

And then somehow his pants had ended up around his ankles and he was enveloped in warmth. It felt like his whole world. He tightened his fingers on the only thing he had purchase and hummed his delight.

Yazoo hadn't really done this before (to this degree of detail at least) and was concentrating on a pace--slow and rhythmical--so that he couldn't even feel the grip in his hair tighten.

Reno did not want it to end, but he had to or it would all be over. Too fast.

"Yaz--Yazoo..." He panted, pulling on the silver hair. Yazoo came up with a surprised expression.

"Not right--"

"No. No, very, _very_right. Trust me." Reno countered quickly. "I--I want to know that you're enjoying yourself too though." Yazoo paused for a moment, then realized what Reno meant. Oh.

Reno gripped Yazoo's chin and knelt down, eye to eye.

"I will have to ask you later why you always look so surprised." He leaned in and licked Yazoo's lips, asking for another of those soul-damning kisses.

He couldn't help but chuckle throatily when he got one.

* * *

__

We need to find the others. They're imperative for a true reunion Mother.

I know dearest one, closest one. These humans, weak and ineffectual--we can create again what they cannot. You can bring me this world--just as you promised.

I can feel one near. This one can go to him. The we will only need one more and I can be released once more. I will not fail you again Mother.

__

Oh yes child. The shadows will be fused and you will be stronger. You won't be defeated. And Gaia will finally be yours. Ours. Mine.

M-Mother?

Not now little one, we are speaking. You will have a job to do soon for me and it will make me most happy if you do a good job. So sleep little one. We will wake you when you are needed.

I could take over him now to find the others faster. They are not far.

__

No dearest one, closest one. You must rest as well. Leave this small thing to your children--our children. It will be the last thing they will serve for me. And then you will be truly unstoppable. They are puppets. For you to control this time.

Something about the word puppet. He'd heard it before, and it had hurt. But Mother said it now. It couldn't be bad...

I said to rest young one. You are not unstoppable and need your strength so you will do a good job for me.

Yes Mother...

So the small child slept within the confines defined by the others discussing in his head.

* * *

Tseng awoke to the buzz of the front door to his flat. He rolled over and tilted the clock towards him--three AM.

His feet hit plush carpet and he wrapped his white dressing gown around him and pressed the call button to answer the intercom.

"Tseng, it's Rufus."

He buzzed him in, unlocking the door and left it open on its hinges while he went to the kitchen to prepare a couple of drinks.

He figured they'd probably need them.

"Tseng, I am sorry to call so late--"

"Think nothing of it President." Tseng appeared again from the kitchen balancing a decanter of sherry and two glasses. "I understand the precautions that you need to take even within your own company now."

Rufus closed the door behind him with a sigh of relief. He was very lucky to have Tseng as Director of the Turks. Someone he could trust completely.

"They've started watching my house." Shinra chuckled dryly, accepting the sherry from his black-haired companion, "They must be convinced that I actually have something to do with the experimental clone's escape." By now, he could draw that to a relatively safe conclusion that that had indeed occurred. "But I think that the Admiral believes that there are only two loose--the one we had at the hospital, now with Reno, and theirs. You told me of the other one being recovered as well though."

"Also in Reno and Rude's protection right now." Tseng reminded him. The fact that they hadn't heard any news from the two partners was a relief. Meaning that the People's Militia hadn't found them yet. "President, you can't be worried about that. Both Rude and Reno know what they're doing. They aren't going to lead the Militia to them in any aspect--"

"I know. The fact that the two of them are involved is reassuring. The People's Militia, lead by that particular Admiral, are the least of my worries, believe me."

"...Sir?"

"I've obviously had some time to think about this--not being able to work as I normally would, that is, and I've arrived at a strange feeling Tseng. There are three of them again. There must have been a reason for three originally, and I think I finally figured it out. There is now enough Jenova genetic material again--even without a pure sample--to create another reunion."

Tseng was silent for a moment, thinking about that.

"You think that_ he_ could come back?"

Rufus nodded slowly, taking a large sip of his sherry.

"I don't know what the cost would be this time. To the clones, to the planet."

Tseng was touched that Rufus was considering what would happen to the clones if they were involved in another reunion. It made him realize just how different he was from his father.

"I will contact Cloud Strife in the morning sir. I think we may need to--"

"He won't be happy, and I'm sure he will be more that willing to blame us again." Rufus paused, "But you're right. If Sephiroth has a chance of returning again," Saying his name made the threat concrete, "Perhaps he will be more willing to listen."

Tseng noticed that Rufus was getting that drawn-out look again, a pained expression he hadn't worn since the lifting of the Geostigma.

"Sir, this time is not your fault." He placed a hand over Rufus', feeling his anxiety. "You were only trying to remedy what had been done."

Rufus sighed and allowed himself to be comforted by Tseng's contact. Sometimes he thought his black-haired director would make a better President than he.

"I think it would be wise for you to stay here for a time. You disappearing out from under the Militia's noses will likely be viewed as a form of guilt to the suspicions. I will contact some people to circulate some rumours of where you've gone to to throw them off and I will continue to go in to at least appear to be doing my job there. What little I myself can do without their control. I will get Cloud Strife to talk with you. Tomorrow."

Rufus squeezed Tseng's hand before letting go to finish the last of the sherry in his glass. Tseng got up to ready the guest room for his unexpected guest.

"Thank you Tseng. You always know what to do."

Tseng stopped, his hand on the doorframe.

"No Sir, not always. Only what I can to keep you safe." He drifted out of the room

The next morning, Elena was sent on a routine perimeter check in Kalm and the People's Militia thought nothing of it. Instead, they were frantically checking through Deepground and Midgar for not only their escaped experiment, but now also the President of Shinra Corps.

* * *

Reno woke up too early for his liking and discovered he couldn't feel his arm. The efforts to wriggle his fingers were fruitless, so he rolled over to investigate the reason.

Yazoo lay next to him, his hands curled loosely over his chest and twined in his ponytail again. His head rested on his arm like a pillow.

He was also naked.

This fact brought back the circumstances from the previous night. The look on Yazoo's face when he'd come from Reno's hand was enough to fuel fantasies for the next lifetime. The boy's mouth was as talented as they came, and the enthusiasm with which Yazoo had sucked his off to completion afterwards had left the Turk gasping and believing solidly in a higher power.

They'd then done something Reno had _never_ done before.

Cuddled.

Reno would have cursed himself for being so sentimental were it not for the man lying next to him, still wrapped around him in the truest gesture of trust. Close enough to feel him breathing lightly as he slept...

Who _was_ this boy to make him feel this way?

Sex was sex to Reno--he never got that confused with anything so immature as 'love'. He'd gotten over such a thought years ago when he'd joined the Turks. A Turk could never fall in love because love meant understanding, love meant trust. Who could trust and understand him?

The answer to that question shifted slightly, allowing the blood to flow back into his fingertips again.

They hadn't had sex. Not technically, at any rate. So what was there to confuse?

"You're up early." Yazoo apparently was awake as well, and he ran his hand along Reno's chest, pulling himself closer.

"We have to be. We have to get going soon you know."

"I know. Loz is still sleeping though. We should wait until we can hear from them at least. Before we go." Yazoo opened his eyes--clear and without a hint of any grogginess from sleep. "Is everything alright?" He searched Reno's expression. The redhead smirked.

"It's better than alright because now I know what else you can do with that mouth--other than make jokes."

Yazoo smiled.

"I hope it won't be a distraction to you." He nibbled on Reno's shoulder, trying to tempt him to kiss him.

"Oh, every time you talk, smile or even open those gorgeous lips of yours Princess." He lifted Yazoo's head off his shoulder and kissed him, just like he knew he was being manipulated to.

"Hm." Yazoo sighed as they parted. "Thank you." Reno laughed.

"For what, the kiss, or the Princess?"

"More for last night." A slight blush bloomed on Yazoo's cheeks. "For making it different." Reno was a little perplexed by that, but Yazoo was already sliding out of bed, taking that tempting expanse of pale flesh with him...

"Whoa, hold on. Different. Different from what?" Reno followed him to the edge of the bed and caught his arm. Yazoo smirked over his shoulder.

"From what I thought it could be."

Reno paused enough for Yazoo to slip out of his grip and disappear into the ensuite.

He still hadn't found out if Yazoo was a virgin or not (though sucking cock like that took at least a little practice) and he was upset that it was bothering him so much.

Maybe because he knew that if it had happened in Yazoo's past, it couldn't have been all that nice.

Reno lay back down, stretching out on the two single beds that Yazoo had thought to push together--saucy little minx. Reno heard the beginnings of a shower in the en-suite and tried not to think of Yazoo naked again...

Instead, he drew himself back to their first meeting in Midgar--if you could call that a meeting. The clone had had a rather two-dimensional drive. A calling to find their 'Mother'. Their name for the remaining Jenova cells that had been recovered by Shinra.

It didn't really make much sense really--Yazoo didn't seem to be doing it for himself. His younger brother (Kadaj, Reno remembered) had been the one to actually initiate the reunion they'd been after. It hadn't worked--not really--Cloud had seen to that. But it made Reno wonder, would it have worked thoroughly even if Cloud hadn't come along?

Kadaj had returned after Cloud had defeated Sephiroth. It had still been he that Cloud was fighting. He'd just been a--conduit--for the General to return.

Reno's thoughts returned to Yazoo just beyond the bathroom door--now finished his shower. What would happen to him if he was next? He was barely able to calm the chill that resulted from that thought before he jumped up out of a bed at a tear and a crash.

"Yazoo--" He opened the door to find the clone sitting on the floor, the shower curtain torn down around him. He was holding his head, his still wet hair clenched in his fingers as he held his hands to his ears. "Yazoo... you alright?"

_You're the closest one, little ignorant one. You can't be happy with someone who isn't family. Your brother's waiting for you. Go to him._

"No! I can be! I am! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Reno drew back--surprised at the answer, but Yazoo continued.

"He's dead! I saw... I saw him." Yazoo gulped to keep a sob from escaping, "He's dead..." Reno knew something was most definitely not right.

_Stupid child. Don't make Mother angry at you. You've always been such a good boy. I've had no reason to be angry at you before..._

"Ah!" Yazoo curled in on himself as if he'd been delivered a blow.

"Yazoo--Yazoo!" Reno tried to get close again, and was startled when Yazoo reached out to grip his wrist painfully.

"**He's being naughty. You won't be able to stop him. If you try, I will only hurt him more."**

"Ow! What the fuck?!" Reno tore his wrist away and backed up into the room. Yazoo came closer, and for a second, his voice sounded the way it should,

"Reno, I'm sorry--I didn't--" He let out another whimper and convulsed again. **"Move out of his way."**

Reno was confused and as much as he hated to admit it, terrified. It could really only mean one thing...

"No I won't. You can't make me move." Reno stood his ground, ridiculously clad in briefs and a grim look of determination.

"**You may find I can."**Yazoo grinned and it made Reno's blood run cold. It was the same look that Sephiroth had had, years ago, when he was still the General of SOLDIER; induced into a craze from the mako experiments. It wasn't Yazoo. With a shock, Reno realized he was listening to the words of the calamity herself. Jenova. Mother. He grit his teeth.

**"You may have brave words," **the cold voice was accompanied by a grin that matched. **"But slightly misplaced."** Reno was startled by the quick hand that caught his neck and tightened around his throat. Reno raised his hands to try to release the grip, to no avail.

"Mother stop, please!" Yazoo said without taking his hand from Reno's throat. A look of panic on his face showed for a moment before he laughed, a final squeeze then released the Turk to drag in air through a bruised windpipe.

**"But I don't like to upset my children. You think not, but I can still make you let him leave."**

"Stop!" Reno cried, kneeling down beside Yazoo, trying to cradle his shoulder. Then he looked up at Reno with that same cold, calculating grin.

**"I will continue to hurt him. Let him go."**

Another pause, then a sickening break from Yazoo's hip. Reno didn't know how he could stop this--he couldn't fight someone inside Yazoo...

He stood up.

"Stop. Fine, I'll let him leave!" He watched Yazoo stand--it was almost as if he was a marionette and the strings lifted him up against his injuries. Reno saw the pain reflected on the clone's face.

**"I can't have you following of course."**

It took only the brief second between the last word and the fist that connected with his cheekbone for Reno to make up his mind that he would follow, dammit. No matter what the cost.

It would take about an hour to regain consciousness though.

* * *

Rude's cellphone was off, but as most Turk technology did, it still had an emergency override.

Being woken up by that at six in the morning was never pleasant, but Rude still caught it before it had a chance to ring twice. The screen blinked bright blue in the early light as he flipped it open for the message.

Rude. Yazoo gone. Jenova involved. Shit hit fan. Going after him. Watch Loz. Reno.

Fuck.

"Loz, wake up." Rude swung his legs out over the bed and got dressed with the speed and efficiency that emergencies required. "Where's your brother?"

"What?" Loz sat up looking confused. He fell silent with the look that Rude had learned was when he was talking with Yazoo. "I don't understand," Loz said, after a moment, "He's not there. I can't hear him."

"Does this happen often?" Loz shook hi head in response.

"He can't block his thoughts very well. I can always hear him unless I choose not to. He can still call me then too..."

"Fuck." Rude didn't swear often, but he thought the circumstances allowed it. He thought grimly of one other option, based on Reno's message. "Can you hear anyone else at all?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Jenova, Sephiroth. Anyone else your brother may have heard." Rude felt any etiquette could be skipped over as he laid the facts out. Loz did not look amused.

"That's not funny. Mother never spoke to us. Only Ka--" He paused, remembering his worries from earlier, and Yazoo reluctantance to speak with him. "Kadaj..." He looked about ready to cry. It was a ridiculous expression on the beefy man. "I think he may have been talking with Kadaj..."

"When Kadaj used to talk to Jenova," Rude cut to the chase, "What was he like?" He needed to know an estimation of Reno's situation of 'shit hitting the fan'.

"He would..." Loz still eyed Rude a bit warily, but not being able to talk to Yazoo obviously had scared him enough to share, "He would sometimes talk out loud, and so would Mother."

"You mean, you heard her too?" Loz shook his head.

"No, I mean Kadaj would speak, then Mother would speak through Kadaj." He paused. "She used to hurt him too."

"How do you mean?"

"He would do things to hurt himself when Mother was in control. She wasn't happy with our progress--even though we were trying--but she made him do things to himself and make him try to hurt us too."

Rude furrowed his brow. This was most worrying. If anything like this had happened to Yazoo, then it could happen to Loz too.

"And this never happened to you or Yazoo before?"

"No. Kadaj was the closest to Mother. Yazoo would sometimes complain that he could hear her through Kadaj at night--kind of an echo thing I guess--but neither of us ever..."

"If your brother has been controlled by Jenova, then I'm afraid you might be in danger as well." Rude left the thought of the potential threat to himself unspoken. Loz was the stronger of the two. That had been proven previously.

"But--Mother, she wanted to help us."

"Sorry for the tough love, but look where that got you already. I doubt it's going to be a big happy family gathering." Rude frowned. "You don't want Yazoo to get hurt again, do you?"

"No! Of course not!" Loz countered, and Rude swore he saw tears now for sure. He didn't comment on them.

"Then we need to find him. Get your stuff. We're going."

Two minutes flat and Rude checked that his gun was ready in its holster. The inn room was empty once again.


	14. reQuirements

A/N I know this chapter follows very closely on the heels of the last one, but I'm currently at a place in the world where the internet is free, and I'm taking advantage of it.

Know this, the saga that is ReGenesis is actually completed in shorthand--it will take a few updates to get the rest of the chapters up--but I am already anticipating a sequel. This is partly because the point at which my plotbunny was satisfied my own resident fanfiction reader in my head was saying 'what the hell... is that it?'. So please, stick with me and this big ugly beast of a fiction may get a little bigger, a little beastier and a hell of a lot more satisfying.

Listen to me, talking as if the story was over. You aren't here to read MY notes... There are a still more chapters left of ReGen to go, so please enjoy this next bit too. Love you all for reading!

* * *

Elena was too experienced to worry about Cloud or Tiffa's reaction to a Turk being at their door when she knocked on it. She just did.

"I need to talk to Cloud Strife." The young boy who'd answered the door obviously didn't know who she was as he led her into the kitchen.

"Cloud!" He called, "there's a lady here to see you!"

"Well, did you ask her what she wanted--" The laugh was cut off as soon as Cloud emerged and saw who it was. Elena hardened her resolve as Cloud's expression fell to one of morose anger. She was used to that, being a Turk. "Denzel, I'm going to need to speak with Elena alone. Can you give us a minute?"

"Uh, sure." Denzel left, uncertain, but he seemed to be somewhat reassured when Cloud ruffled his hair as he passed.

"What does the President want?" Cloud crossed his arms. "I should just say no now."

"I know you're not happy to see me here--"

"An understatement, considering." Cloud muttered.

"But," Elena ignored the comment, "You also know that I wouldn't be here unless I had to be."

Cloud couldn't argue with that.

"As you know," Elena took Cloud's silence as a gesture for her to explain quickly. She knew he wouldn't urge her to continue otherwise, "President Shinra had Deepground closed down and sealed off as one of his first acts in the company. Presently however, Admiral Zenith of the People's Militia has seen fit to seize control of operations at Shinra Corps. since the recovery of one of the Sephiroth clones--"

Cloud looked like he wanted to say something, but Elena wanted to finish so didn't let him interrupt.

"And with the jurisdiction the People's Militia grants him, he has reopened the facility and recommenced the experimentation with Jenova cells. However, just as before," She laughed sardonically, "Guess who was able to escape..."

"I... I can't go through that again. I won't." Cloud shook his head. Elena pressed on.

"The President fears another reunion Cloud Strife. A successful one. The three elements--the clones themselves are loose again, and he has reason to believe they will try again..."

"So I'm just to answer his every beck and call?"

"No, he is well aware that Shinra Corps. is as defenceless against Sephiroth as the rest of Gaia is. Except for you." She ventured.

Once she'd said his name, Cloud's features hardened and Elena could tell he was thinking very hard about it.

"I'm sure there could be someone else willing to test themselves against Jenova's greatest creation--and perhaps in all the world there is someone else who can defeat him." She paused, "But. You are the only one who has defeated him before--who you know can defeat him. I won't preach to you--I'm sure you think we Turks know nothing of reason or duty--but I do have an inkling of them."

Cloud was silent for a while, a distant look in his eyes that made Elena think he might not answer.

"You don't know he'll come back again." When he finally spoke, his voice was hushed. "But _he_ knew. He told me." Elena tried hard not to show her surprise.

"Then you knew all along..." She said, "That you'd have to face him again. Didn't you..." The statement didn't require an answer. Elena already knew that Cloud would be with them if they needed him.

"Tell Shinra I'll see him." Cloud turned his back on the female Turk. "You can leave my home now please."

Elena showed herself out, feeling strangely humbled by the reason and duty of Cloud Strife.

* * *

To say that Admiral Zenith was in a bad mood was an understatement these days. Since the news that Rufus Shinra had disappeared from under surveillance, the commander of the People's Militia had been furious with everybody. No one had any good news for him at all. The clone hadn't been found. Shinra's clone hadn't been found. _Shinra_ hadn't been found.

Zenith wanted _someone_ found so he could kill something.

There had to be someone somewhere who knew where to look. The Admiral snarled. Rufus did. He had known, but the only thing Shinra did was play games. He couldn't be the only one who knew though.

A light bulb when off in Zenith's head suddenly and he strode from his office towards the Director of the Turks'.

Tseng.

The calm Wutanese man didn't even flinch when Zenith knocked the doors open and he continued his telephone conversation as if nothing had happened. The Admiral did not like to be ignored and disconnected the line, leaning his beefy form across the desk.

Tseng finally looked at him, his black eyes conveying annoyance but little more. He replaced the receiver.

"How can I help you Admiral?" He asked, polite, efficient.

"Now listen Director. You're going to tell me where the President is. Where he took my experiment." Tseng folded his hands on the desk.

"I'm afraid I'm not privy to such information, even if the President did remove your clone."

"You expect me to believe that a man with such responsibility as you in Shinra Corps--Director of one of the most lucrative agencies in Midgar--does not know the movements of the Head of the company? Please."

Tseng disliked the man. No style, no finesse. Traipse in and demand, never using subterfuge or subtlety. He didn't let his dislike show though.

"Well Admiral, I am trusted to do my job and only my job here. As you said, running the Turks is no small business. But that is what I do. If Rufus Shinra has an outside agenda to that, it is neither my business or duty to know it. I'm still here, running what business I can. Do you not think that if I were to know where the President was, there would be _some_ change that I was ordered to carry out? I'm afraid Admiral, you seem to take me as a trustworthy man. Shinra knows otherwise. If you know anything about the Turks, you would know that you can never trust one." It was a reputation he'd helped to build, and it was at times like this that it came in handy.

Tseng, never losing his cool, saw the Admiral hesitate. He knew he'd won.

"Right then. I expect you to inform me of any reports that come to you concerning the locations of the specimen or the President." It would have been nicer as a request, but Tseng acknowledged it by inclining his head slightly.

"You will be the first to know Admiral." Had Zenith remembered Tseng's admission from only moments before, the Admiral may not have looked so smug. It could have ended there, and had Tseng had full control of his power as Director of the Turks, the next person to walk through his office door would have been taken somewhere remote and dealt with before he'd even reached the building with his news.

"Admiral Zenith, sir." The young man looked fresh out of cadets.

"Private?"

"I was told to give you a report sir. One of the renegade Turks transporting the suspected specimen has been sighted by a local source sir. Men have been sent on their way sir to intercept them." Admiral Zenith's smile was not pleasant.

"Most excellent news Private, some that I'm sure the Director is also glad to hear--we've found your missing man for you."

"Thank you Admiral." Tseng clipped the words, "Let me assure you, if you are in need of extra forces the Turks will be--"

"Unnecessary." Zenith cut him off. "We can trust _every_ man in the People's Militia, Director. And you can trust them to bring your renegade back." The Admiral smirked again and took his leave from Tseng's office.

Truthfully, Tseng had counted on Zenith refusing his offer of assistance because he needed to get to Rufus now. Appearing to be at work as usual didn't matter--this was not a good development.

* * *

Rude checked the rear-view mirror again. It was still there, that dust cloud a few miles back. It wouldn't have concerned anyone else--it was a public road after all, but after avoiding as much contact as he could and still having the uneasy feel of being followed, Rude was not about to let it go.

"What's wrong?" Loz asked, catching the glance back again. Rude didn't want to lie to him, as he may be the only other person he could count on at the moment.

"There's another vehicle further back. It could be nothing more than one of the livestock farmers heading home from town--"

"But you don't think it is." Loz finished, nodding in agreement. "I think I have the same feeling." Rude checked again. The other car was travelling fast--it was catching up. Then he noticed three very small black dots in the sky just above the horizon too.

"Shit." He swore. This was turning out to be a bad day for swearing. He urged the car faster, kicking the RPMs up.

"What?"

"Helicopters. Or I'm a fucking French maid."

Of course he wasn't, so they were in fact helicopters. Loz didn't laugh.

"They're faster than us."

"No shit."

"If each of them is carrying... eight people maximum, that's twenty-four..." Loz counted, "Plus another five or six in the car. Maybe thirty. Tops." Rude stared.

"You've gotta be kidding me." He said, seeing the look of determination on Loz's face.

"They're going to catch up to us--I say we at least choose where to fight them."

Thirty to two odds weren't great. Not even good. Loz was insane. Yet Rude couldn't say anything contrary. They didn't have much time to come up with another plausible course of action.

"So what do you suggest?" Rude asked as Loz pulled on his leather gloves.

"Go there." Loz pointed. A small canyon off to their right, not far away. "The helicopters will have a harder time inside and they won't be able to surround us so easily."

Rude agreed silently and swerved the car off-road, the cloud of dust obscured their view for a moment.

"Who do you think it is?" The clone asked once they could see again, the canyon before them.

"Not sure..." Rude said, "But probably the reason why we got stuck out here in the first place. Reno said Tseng didn't want us back and there are only a few people with the power or gall to disrupt Shinra Corps and Turk business."

"So your guess?"

"People's Militia. Intelligence on them describes them as a volatile revolutionary division headed by a very dedicated and dangerous man."

Loz nodded. He'd dealt with soldiers before.

"So they're going to rely on they numbers and group tactics. We'd best split them up then."

Rude tried not to feel a shiver from the grin that Loz had when he'd said that.

They had enough time to conceal the car--Loz arguing it may be useful to getaway if things got out of hand.

Rude felt a bit stupid though, standing in the middle of a canyon, watching the dust cloud get nearer and started to pick out details on the copters. He looked over at Loz who had reassembled his weapon--the Dual Hound from one of the bags he carried and now stood looking bored as he leaned against a dusty rock. The man would make an excellent Turk, Rude thought.

The worst part was always the wait before action. The car drew closer and the helicopters soon overtook it and they fanned out not far from the canyon--presumable searching for where they'd gone.

"If anything happens," Loz said, breaking the tense silence. "You're going to have to go to your superiors."

"What? I'm not leaving."

"Think about it. I'm unable to contact my brother, and I'm a potential danger to you--" he paused, taking a breath, "considering what you think has happened to Yazoo." Rude didn't comment, silently studying the other man. "I'm not stupid you know." Loz protested. "It's me they're after, and if they happen to get me, the only person who can contact anyone is you."

"So you think you can take on thirty soldiers alone?" Rude scoffed. Loz smiled, adjusting the Dual Hound again.

"Long enough for you to take off. They're going to be expecting two. I can work that to my advantage too."

Rude swore (again) under his breath. Loz unfortunately had a point.

"No offence, but since I've never fought _with_ you before, you're not going to be of much help anyway."

Rude would have been put off by that had he not seen Loz and Yazoo fight together. They were a deadly, synchronised pair. The sound of a helicopter rotor neared.

"So I suggest you go to the car and wait til they're all here, then get out of here. I can look after myself."

Apparently. Rude didn't argue--he knew it was pointless and it would only waste time they didn't have. He turned back only once.

"Good luck. You'll need it."

"Nah," the clone grinned, "it'll be fun."

Fucked up. Seriously fucked up.

Loz listened to the crunch of Rude's boots on the sand and gravel until the rhythm of the helicopters drowned it out.

It happened all of a sudden--all three copters appeared in the air above the canyon and a car came into view at the far end of it, a dust cloud billowing behind it. Loz had been right. They were going to rely on their numbers.

There was a brief pause, a stand off where the helicopters seemed to hover silently and Loz could see the glint of the eyes of the soldiers in the approaching car. Time slowed down enough to hear the whistling of approaching bullets and Loz bent out of the way. He raised the Dual Hound, aimed at the first helicopter's rotor and a blue pulse rocked his shoulder as it fired. The instant that it hit the blades in a brilliant flash like fireworks, time realized its mistake and caught up with him. The sounds returned in time to hear the blast, the failing rotor and the squeal of tires. Loz stood his ground in front of the car, seeing the shock of those inside (five ill-equipped office-type soldiers) before he launched himself at the hood of the car.

The metal bent around him, another blast separating it in two. The smell of diesel, oil and antifreeze stung his nostrils as the vehicle swept past him like water on either side.

Effectively narrowing the odds down to sixteen to one as the helicopter spun out of control and crashed into the canyon wall at the same time as the two half-cars.

The other two helicopters had not been idle and had landed about a hundred meters away, allowing the soldiers to hop out onto the canyon floor, spread out and try to surround him.

Loz spun in a circle, firing more blasts as he twisted to avoid the gunfire. He rolled along the ground to cover--behind a large boulder--and waited for the first daring soldier to appear around the side. His foot caught the soldier's leg and he landed heavily to the ground on top of his weapon. Loz punched through him then whipped around to block the next soldier's overly-cautious attack.

Hand to hand combat was always more fun.

Five down and Loz found himself wishing for Yazoo. He lankier brother had the speed he lacked with his brawn.

The Dual Hound flashed, guns fired and faceless soldiers fell to the ground.

A lucky bullet caught the side of Loz's thigh and he twisted the soldier's head around in his arms as revenge.

The next one was less luck, more skill--Loz was slowing down. He felt the pain blossom in his side but it didn't stop him from throwing the next man to the ground with a kick to the head.

The next shot made him stagger and he clutched at his shoulder. They weren't aiming to kill, he thought, a mistake for the next two that approached him--they had their heads shattered together.

One last shot dropped him to one knee and he knelt there panting. The remaining five soldiers stood a safe distance from him.

Time, in its cruelty, slowed down again so he could see the tranquilizer dart spiralling towards him.

He hit the dusty ground, not before noticing it had been stained red from someone else's blood.

That made him smile.

* * *

Reno couldn't be sure that he was even going in the right direction. All he knew was that once he'd woken up on the floor of the inn, he'd forced himself up, paid for the room and had driven in the direction his gut told him.

Yazoo had a good hour maybe two head start on him, but he was also probably travelling on foot. Unless of course, he'd stolen a car...

Reno rubbed at his throbbing temple and wished he'd picked up some aspirin--or some extra cigarettes, damn it--before leaving. He really couldn't tell how long he'd been driving, although the clock read almost noon. For some strange reason, outside a small canyon scattered with cacti and stunted palms Reno realized he'd stopped.

Odd.

Should he get out? He'd never been 'driven' like that before and could barely trust himself.

But he did get out.

He thought it was a perfect time for one of those 'emergency' cigarettes and drew one out of his pocket. The first hit of nicotine for two days felt like the most wonderful thing in the world.

Well... maybe the _second_ most wonderful thing in the world. The best thing still caused him to grin, despite the situation. He sobered quickly.

Damned if he knew why, but he felt that Yazoo was here somewhere and he set off to search amoungst the desert flora.

Little did he know his gut instinct was so right.

Only half a kilometer away, Yazoo had stopped for a break. His leathers were sticky against his skin in the heat and Mother had left him after leading him here. He was hurt and tired.

But most of all worried.

Worried about Reno, if he'd be alright and if Mother had been right when she'd told him he'd never be happy without his family. She'd been angry at him for forgetting. For forgetting her; Kadaj. He should be ashamed.

Yazoo cradled his head in his hands. He hadn't forgotten, had he? His stomach tightened as he held back the upset tears stinging at his eyes. He hadn't forgotten...

Reno wasn't a replacement. He hadn't bothered to try to tell Mother that--she'd shown him enough of her anger. Instead, he felt Reno was... Complimentary to him.

And he'd hurt him.

After everything he'd though that he could finally have--Mother had taken it away again, and Reno had let him go.

He closed his eyes. Mother had told him he should wait here. She said his brother would find him here.

In the small shade that the cactus gave, Yazoo curled up and tried not to feel the pain of his broken bones resetting.

Growing slowly yet steadily closer, the redheaded Turk still searched.

Reno had smoked two of the tree of his last cigarettes and still hadn't found Yazoo.

'He's not here, just move on.' The small logical voice in the back of his brain urged. The rest of him made him stay though.

Reno wasn't one to go against his gut feelings. As a Turk, he'd had plenty of opportunities to be in situations where rules were meant to be broken and you could only rely on instinct.

So if instinct said stay, then he couldn't really argue a better place to look.

Something was going to happen here; and as he flicked his lighter to the end of his last cigarette and pulled a drag, he was damned wall going to be here for it.

* * *

Kadaj had been walking since Mother had woken him. Sephiroth, for now was gone, leaving nothing but her sultry whispers in his mind that almost made him believe that it was really him she loved. She wanted.

__

Just a little further child. Your brother is waiting for you. He will be very happy to see you again. Just as I was when you were returned to me.

But where had he been before? Thinking about it only made his head hurt and upset Mother.

But it had been a silent place. A place where he'd been alone without being frightened...

__

Now child, I've told you--you're here with me again. You don't need that other place now. You have a job to do that will make me very happy with you.

So he walked, the weight of a double-bladed sword swinging at his hip. Mother had found that for him again. She'd said it was his.

He clasped the hilt, feeling the pride and glow of joy of owning something all his. His only.

She'd told him he knew how to use it--showed him he did in a small town, a tavern outside of Midgar. A tavern of noisy locals that made no more sound once their screams had faded.

It almost reminded him of that peaceful, silent place.

__

There love. In the shade. Go find your brother.

Kadaj let his hand fall from the hilt at his hip as he stepped forward. He had a brother. All his. His only. In the shade of a desert plant, his brother slept, eyes obscured by silver fringe. He remembered him.

__

Yazoo...

Yazoo's eyes opened as if he'd never been asleep, looking up at the silhouette of a lost brother.

__

Don't cry Yazoo.

I have to Kadaj.

Kadaj felt a warmth he didn't know when Yazoo held him in his arms, head resting on his shoulder. But then he had to push him away. Mother didn't like the warm.

And Yazoo knew then--Kadaj was still lost to him, and he would follow. If only to find him once again.


	15. reNdezvous

A/N Hello again readers! I am now back from my long trip overseas and am glad to be back at home with my trusty laptop once more! The story was on a little bit of a hiatus as to getting it up online while I was away, but I am sure I will be able to update much more regularly. As I've said before ReGenesis is finished on paper--it still needs to be transcribed, but the sequel will be on the way, so please keep looking out for it (once I get all of these darn chapters up).

Thank you all for being so patient and so lovely with the reviews! You kept me and my ship sailing around the world you beautiful people!

Now, onto what you really came here for--the next installment!

*heart*! Kiki

* * *

Loz was amused, much to the anger of the bulky, beady eyed man standing infront of him. He was smiling, despite the blood running from the corner of his mouth.

"Why are you laughing? You are in no position to be amused by this you worthless scum!" The bulky man leaned close to Loz's face, flecking his smile with spittle. "So you'll tell us what we want to know. To save your life."

Loz's smile broadened and he chuckled.

Admiral Zenith watched from the other side of the room with a scowl. Despite his Master Chief's former success with obtaining information, the process did not seem to be working so well this time.

The doctors had confirmed the specimen as a Sephiroth clone, but only through their tests. This apparently was not Shinra's specimen. Which meant there were three of them again. Just like before.

The Master Chief slapped the clone again. It was most unsettling when the clone laughed again, his smile stained with blood.

"That's enough." Admiral Zenith put an end to the ineffective questioning. "You're excused."

"But Sir--"

"I said you're excused Master Chief, so that means you'd better go before I get more annoyed."

The man saluted stiffly and left the holding cell. The rest of the cell was lined by soldiers all with orders to shoot the specimen if they suspected anything. Admiral Zenith was not stupid enough to be alone with it.

"I don't know what you're trying to prove being so quiet." Admiral Zenith placed his hat of the corner of the table and brought a cigar to the corners of his mouth.

"We're going to find the other clones eventually and we'll extract the information we want any way we want. If you won't tell us, we'll have to find out why." He thought he saw a spark of anger in the clone's eyes. "I and I doubt you would like that, wouldn't you?"

"You lack the imagination to scare me." This was the longest sentence the clone had said since being captured. Zenith frowned.

"Maybe I do. But my scientists don't. Hojo didn't, did he? He scared you--still scares you. My doctors would like to further his research, and they want to get started. I'm only holding them back because you might be useful to me otherwise intact." He blew a breath of blue-gray smoke at the clone before smiling cruelly. "If we find the others before you agree to help us--then I'm left to conclude you're not going to be useful to co-operate with my military and I'll have no choice but to find out how to make improvements.

For the first time since being captured Loz felt a chill run down his spine. To have come so far away from what they'd been subjected to in Deepground only to be brought back...

"Still no answer clone? Well then--" Zenith turned to go.

**"He will co-operate with you Admiral."** Zenith whipped back around--none of the soldiers had spoken. Indeed it had sounded enough like the clone. He stepped closer.

"He will, will he?" He eyed the clone suspiciously and felt a strange prickling of his skin when it _looked_ at him.

"**Our purposes for the moment coincide**." Zenith noticed how every muscle in the clone's body tensed when he spoke, as if he was fighting something. Then the clone grinned and Zenith shivered. "**I too am searching to bring all three together and though this one is least likely to have me bring him myself, under your supervision, he will be led**."

Zenith finally realized he wasn't speaking to the clone anymore and with a flick of his hand, all the guns of the surrounding soldiers were brought up to aim. The clone laughed--far different and too shrill for his bulky frame.

"**If you choose to destroy him, you'll never find the others and I will be most displeased. Let us make a deal Admiral.**"

"I'm listening." Zenith didn't like to be pushed around but he was not adverse to compromises.

"**You help bring my children together and I will give you witness to your Perfect Soldier**."

Zenith's eyebrows raised. Children? Perfect Soldier? Who was this?

"How can I trust you?"

"**Because I cannot have my wish without your cooperation." **The voice softened, honeyed, **"And no scientist can ever give you the results that I can. Only one came close, but his students are not his betters.**"

Admiral Zenith clenched his jaw, considering. Making a deal with someone--something he couldn't see was a dangerous decision. But he could play his hand close by keeping this clone.

"Then let his lead us." The clone smiled at his reply, a cold smile. "They are waiting for him in the desert region."

With that, the cone gasped and fell into a violent coughing fit. Admiral Zenith had him taken away preparing for swift transport, heading out at once. His goal may not be as unattainable as he'd feared.

* * *

Tiffa watched Cloud glower in the corner of the room as Rufus Shinra and the two Turks Tseng and Elena explained the situation. She could understand why CLoud was angry. She even felt some of the justified anger herself. The more she listened though, the clearer it became that Rufus wished nothing more than to put an end to it forever. She was also convinced he hadn't done anything wrong. This time at least.

She didn't think Cloud shared that conviction quite as strongly.

She hadn't seen him like this for weeks. After the 'reunion' had failed, a weight had lifted from him and he'd seemed lighter--happier. He'd played with the kids. He'd smiled. It had been nice. But now she saw that look in his eyes again. As if he couldn't trust himself...

"So how do you even know where they are?" She interjected, slipping back into the conversation from her thoughts. The other members of Avalanche nodded--as far as it had sounded, Rufus didn't have any new information on their whereabouts.

Tseng cleared his throat.

"One of our Turks--Rude--had to return to Midgar. He knows the last location of the clone previously under his protection and the estimated location of Reno and the other."

"Why did he leave--shouldn't he have stayed as--'protection'?" Barret laughed. He'd seen some of what the clones could do. That a Turk was 'protection' was quite funny.

"Circumstances were that in order for us to be able to act, he had to return while the clone--Loz--provided the Militia with the target they desired."

Cloud hadn't shown any particular reaction (other than scowling) to any of the information presented until Tseng gave the clone a name.

Kadaj, Loz and...

"What's the other's name?" He asked. All three eyes turned to his corner.

"I'm sorry?"

"The other clone. He has a name too."

"Ah, yes." Tseng smiled. "Yazoo. Loz and Yazoo."

"Is that important?" Barret asked. Cloud nodded.

"I think so." He uncrossed his arms and addressed his President directly. "So you think that the three of them--Loz, Yazoo and this 'Kadaj clone' will try to stage another reunion? With what? There are no other sources of pure Jenova cells. What will the catalyst be this time?"

"I fear," Shinra said after some thought, "That the clones are not acting by their own volition this time. Jenova has manifested control over them to bring them all together. I think all three are in danger of becoming the 'catalyst' as they all carry substantial Jenova cells and genetics. One of them was needed to be the sacrifice before but now as the attempts grow more desperate--I think all three may be sacrificed."

Cloud looked grim.

"Is there ever going to be a time when a reunion isn't imminent when Jenova cells, present within them, are still on Gaia? You sound as if you want to save them President. But aren't they the cause?" He watched Rufus carefully. Rufus was silent for a moment, then realized Cloud was testing him. He answered slowly.

"I believe in this case, you'll find they are the victims Cloud." Rufus said, expression blank. Cloud nodded. He couldn't have felt that way after having held Kadaj in his arms after defeating Sephiroth. That boy--not even a man--had cried tears of happiness as he had lifted into oblivion.

So whose fault was it?

"So your plan is to stop a reunion before it has the chance to happen right?" Tiffa asked, seeing the distant reminiscent look in Cloud's eyes.

"Yes. I am not asking for your help in this either. Unless you desire to give it. I only hope for your support." Rufus looked around the room at the various members of Avalanche. "My Turks and I are leaving presently. I doubt we have much time. If you wish to come--and show your support--"

"We, not necessarily the company, would be grateful." Tseng finished for him, seeing Rufus searching for the words. He received a silent look of thanks.

"I'm coming." Cloud said decisively.

"I am too." Tiffa said, standing up to go beside Cloud.

"Well hell, count us all in then." Barret motioned to the rest of them. "I just hope we don't get to see Sephiroth again."

They mobilized quickly--years of practice and efficiency. Towards the desert, all with a sense of unspoken dread.

* * *

Yazoo probably should have felt relieved; happy; joyful. His brother had returned, mother had brought him back and she'd abandoned Yazoo's head as well. Maybe in a twisted way she did love them and wanted them all together again.

Yazoo looked over to where Kadaj sat, still with eyes unfocussed as he concentrated on the voices in his head.

Yazoo felt a pang of guilt and hurt. He didn't believe Mother did love them--not even now. Though he should be happy Kadaj was alive, he couldn't help but feel it was unnatural. It didn't _feel_ like him.

Kadaj straightened suddenly and stood up.

"Mother says Loz will be joining up soon. We'll have a little reunion again." He came over to join Yazoo, "Doesn't that make you happy?"

The word 'reunion' seemed all too familiar. Yazoo wasn't sure if he liked the implications of it. He tried to smile and nod in answer, but Kadaj wasn't fooled.

"Then look it! You look miserable! Aren't you happy you have your brothers again?!" He took a breath and softened his tone. "Me... aren't you happy about me?"

Yazoo felt his throat constrict. He wanted to tell his brother how he really felt--but he could tell from the glint in Kadaj's eyes that mother was listening. Though he loved his brother, he couldn't trust her. Not after what she'd done.

He nodded.

"Of course I'm happy Kadaj. Now things can be like they used to be."

That seemed to placate the voice in his head and Kadaj nodded.

"Yes, like they used to."

But then he didn't reach out, he didn't touch. Things were not the same.

Before Yazoo had more time to think about it, Kadaj jerked his head up in attention at a faint noise.

"Someone's here."

"It was nothing--a stone falling--"

"You were followed."

Those three words made Yazoo's spine tingle. The only person who would or could have followed him was Reno. And if Reno was here--with Kadaj--it was not good.

"What did you hear?" Stall him. Distract him. Anything.

"A footstep. But they're trying to be quiet."

"From where?" Yazoo's eyes darted around, hoping not to see the redhead suddenly pop into view.

"There." Kadaj pointed and made to follow the direction but Yazoo stopped him with a hand to his chest. Kadaj drew back away from the touch.

"The echoes bounce. It would be from the other direction--over by the canyon wall." Kadaj looked skeptical. "If you want, I'll look this way."

"Fine." Kadaj looked in the direction Yazoo had said, eyes narrowed and listening. His hand was on the hilt of sword as he snuck off stealthily.

Yazoo waited for a moment before he hurried in the real direction of the noise.

Reno couldn't hide easily--not with his hair.

"Reno." Yazoo whispered when he was close, enough for the Turk to hear. Reno spun around, hand on his EMR. He relaxed (just a little, considering) when he saw who it was.

"Yaz--"

"You can't be here." Yazoo said, only his eyes betraying the concern and fear he had. "Kadaj won't like it. Mother won't--"

"Kadaj--wait, he's dead--"

"Was. He's alive." Yazoo didn't sound as sure about that though. "Don't." He held up a hand when Reno tried to come closer. He couldn't trust himself after what had happened at the inn. "You can't be here." He repeated.

"Yazoo, this is fucking crazy. If you thought that I wouldn't want to find out what the hell happened, of _course_ I'm going to follow you." He winced, hiding it by running a hand through his hair. "Are you okay?"

The question, simple as it was floored Yazoo. He hadn't been expecting it. Reno had come all this way to try to find him. Not to fight--but to see if _he_ was alright.

"...Yeah."

"Your arm... leg? They're fine now?"

Nod.

Reno sensed there was something Yazoo wasn't telling him--but knew this wasn't the time or place to push.

"My brother... He'll find you if you stay. I--" don't want that. He finished in his head.

"Tell me where you're going then.'

"To find Loz. He's being brought to us."

"By whom?"

"I don't know." Yazoo looked up again. "She only speaks with him again now that I'm here."

"Then leave something for me so I know where to look..."

Yazoo didn't want to. Reno couldn't anything by himself. He'd just end up killed. With a jolt, Yazoo realized _why_ he didn't want that--couldn't face it if he did die.

Please don't make me, his eyes pleaded, but Reno didn't pick it up--intent on his course.

"...Fine." Yazoo said, unable to hold Reno's gaze. He turned and left, back towards where Kadaj would be. Even if Reno's plan was insane, he showed him that he trusted him enough not to do anything stupid.

Yazoo only had to wait a few moments before Kadaj returned to him.

"Nothing."

"Me neither." The lie came too easily.

"I guess you were right. A rock..." Kadaj, the glint gone from his eyes, looked weary. Yazoo held out his hand hopefully and when Kadaj took it to be comforted, squeezed it reassuringly.

"We should go." He said softly. No mother listening. "We can rest when we find you some shelter." Kadaj nodded, his head drooping.

Don't cry, Yazoo thought as he hugged his brother. You don't have to cry because of her...

* * *

_This planet will be yours. The fragments will no longer remain except within me..._

_Yes, dearest one. It will be just you. And me. Like it always should have been. You are a good son._

A mad son. A mad mother.

He could remember when he'd been whole--when he'd been able to find her, to hold her.

_You will again._

_But Mother, you--_

_I can return love. With this planet's power, I can return._

He felt the cool embrace around his thoughts.

_They will try to stop you again dearest one. Closest one. But every time you return you're stronger. When the three give themselves for you, they will not be able to stop you. Us. Me._

_The time nears Mother._

_You can feel it, can't you? Can feel your body longing to return? You anticipate it..._

_I will destroy them all for you Mother. For what they did to you. Us. Me._

_Yes child, I know._

A mad son comforted an ancient hurt--an old betrayal nursed by a mad power.

And the young child slept without hearing their plans. Instead being comforted by the warm embrace of a brother.

* * *

Reno's sleep had been fitful. He'd walked back to curl up in his car with his jacket as a pillow against the--waking more than once with the fear that he'd be too late finding Yazoo.

The first light as it crept up over the sandy horizon urged him to go out and look--hope that Yazoo had left him a sign for where he should go next.

He walked quickly back to where Yazoo had found him last night, a small scrub area partially hidden from the rest of its surroundings. He scanned the ground, casting around for any sign--he almost missed it. Yazoo's gloves were folded neatly underneath the scrub brush, the black leather blending into the dark shadows.

He picked them up and before he could wonder how they would help him figure out where to go, he felt a crinkle of paper inside. He unfolded a small sheet from a notepad--it had a monogram of the inn they'd stayed at. Little klepto.

Yazoo's handwriting was small and neat.

_We're headed towards Junon--like we were when we were driving. Mother has told Kadaj exactly but all he's telling me is we're heading to a plateau that will bring us closer to her..._

_Perhaps your guess will be better than mine._

_Please be careful Reno._

He hadn't signed it, but then again, he hadn't needed to. Reno re-read the short note, feeling a funny jolt in his stomach at the last line. He's worried about me...

He thought about where they may be headed--towards Junon was a start--but that was a lot of ground to cover really. A plateau... to bring them closer to her...

Reno tried to think of a map of the area. The desert region was pretty bleak--barely any distinguishing features except...

The table.

A nickname for the flat topped mountain in the middle of the arid wasteland. At over seven hundred meters high, it was a daunting obstacle and surrounded by local myth. The lifestream was rumoured to run visible there--legends said.

Bunch of mythological hooey, if you asked Reno though.

He was sure that that was where they would be headed--and it was a fair distance away.

No time like the present to get moving.

Gripping the supple leather gloves in one hand and the note in the other, he headed back to the car--the air conditioning already tempting as the sun heated the rocks and sand.

He'd message Rude too. Just so he could prove he was being careful.


	16. reUnion

Okay, so this installment is REALLY long. I could have submitted this in two parts, but it seems that this sequence takes a lot of space as it is. I'm sure no one will complain about the length of it... -_-

We're getting close to the end... It's off there in the distance somewhere...

Happy chapter reading!

Kiki

* * *

A plateau that would bring them closer to her.

Yazoo had stopped reckoning time as they walked. It was warm--no, hot--and the desert stretched out infront of them in all directions save one.

The mountain reared before them, red against the sky and shimmering with the heat.

But mother kept them cold.

She whispered to Kadaj whose eyes were distant and hooded--sharing lustful thoughts of love and power.

For Yazoo she had little but scorn now. She knew he loved his brother more than he loved her and scolded him for it. One should always love one's mother most.

He had no thoughts to offer her, no rebuke for her harsh words. Eventually she'd fallen silent once they'd all been used against him.

He just wished he could speak with Kadaj without her again. Last night had provided some relief from her observation, but Kadaj was too hurt to talk.

"We'll reach the top before nightfall." Kadaj spoke, breaking the sound of the sand beneath their boots. "She's waiting for us there."

It seemed like a long way even to get to the base still--let alone the climb up the sheer side.

The rhythm of their footsteps was steady though, unceasing.

"I think I will like to have us all together again."

Yazoo answered with little more than a noncommittal 'hm'--Mother was who Kadaj was really speaking with. She was the one causing them to walk tirelessly.

"She says there will be the small matter of those bring Loz." Kadaj continued and Yazoo started listening more intently. "But she's not concerned whether we deal with them right away or not--once she's with us again, we'll have no problems with them." Kadaj was wearing that childishly complacent look--one that he often wore when convinced _he _would be chosen as favourite.

Yazoo wasn't so sure.

The day wore on--the distance closed until the rock rose up to its full, magnificent height.

A shimmer passed along the surface of the rock and Yazoo was surprised when Kadaj let out a joyful laugh.

"Can you see it brother?" At Yazoo's puzzled expression, Kadaj explained, "It's shining... the power of this planet. It's here." He laughed again and touched the surface of the red rock, his hand for one moment illuminated with it. Yazoo looked on wide-eyed.

It was like the rock was alive--like the planet was alive.

And Mother wanted it...

"Come on Yazoo." Kadaj turned back and Yazoo saw _him_ again, no sign of Mother. He held out his hand to his older brother, a look of youthful naivety on his features. "Let's climb together."

Yazoo smiled back and took his brother's hand.

Together.

Together they would climb to be closer to her.

* * *

The armoured cars had stopped. Admiral Zenith donned his mirrored glasses to shield the glare as he got out.

"We're here Sir." A sergeant thoughtfully informed him. The Admiral shot him a look that made it obvious that he could already tell, thank you.

"We gotta' go up _that._" He didn't sound or look very impressed.

"Yes Sir, those were the instructions from the specimen."

Zenith turned around to where the clone was being unloaded--several guards circled around him, weapons trained.

"And then we gotta' get that _thing_ up up too." Zenith sucked at his teeth as he considered how this would best be done.

He couldn't let the specimen go by himself--there was no telling what it would do, but it was a sheer climb--too hard to have him watched effectively.

There was also no way he was going to miss this either. There was a way.

"Well Sergeant," He turned to face the other man, "You better get some men to start scaling that wall with some ropes and get ready to haul up some passenger lines. We're all going to the top."

"Sir, yes Sir!" The sergeant saluted and went off to carry out his orders and find a small climb team.

Meanwhile, Zenith thought it was about time to have another chat with those doctors.

They were busy filling code into the blanks of endless papers that a whirring machine spat out. They both hunched over their work, sitting up only when the Admiral cleared his throat.

"Admiral Zenith--we have good news--"

"Or at least the beginnings of it. We would need all three to test this theory--"

"But it looks like it has potential to--"

"Slow down gentlemen." Zenith held up a hand which effectively halted the doctors' scattered speech. "Tell me what you've found." The two looked between themselves, and Dr. Jonas deferred the explanation to Dr. Viting.

"Well Sir, we have samples from all three experiments. The first--limited as it was--from the hospital, our clone and the one in custody. We thought it would be wise to run some splicing tests--their genetics in all three cases are slightly different. Individuals sharing parts of the same code. What we found--"

"When all three codes are combined using a catalyst--which we've managed to isolate--the strand can be completed." Dr. Jonas couldn't contain his excitement and interrupted, "But in theory, each one has a part of the genetic code the others don't--so when they are all combined--"

"We believe we can create a pure genetic code. A Jenova cell in its pure form as Professor Hojo had at his disposal when he conducted his experiments to create the Perfect Soldier." Dr. Viting finished.

So that's what the clone had meant--when he'd bargained with it. Witness his perfect soldier--be able to re-create and improve on their original.

This was very good news.

The doctors waited anxiously as they let their findings sink in. Zenith cracked a slow smile.

"Excellent gentlemen. I'm very glad you were able to discover this--even with this inferior equipment."

The two doctors bowed their heads in deference and modesty.

"Oh, it's nothing--"

"Simple calculations--"

"Of course," The Admiral smiled, "I hope you both will join us up on the mountain. I would very much like for you both to be there when we have all three specimens together." He grinned again, "So that you may continue your findings with ample research material."

The two doctors thanked him profusely and told them that he could rely on them attending with the specialized equipment they'd prepared.

Whomever Zenith was speaking with before in the clone must not have counted on his scientists being able to crack the code on their own.

He'd witness his _own_ creation thank you very much.

As he left the doctor's van, he was hailed to the side of the mountain by one of his officers.

"The lines are in place Sir. We can commence scaling with everyone at any time."

"Excellent Tinnerson. Begin at your disposal. The sooner the better."

"Yes Sir."

This was going to be a very good night. Zenith could feel it.

* * *

Rude had filled them in as to their destination specifically. Reno was apparently mobilized towards the Table as well--Shinra felt an overwhelming sense of relief. Perhaps early, but one could be lulled to distraction by the reassuring hum of the van's engine.

Things were far from over but they weren't alone.

Cloud was sitting in the back next to Tiffa, Cid and Barret across from them, Tseng drove, seated in the front with Rufus. The other van drove behind them--filled with the other Turks. This rounded out their small force.

It wasn't much, but it was something.

The Table Mountain appeared before them much faster than Rufus had expected.

"Tseng, stop here." Rufus said, sitting forward in his seat a little. The van halted, jarring everyone slightly and the second van stopped close behind. "Those... trucks." Rufus pointed at the small black dots beside the rock formation. "We're not the only ones here."

There was a moment's pause as everyone realized what that could mean.

"Suggestions anyone?" Rufus opened the discussion.

"Do we know who it is?" Tiffa asked.

"We have our suspicions." Rufus said darkly.

"The People's Militia had mobilized to pick the other clone--Loz--up from where they apprehended him. They may have their own ulterior motives for coming here as well." Tseng explained. "...Sir?"

"We have to get to the top--Reno was certain that's where the new 'Kadaj' was planning the reunion. I would rather not have them know we're here until I know why they are."

"Scale the other side. That rock's big enough to hide this tiny group." Cid spoke up, cigarette dangling from the side of his mouth.

"True, but we wouldn't be able to see what the Militia is doing or where they are." Tiffa countered.

"It's simple." Barret said. Everyone looked over. "Avalanche here is the smallest group. Send us to find out what they're doing--follow them up keepin' hidden, and you Turks head up the other side to meet us at the top. Like backup."

Rufus wouldn't have called that extremely simple, or named the Turks as the backup force--but despite the details, the plan was sound.

"How do we know what you've found?" Tseng asked. It would not do to be out of communication.

"I'll keep in contact." Cloud said, speaking up for the first time since they'd mobilized in the vans. "Also so I know if you see anything too..."

It was left unspoken why Cloud specifically would be called. They all knew the danger hanging in the air. Even the thought of having the events of the night progress to that was enough to send everyone into chilled silence.

"That is satisfactory." Rufus said finally. "We will take the vehicles to the opposite face of the table and you will mobilize on foot. Tseng will get you a communicator."

Avalanche unpacked from the back of the van and as Cloud was checking the clearance of his swords in their scabbards, Tseng intercepted him.

"Cloud Strife..." He started, his features minutely less calm than usual. "No one here wants the reunion to happen again." It took Cloud a moment to realize that Tseng was offering a kind of apology.

"I know." He said, clicking the last sword into the sheath. "And I hope we're able to stop it before it happens this time." He caught Tseng's eye, "Not just for my sake--I knew this would come again." He shuddered. "Maybe not so soon, but I knew. No, I just can't stand it--to see _them _get caught up in it again..." He trailed off, thinking of Kadaj's expression before he'd been released into the lifestream. He couldn't do that again to someone. Someone who'd been a puppet. Like he'd been.

"I would love to be able to offer them the real second chance they deserve." Cloud finished, unable to share what he was thinking. Tseng nodded in agreement.

"We do too. All of us." He pressed the small silver communicator into Cloud's hand. "So thank you."

Cloud knew that meant a lot. Tseng was far too used to subterfuge to speak so openly. He nodded and the Whiteness man left to go back to the President.

The small group split--four stealthily sneaking towards the established camp, and two vans kicking up a small trail of dust in the approaching dusk.

* * *

It was official. Reno was tired of climbing fucking rocks. He'd stopped on a ledge with still about halfway to go to have a much needed swearing break--it was the only vice he had left since he'd smoked all his cigarettes.

Why the fuck was he doing this? Chasing--through a fucking blistering desert, up a fucking mountain--someone he really didn't know. But never the less felt he cared for.

Reno thought back to the hospital room Yazoo had been brought to and the promise he'd made to the clone.

_Don't let them hurt me._

The man had seen him--of all people--to be his protector. Even after just meeting him, after being an enemy, he chose to trust Reno.

Why?

Maybe it was the fact that Reno had tried to speak with him, to reach out to him and look out for him...

Reno chucked a red stone over the edge, watching its descent into the contrasts of shadows on the rock face. The sun hovered above the horizon, threatening to set.

He couldn't explain, no matter how he analyzed, his own reaction to Yazoo.

He'd never felt...

Never this _compelled_ towards another man, well, anyone really.

He gripped his hands together to stop the nicotine shake.

He had to stop thinking about this. It was setting off his addiction, usually so under control.

He turned to face the rock behind him again--it was filled with cracks and crevices that promised a good foot hold.

Just another halfway up an almost vertical wall. He also didn't want to think about the various reasons driving him to complete this insane solo-climb.

Just that he'd promised was enough.

He couldn't let Yazoo get hurt again.

* * *

The sun glowed red along the horizon of the desert and a chill accompanied the long shadows--a remind of frigid nights in the barren landscape.

Yazoo and Kadaj had reached the top.

They sat back to back, Yazoo watching the sunset with a sense of dread while Kadaj drew uneven circles in the coarse sand with the tip of his sword. Every once and a while he'd stop and pass his hand through a shimmer hovering inches above the ground and laugh quietly. Yazoo could feel it through his back.

"Loz is coming." Kadaj murmured. "I can feel him getting closer. Can't you?"

Yazoo wished his could, but ever since Mother had talked through him, he'd been shut off from their older brother. And that scared him.

"When he gets here, do you think he'll be happy to see me?"

Yazoo couldn't tell if Mother was listening right now or not, but he turned enough to place a hand over Kadaj's.

"He will be happy--just like I was--that we can all be together again.

It was bittersweet when Kadaj shifted his hand from underneath and pulled away. Mother didn't like to be touched.

"Good. That means we can--" Kadaj fell silent and glared out at one of the dark edges of the plateau.

Yazoo followed his gaze and could feel his body tense with anticipation.

They were no longer alone.

The two brothers blended well into the darkness, which gave them the advantage to watch as they stood in fluid synchronization. Their glares were identical--narrowed and deadly. These were the people that brought Loz.

The small scaling group was hauling people and things up over the side and had yet overlooked the two brothers. Boxes and crates were plied open and stacked as the number of soldiers on the far edge increased. There was still no sign of Loz.

Yazoo felt Kadaj stiffen minutely and saw Loz being hauled up a moment later. He was bound and there were red patches of dirt on his clothing where they'd not avoided having him bang into the rocks on the way up.

Yazoo stepped forward to put an end to the rough treatment his brother was receiving but Kadaj stopped him with a firm arm across his chest.

_Watch first brother._

Yazoo wanted to argue, but the tone coming from Kadaj told him not to. He settled to his 'place' behind Kadaj's left shoulder to wait for his younger brother to initiate whatever plan he had.

Kadaj wanted to wait. Until they were all up and couldn't escape. He personally didn't want any to leave.

He felt a hot surge of anger as the last two figures were helped up over the edge. Two men dressed in white coats. He didn't recognize them, but something inside him, not Mother, not Sephiroth, _hated_ these men.

The last of the ropes were hauled up and coiled on the side and Kadaj finally spoke, causing a jolt throughout the soldiers at the sound of his voice.

"Untie my brother. You've performed your duty bringing him here to us, so you are free to leave now." Kadaj knew none of them would, but Mother whispered encouragingly to him. Loz was the first one to realize their location in the fading light. The brothers met gazes and Kadaj felt his older brother's surprise and instant gratitude.

Loz could wait however, as a bulky figure stepped forward from behind the line of startled ranks aiming guns. He looked smug.

"So you are the escaped experiment. Defying all odds, I am told, to be standing here as you are." His small black eyes flicked to Yazoo, standing at Kadaj's shoulder, "And the other specimen too. I _was_ told I would not be disappointed. Not I have all three of you together. How pleasant." The smile on the man's face was anything but.

"And I suppose you are Admiral Zenith." Kadaj's voice was cold--Mother was talking too. "So there can be some element of appreciation extended to you for bringing my brother to me. But I am afraid you are mistaken. We are not yours." Yazoo noticed the discreet signal from his younger brother.

_Sneak away now. Go to him._

He stepped back, slinking into the darkness as Kadaj lazily flicked the tip of his sword, making the soldiers training their weapons on him nervous and figet with their guns. Yazoo began to stalk in a wide arc around them.

"I created you." Zenith corrected, still focussed on the youngest clone as well. "You are mine and I have captured your so called "brother". He is now also mine. We have great plans for you all, were you simply to join us--"

Kadaj laughed, startling the Militia members again with its ring. He smiled a cold cruel smile.

"Mother did say you were not so bright." his mocking smile seemed to anger the Admiral more than his words, "Which is why she chose you, I'm sure, to deliver our brother to us."

Yazoo struck at that moment, having been ignored more or less throughout the dramatic exchange. It had given him ample time to circle behind and kick the knees out from underneath the one novice soldier standing at the back by Loz.

The ropes were undone rapidly and the two reunited in a sudden brawl--working in tandem again at last.

Kadaj watched the scuffle, fingers playing lightly along the hilt of his sword. The soldiers were not firing, instead they were trying to engage his brothers in hand-to-hand combat, which they would lose of course.

Surprisingly, the Admiral shouted to his men to call them off and Loz and Yazoo returned to Kadaj's side. Just like it used to be.

There was small circle of men surrounding the two men in white--presumable protecting them and their equipment. The emerged with a small glowing oblong container and bullets that were quickly passed out in clips to the men around them.

Whatever was making them glow that angry green was much to be wary of.

Zenith smiled sinisterly as the men, clearly not going to hold off their fire now took aim.

* * *

The first shot did not come from where the brothers expected.

The Turks had also reached the top.

They had laid in wait to see what would develop and when the Militia too aim, they had sprung into action. Whatever they'd loaded into their clips was sure to be detrimental tot eh safety of the three brothers.

Tseng had actually fired the first shot, felling a soldier beside the Admiral. Rufus had cleared the edge at that moment and the Admiral's expression changed from shock to anger instantly.

"Fire at the specimens! Now!" He directed loudly, pointing as he dove for cover, "Kill those goddamned Turks!"

And then all on the Table's top were instantly engaged in a fire fight.

The brothers had stayed together, both Loz and Yazoo loathe to leave Kadaj's side and they followed him as he struck ruthlessly at the Militia's force.

Flashed of light from fired guns were soon the only way to track someone in the pitch black on the mountain.

Tseng heard a crackle in his ear. It was Cloud.

"Tseng. We're all in position if you need us. I'm looking for Kadaj. Where is he?"

Tseng looked around, but it was nearly impossible to discern anyone in particular.

"No sighting Strife. They've disappeared."

"The rest of Avalanche is going to join you up on top. I need to find the brothers."

"Understood." Tseng nodded, shifting only slightly when the rock just behind him shattered with the blow of a bullet. "Good luck Strife."

"Hm. You too."

Another bullet whizzed past Tseng's ear and he clicked another magazine into his gun.

There was too much mindless killing here. It seemed as if no one realized the neccessity to fight together. There was something far more sinister on the horizon and all they could do was shoot each other.

As he rounded the boulder that had been giving him cover, Tseng hoped his faith in Cloud wasn't misplaced.

* * *

Loz and Yazoo followed their brother through the living maze of fighting soldiers, Turks and rocks. He seemed disinterested in seeking out the Militia members--only stabbing at them when they hindered his way. He seemed unaware of danger around him though--so much so that both older brothers had to disable the soldiers that noticed him and turned their aim towards him. He seemed bent on an entirely different goal.

"Kadaj!" Yazoo called out to his brother, slightly ahead to try to warn him of the approaching soldier before having to rush over to his aid yet again. He looked worriedly over his shoulder at his brother--only then realizing the purpose driving Kadaj.

Two men in white jackets.

They were frantically tightening harnesses about their torsos to be lowered down the side of the rock.

Kadaj's blade flashed in a mercifully swift arc, the blood of the assisting soldiers spraying to the rock, followed by the soft thud of their bodies as they slumped.

The doctors stood alone.

Loz and Yazoo flanked Kadaj as always, though not before exchanging a worried glance between them. Then Kadaj spoke.

"You're the ones, aren't you?" The two men were silent for a moment before one of them hesitantly replied.

"You... you are all we could have--everything we'd ever dreamed of creating. The fact that we could--"

"Shut up Hemar!" The other doctor hissed, his eyes bulging a little as he watched Kadaj's sword fearfully.

But it had been enough. Kadaj knew that he had been recreated by these men and Loz and Yazoo finally realized the implication of that as well.

These were the men who would do the trials, perform the experiments, dream up new ways of evaluating them. Cold and analytical--just like the "doctors" before them. They would test their strengths, their limits and the depths of their weakness until they broke.

Again.

All in order to create something better.

All three brothers could feel their mutual hatred flowing between them, uniting them. Kadaj voiced their thoughts.

"It is your fault that we are the way we are. Meant to kill. You may not have been the ones to create us all--not the idea, but you want to continue it. We can't allow you to do that." He stepped forward, his sword still glistening red from the blood of the fallen soldiers.

"No!" Hemar said quickly, backing up with his colleague as they realized the clones' intentions. "Please! We were only curious! We only initiated the sequences out of respect for our former teacher--the experiment itself was never meant to be deadly--oh god, don't kill us please--we needed to find out how strong you were. You were never meant to--"

"To what?! You created me again to kill. A soldier for your Admiral! To be controlled! But when I wouldn't be controlled, you only needed us for your tests to find out what went wrong so you could create your perfect killing machine. Isn't that _right_!?!" He struck with emphasis, his blade burying into Hemar's gut.

The other brothers felt a strange sense of retribution.

"But you didn't realize how well you'd succeeded the first attempt." He hissed as the dying Doctor made some pathetic attempts to cry for his life again. He twisted the sword, and let Dr. Jonas' body slump to the ground.

His colleague was quaking.

"Are you going to beg for your life too?" Kadaj asked malevolently.

Dr. Viting's eyes narrowed with his final act of desperation. The three brothers couldn't react quickly enough as he drew out the glowing container from a pocket in his coat and opened it in an arc--the liquid inside dousing them across their chests and faces. The initial sting of the acidic substance caused all three to strike instinctively, Loz and Yazoo took him to the ground and the tip of Kadaj's sword nicked at his throat.

"What. Is. This." He hissed through his teeth, feeling a lightness in his limbs already from it. The pool of blood that had formed at the base of Dr. Viting's throat pulsed with his gurgled laughted.

"The... the catalyst." He said, even as the blade dug deeper. "To force you--ah--into the reun--ion." Those would be the last words besides the ebb of his burbling breath as he laughed and sobbed.

Kadaj dropped his sword with a clatter, the dying doctor forgotten. The liquid was working its way deeper under his skin. He looked at his brothers with bright eyes.

"It's happening." He said, a childish joy on his features.

Loz got up, staggered towards him and placed a hand of his chest as Kadaj lurched forwards weakly. Yazoo lay on the ground, barely able to support himself on his arms--everything trembled. He reached out as Loz and Kadaj fell near him. He clasped their hands tightly.

_Oh Loz, I don't want to go like this..._

He was surprised at his returned ability to speak with his brother, but realized it probably didn't matter now. Everything around them started to glow that same eerie green. It shifted over the rocks like a flowing stream...

_At least we're all together now Yazoo..._ Loz comforted him and Yazoo thought he felt him squeeze his hand.

And then, they could all hear her, beckoning them.

"No!" Yazoo cried out, pulling back as much as he could, but then felt Kadaj urge them forward.

_Don't worry brothers, I've done this before._

His voice sounded... different. Free, loving.

Kadaj.

The last thing Yazoo could remember seeing before he followed the reassurances of his brother was a face appearing at the edge of the cliff--startled blue eyes framed with shocking red hair.

* * *

Reno had heard the gunfire break out on the top of the mountain just as the last of the reddish light of dusk faded and after a cursory glance over the edge, decided he'd stay out of it. Instead, he'd try to locate Yazoo. What little he might be able to do, he'd rather do it for him.

As he made his way around the mountain on a narrow ledge, he kept an ear out for any other noises through the sounds of the fight above.

There was an unmistakable crunch of stone behind him, and he whipped around, EMR raised in defense.

"Cloud Strife..."

"Reno." Cloud inclined his head towards the other man. "I would have thought you'd be up there." He motioned towards the top. Reno shook his head, taking in quickly Cloud's easy manner. Cloud wasn't surprised to see him here, nor was he upset to see Reno. That meant he must have come, agreeing with Shinra. This was good. It meant he was on Reno's side. Reno lowered his EMR.

"Sounds like it's being handled to me." Reno commented, casting an eye over the edge again. "I'm looking for someone in particular."

"Yazoo, right?" Cloud asked and at Reno's surprise continued, "I heard how he got away. All three of them are here. I'm looking for them too. In case... you know."

Reno acknowledged, without voicing the threat. The two continued on the ledge, Cloud pointing out the best footholds. It wasn't until Reno could no longer see the red rock for himself did he ask how Cloud knew where to step.

"You know those legends that say the lifestream flows here?" Cloud asked, steadying himself against the rock. "Well, it's true."

"Pff. Don't tell me some shit like you can see it..."

"I think it has to do with the Sephiroth genes. That's also how I know that the three clones are just ahead too." Reno was thrown off for a bit so he bit his tongue.

Then he heard Kadaj--the voice of a boy driven mad--above the gunfire.

"What. Is. This." it demanded.

"The... the catalyst." A second voice wheezed. "To force you--ah--into the reun--ion."

Reno and Cloud shared a shocked expression just before scrambling to get to the top.

Reno reached the edge first, hauling himself up over the side to witness the brothers--Yazoo--fading into a glowing mist.

"No!" He yelled, scrabbling forward and he half ran, half crawled to the disappearing boy.

He got there only in time to grasp at the last few escaping sparks. He screamed all the swear words he knew as he tried to catch one. Just one...

Cloud wasn't far behind, and stopped beside Reno who was panting with the effort and emotion of failure.

"Reno..."

A low rumble commenced. Cloud's expression turned grim.

"Reno move." Cloud warned, watching the green around them start to glow hotter. "MOVE!" He pushed the Turk ahead of him and rushed to the other side of the plateau through the soldiers and Turks--frozen from their fights. The mountain's lifestream had revealed itself to even them, and they'd halted in fear.

It was starting.

Cloud stopped and turned to witness _his_ return yet again.

A dark cloud swirled above them in the sky, a sudden wind blew cold against their faces and whipped the cloud into a downward spiral. Lightning bolted through the center and with them the ever increasing volume of thunderclaps.

The rock cracked, a black stain on the glowing surface. A dark form stirred up from within. It reared to a terrifying height, and the single black-feathered wing unfurled.

"Well, this is certainly a large reception." The deep baritone of the General mused and his eyes flashed at the potential game.

Sephiroth had returned.


	17. reSolution

A/N: Welcome all to the last chapter of ReGenesis! It's taken me a while to get here, and lots of unexpected bunnies kept plotting up, but for those who stuck by this (for almost a year now?!) thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! There will be a sequel forthcoming, so keep updated on my profile for the next story! Love love~!

Da Kiki

* * *

Everyone on the Table Mountain had felt the rumble and the gunshots dies out as the shake continued and built. A few startled yells as the rock came alive. The glowing energy eddied around their feet--then the sky darkened and a chill fell over all but one.

The Admiral lowered his gun as his hopes ran high. His scientists had done it. They had launched the catalyst with the control coding. His reunion had commenced.

The legends of Sephiroth did not do him justice.

"General Sephiroth." Admiral Zenith stepped forward, his voice seeming too loud and brash in the hushed fearful silence. Sephiroth's gaze flicked to him, and he steeled himself not to flinch at it. This man was now on his side. His soldiers flanked him, seeming to muster at his show of confidence.

The Turks, on the other hand, retreated to stand by Cloud--yet unheeded by the nightmare gaze.

"It has taken much to get you here." The Admiral continued, trying not to be fazed by the dark observation of him, "Time and resources. I hope I won't be disappointed."

"Be disappointed, Admiral Zenith? I was not aware dead men could _be_ anything other than dead." Sephiroth had not moved, seemed unconcerned by the Admiral's slow approach--as if he posed no threat to him at all. The Admiral growled.

"You owe me a lot General. You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me and my men." The tone was clearly supposed to remind Sephiroth of his rank. "I won't tolerate your ideas--especially as your superior."

Sephiroth laughed. Spines chilled.

"It has been far too many years since I have been known by--or _cared_ about a rank in a mere army, Admiral." His eyes flashed as he smiled cruelly. "You will learn to tolerate what I wish." He turned from the Admiral, searching the eerily lit plateau for the face he knew so well.

"Cloud Strife, where are you. I know you're here." For one brief moment their eyes locked before Sephiroth's gaze darted away as the Admiral barked another order at him;

"You will NOT turn your back on me SOLDIER!" He clearly trusted his scientists and knew they'd worked the sequencing in. Sephiroth was his.

The silver haired man stopped and looked over his shoulder. Daring the Admiral to speak again.

"You will be allowed to destroy them later--I have other plans for you--"

The Admiral grunted as Sephiroth whirled, Masamune flashing. He was frozen to the spot with an incredulous expression of disbelief on his features.

The hilt of the giant sword rested firmly on his abdomen--the blade skewered through his back.

"Admiral Zenith." Sephiroth began, his cordial tone juxtaposing the twist of the sword in the wound. "You sought the Perfect Solider and you have received what my Mother has promised. You have been allowed to witness my return."

The Admiral coughed, his body convulsing from its sag on the blade of Sephiroth's weapon.

"However, I am suer you find yourself sadly mistaken. I have been controlled by the likes of you in the past--what you should have realized is that I will never," He shifted the blade as emphasis and Zenith's eyes bulged, "answer to anyone again. I plan to take this planet, its power, in Jenova's name."

"But--Doctors--they told me--"

"You have been betrayed Admiral. Does it not burn in your heart?" He leaned close to the man's ear so he could hear the sibilant hiss of his voice. "Die Admiral. So that you may never have to mourn your betrayal."

Masamune was withdrawn in an arc of blood. The soldiers, so close to their overly bold leader fled quickly--almost before Zenith's body slumped to the ground.

They had no delusions of a Perfect Soldier.

So that left Cloud and the small semi circle of Avalanche and the Turks standing their ground across the glow of the lifestream flowing around the fallen bodies.

Sephiroth smiled.

"Cloud. It comes to this once more."

"And it will end just like it always does Sephiroth."

"Not this time."

They both launched towards each other simultaneously--a practiced routine. As the clouds swirled above, the clang of swords echoed rapidly through the night.

* * *

Yazoo opened his eyes and blinked against the light. He tried to squint against it, but the white resided behind his eyelids, almost as it if came from within. He opened them again. The white was complete--but he felt no fear, no memories of stark isolation from it. Instead, it filled him with a weightlessness the colour of the sky ringing the sun.

Loz.

He looked around to find his brother standing calmly beside him. A look down to realize their hands were still clasped tightly.

Their other hands still linked with another, tiny set.

They looked down, distinguishing the silhouette against the bright light.

Kadaj. A boy. A child, smiled back up at them.

"Brother..."

"This place." The child looked upwards and around at the lightness they felt. "This place is where the scientists brought me from." He explained. "Where I was able to realize what Mother had done to us." The boy-Kadaj lowered his gaze. "It' quiet, isn't it?" He closed his eyes as he breathed, drinking it in.

Yazoo and Loz knelt down to face their tiny brother.

"Jenova can't touch us here. Once we were pulled by the catalyst, I could follow the lifestream from the mountain." Kadaj smiled. "You know, she isn't our true Mother. This is--this light and spirit."

"But how did she--" Loz started to ask.

"She is only malice Loz. I embraced it in the beginning because that's what we were taught to know. The only thing we could. It was here that I realized that."

"How did you come back, if you knew?"

"I was pulled back." The child explained, "The codes from Hojo's research were attached to one specific 'soul', so very much like how Sephiroth can return when the Jenova cells are reactivated, I was brought back." He sat cross-legged with the bored look of childhood on his features. "They brought me back through Her again--infected me with her malice--and Jenova stole back into my head through that hatred. She brought with her Sephiroth again--who would take over my body. The shell that the scientists created." He laughed and Loz and Yazoo looked at each other, wondering what the joke was.

"Don't you see brothers?" Kadaj squirmed with glee, eager to share the secret. "You're not to stay. That's why you still look the way you do. She never affected you enough to segment you as she did me."

"But how is that funny?" Loz asked not quite understanding what Kadaj had said as it was.

"Well you see, when you go back, Sephiroth won't be able to stay--with only one third of his sacrifice, he'll have to leave. The coding will no longer be complete." Kadaj giggled as he rocked back and forth, "And he'll have to come back to stay with me again."

"What?" Loz asked at the same time that Yazoo asked;

"You're not coming back?"

Kadaj stopped rocking, sighed and looked around the comfortable white.

"I'm not coming back, no. Not yet. Maybe someday I'll want to be born again--or not." He smiled again and both Loz and Yazoo felt a warmth as he did. "But either way we'll be together again. As for Sephiroth--" He tilted his head, looking far too wise for his young features, "He needs this place to let go of his betrayal. But he hates it. He's lived for so long with his hatred--embraced nothing but his malice for so long--he's forgotten the colour of light." He paused. "He is much worse than I was..."

Kadaj focussed back on his brothers, who were still kneeling before him--still adults.

"But you have each other" He grinned, eyeing Yazoo mischievously. "And someone else... To care, to find your own renewal." At Loz's somewhat downcast expression at the small reminder that Yazoo had another person, Kadaj tutted. "Don't frown Loz. So will you. I know it."

Kadaj looked up, as if a signal had sounded and got up from his seat, looking defiant and expectant--a tiny version of their leader-brother.

"You can go now. Should go now. I'll let Sephiroth--" He paused to laugh, his eyes sparkling, "I like to call him 'Father'--just to make him upset--I'll let him know his other sons send their love too..." He giggled again, clapping his hands in childish joy.

"Go--that way." He pointed.

The two elder brothers turned in the direction shown, a brighter white--the colour of the sun--and into a cool breeze on their faces.

Yazoo turned back.

"Kadaj..."

"Don't worry Yazoo, I know. I will see you again. Always as your brother now--never her." The child reached out and cupped Yazoo's cheek in his tiny hand. "I'm happy here. And you will be happy there. I'll never hold it against you. And neither should you." His eyes smiled and he let Yazoo go. The white separated them, drew Yazoo and Loz into the breeze.

"Goodbye brothers. For now." Kadaj called after them.

"Sleep well Kadaj." Loz called back--Yazoo was too choked up for words.

* * *

The blow from the massive sword knocked Cloud back down to the Table from the air, the red dust billowed up on either side of him from the impact.

He saw Sephiroth descending, his sword poised for a final blow. He pushed himself upwards again into the sky, double blades in his hands--one to deflect, one to attack. The metal rang out again and sparks flew, falling back down to red earth.

"It's pointless Cloud. You can fell I'm going to win, can't you?" Sephiroth locked their blades together and hissed in his ear.

"Agh! No!" Cloud wrenched them apart. "You don't deserve any of this! This life! This planet! None of it is yours!" He spun, both swords connecting with Masamune again, driving Sephiroth back.

"Tell me Cloud, do you think yourself worthy--moreso than I--of this life? You speak of rights and justice when you yourself are nothing more than a failed puppet."

Cloud blocked another blow, anger in his eyes.

"You just can't." He struck, "Let, " struck again, "Go!"

Sephiroth was driven downwards, landing ready on his feet for Cloud to chase after him.

"You can't let go of something that happened years ago--drove you mad! You ARE mad! Jenova will never have this planet, and you'll never have your so called revenge!" Every word was punctuated with their fight; a clash or a clang.

A dead heat. The fight stilled, the fire between the two smouldered in their gazes.

"I've hit it, haven't I Sephiroth?" Cloud panted, shifting the weight of his swords slightly. "Your revenge will never complete."

The hatred burned in Sephiroth's eyes, then a slow smile broke across his lips.

"Mother has promised me something other than revenge Cloud."

Cloud furrowed his brow in confusion just before Sephiroth made to attack--Cloud wasn't ready for the angle. He started, drawing the blade up in defense--but then time slowed.

Sephiroth's expression changed. A curse.

The rock beneath him glowed bright, freezing him in one place. A wind came up from the rock suddenly, sweeping his coat and his hair upwards with its current.

His sword dropped and his eyes narrowed.

"Our time will come again Strife." He whispered. Cloud couldn't hear the words, but his spine tingled from them.

Sephiroth's form became abruptly silhouetted by a beam of light that shot from the rock. The light intensified, breaking apart the solid form until only the cat-slitted gaze could be seen.

"'Til our next meeting Cloud Strife." The cruelty remained in that gaze until the eyes closed and vanished into the beam.

The wind from the mountain shot upwards with the fading tunnel of light, straight into the center of the spiralling clouds. It scattered them almost instantly to reveal clear skies studded with bright stars. Everyone--Cloud, Rufus, his Turks and Avalanche--took a collective breath. The air was clear and fresh and the skies stretched upwards forever. It seemed a fitting end.

Reno looked down first. He didn't feel the same 'happy ending' that the rest were. In the newly returned dark, he might have missed it, if it weren't for the figure shifting an arm down to its side. Could it be?

Reno bolted forward, drawing the attention of the others as he reached the cracked surface of the plateau.

"...Yazoo." Reno muttered, surprised by the sudden welling of tears, relief, gratitude. "Tseng, Rufus! You _might _wanna come over here!" He laughed, wiping his eyes with his cuff.

* * *

Beep, beep, beep.

The regular sound slowly worked its way into his consciousness until his eyes snapped open to confront white.

The colour no longer startled him, but instead he looked around out of curiousity.

Colour. Red.

A man slept next to his bed, dressed sloppily and his head lolling on his shoulder as he slouched in his chair. He didn't look all that comfortable.

_You're awake brother. Welcome back._ A deep voice in his head from close by, maybe the neighbouring room. _You've been sleeping a while. You must have had a lot to think about._

_I think I did Loz._ Smile. He heard Loz laugh.

_I'll leave you alone. Good luck._

Yazoo had to think about why Loz found this funny, then the man sitting beside him shifted and woke up rather noisily.

It took a moment of staring and blinking between them before the redhead shouted with surprise.

"HOLY FUCK, YOU'RE AWAKE!"

Yazoo winced at the loud noise, then when the onslaught ceased, opened one eye a crack and smiled a little. His heart ached with an unfamiliar emotion, words jostling each other to get out. As he looked into stunning blue eyes, all those words failed, but his smile broadened.

"...Hello Reno."

~Fin~

A/N Ta da! Yes--this is why there's a sequel.


End file.
